A través de los años
by Ai no yoake
Summary: Como fue la vida de Inglaterra y Francia desde que a sus vidas llegaron dos  rubios americanos, una familia disfuncional, drama familiar repleto de romance y malos entendidos. M-preg, FrUK, Americancest Fail summary denle una oportunidad capi8 .
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Hetalia AxisPowers

Pairings: FrUK, USCan, otras que vayan surgiendo

Warning: Yaoi, m-preg, incest, uso de nombres humanos (Creo que eso es suficiente advertencia)

Rating: T+

Disclaimer: APH y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekas- sama

Summary: Como fue la vida de Inglaterra y Francia desde que a sus vidas llegaron dos rubios americanos, una familia disfuncional, drama familiar repleto de romance y malos entendidos.

EDITADO

* * *

_**A través**__** de los años**_

_Conquista_

Era una noche invernal de mediados del siglo XVII. Un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el cielo, Alfred, que no tendría más de cinco años, se estaba removiendo entre las sabanas de su cama, ya se había despertado estaba solo y tenía frío en su inmensa habitación. Se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto y vio como los plateados hilos de la luna querían pasar por entre las densas nubes que no dejaban de precipitar nieve sobre su casa. Extrañaba a sus padres que se habían ido a Europa para ocuparse de unos asuntos de suma importancia para los reinos a quienes servían, hacía meses que no los veía.

Alfred odiaba quedarse solo en las noches de invierno como estas, cuando sus padres no estaban de viaje le pedía a Arthur que le contara una de sus historias y que se quedara con él, pero esas ocasiones eran contadas ya que sus padres se la pasaban viajando de América a Europa y de Europa a América.

Lo primero que hizo fue pensar en su hermano que estaba en la habitación junto a la suya, su hermano tenía un habitación mucho más grande que la de él por eso supuso que tendría frío y salió corriendo de su cuarto para averiguar como se encontraba su hermano, el era un héroe y eso era lo que hacía uno. Cuando llegó a la habitación de su hermano abrió lentamente la gran puerta que los separaba desde allí lo buscó con la mirada esperando encontrarlo en su cama, al no encontrarlo allí se adentró en su cuarto y lo único que vio fue un bultito envuelto en frazadas y mantas, el ojiazul se acercó hasta ese bultito y vio como su hermano gemelo estaba jugando con su peluche favorito un osito blanco. Alfred se sentó al lado de su hermano, Matthew, un niño de cabellos rubios y levemente rizados ojos lilas, de la misma edad y estatura que Alfred, pero mucho más tranquilo; esa las más marcada diferencia y era la que los hacía hermanos gemelos, a simple vista eran dos gotas de agua pero cuando Alfred empezaba a correr por el estudio o por la biblioteca, el lugar donde se hallaban los documentos más importantes de sus padres, y se subía al escritorio salía a la luz quien era quien.

La habitación de Matthew estaba perfectamente arreglada no se podía encontrar ningún juguete fuera de lugar, los libros de cuentos que siempre le pedía a su padre le contase estaban apilados unos en sima del otro sobre el escritorio, el fino tocador que su padre especialmente había traído de Europa, en donde su padre pasaba le peinaba su dorado cabello con suma dedicación, lucía nuevo.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó el ojiazul.

Extraño a nuestros padres Dijo Matthew mientras cubría a su hermano con sus edredones Y no puedo dormir por eso estoy jugando con él Le mostró el osito a su hermano mientras le movía uno de los bracitos al peluche.

-Yo tampoco podía dormir.

-¿Por qué viniste a mi habitación Alfred?- Preguntó el ojilila con las mejillas encendidas de un tibio color carmín.

-Porque soy un héroe y los héroes nos preocupamos por los demás- Se paró e infló su pecho en señal de orgullo.

-Gracias Alfred- Matthew lo abrazó y con un roce tocó sus manos, que provocó que el ojiazul se arrodillara involuntariamente -¿Tienes frio Alfred?- Tomó con fuerza sus manos para brindarle calor.

-Un poco, pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué si tu habitación es más grande que la mía, tú no tienes frio?*

-Será porque no ando corriendo de noche vestido con mi pijama- Sonrió vagamente ocultando un bostezo.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando como caía la nieve por el gran ventanal que estaba en la habitación de Matthew hasta que se quedaron completamente dormidos cubiertos por la montaña de edredones.

-Despierta Alfred, ya amaneció- El ojilila comenzó a mover lentamente el cuerpo de su hermano que dormía tranquilamente enrollado en sus cobijas -Vamos Alfred despierta.

Matthew siguió moviendo a su hermano para que se despertara pero alno recibir respuesta alguna por parte del ojiazul, Matthew tomó con fuerza las mantas y destapó a Alfred que se despertó por haber dado un par de vueltas sobre el suelo de la habitación del ojilila.

-Hey Matthew ¿Por qué tuviste que despertarme así?- Preguntó Alfred desperezándose.

-Lo siento- Dijo en voz baja -Pero te estaba llamando, quería ir a mi cama- Matthew empezó a juntar todas las mantas que estaban en el piso y haciendo equilibrio tomó a su osito y llevó todo hasta su cama.

-Tengo frio, me puedo quedar Alfred- subió a la cama de Matthew y comenzó a saltar.

-Está bien Alfred- El ojilila abrazó a su osito.

El ojiazul se subió a la cama de Matthew y comenzó a saltar, daba vueltas en el aire, cuando volvía al colchón flexionaba sus rodillas para obtener un mayor impulso, mientras que trataba de esquivar a su hermano que estaba sentado en su cama y miraba con cierta duda lo que hacía su hermano.

-Vamos es divertido- Alfred invitó a su hermano a saltar con él, le tendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-No, Arthur no quiere que saltemos sobre las camas- Abrazó con más fuerza a su osito y negó con la cabeza.

-Pero Arthur no tiene que enterarse- Alfred le mostró a su hermano una de sus sonrisitas cómplices que usaba para obtenerlo que quería siempre que Arthur se lo negaba.

-Está bien- Matthew tomó la mano de Alfred para poder pararse sobre la cama, pero primero dejó en un lugar seguro de la cama a su osito y empezó a saltar.

Alfred lo tomó con sus dos manos a Matthew y lo hizo saltar más alto, sus risas se hacían cada vez más sonoras en cada salto, de repente el ojiazul soltó a su hermano y siguió saltando los gemelos daban vueltas en el aire se probaban entre si haber quien saltaba más alto de los dos y como siempre el ojiazul era el que tenía que ganar a Matthew mucho eso no le importaba por eso no le discutía y no le hacía mucho problema a su hermano.

-Hey Matthew ¿Te encuentras bien?- Alfred se arrodilló sobre la cama porque su hermano se había caído sobre su espalda y no se levantó más por eso el ojiazul se preocupó.

-Si- Sonrió tímidamente -Gracias por preocuparte.

-Ya te lo dije para estamos los héroes.

Matthew volvió a tomar sus manos -¿Tienes frio Al?- Alfred miró sus manos estrechadas por las manos de su gemelo y un tibio calor quería teñir sus mejillas de un cálido color carmín mientras movía se cabeza en señal denegación

-No, para nada.

El ojiazul ayudó a levantar a Matthew y siguieron saltando hasta que por el cansancio se quedaron dormidos como habían caído sobre la cama.

El osito de Matthew había quedado en esa esquina que su dueño había elegido para protegerlo de algún golpe, ese oso era el juguete que más quería el ojilila sus padres le dijeron que lo tiene desde que nació y no lo ha soltado desde ese momento.

Estaba amaneciendo y en el puerto estaba anclado un barco del que estaban bajando dos rubios uno más alto que el otro, uno de ellos estaba de muy mal humor mientras que el otro estaba escuchando los grito del más bajo.

El hombre más bajo era Arthur Kirkland el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña, su cabello era rubio y corto, sus ojos de eran un chispeante color verde. El otro hombre se llamaba Francis Bonnefoy y era el Reino de Francia su pelo era más largo que el del Reino Unido pero igual de rubio, su ojos eran de un profundo azul tanto casi como el como el color del océano; ambos eran los padres de Matthew y Alfred.

Cuando por fin tocaron tierra esperaron a que llegara la carrosa que los llevaría a su hogar mientras veían como desembarcaban sus pertenencias.

-Tenías que traer todo esto de Europa- Arthur le estaba gritando al francés por el exceso de equipaje.

-Pero yo necesito todo esto.

-Claro los muebles nuevos también los necesitas.

-Pero los muebles de la casa hay que cambiarlos están viejos.

La carrosa ya había llegado al puerto, ellos subieron y esperaron a que terminaran de cargar algunas de la maletas que Francia había traído.

-No sé por qué viejo contigo- Subió a la carrosa y se cruzó de brazos.

-Porque me quieres Angleterre, admítelo- Francia lo tomó del mentón el inglés rápidamente se quitó de encima al francés y miró hacia atrás y vio que todas sus maletas estaban todavía en el puerto.

-Mis maletas están todas allí- Para cuando se dio cuenta solo se escuchaba el galope de los caballos.

-¡Ah! Si yo les dije que pusieran mis valijas en el carruaje pero no entraron todas- Se quejó con un falso lamentó -Además mis cosas son más importantes que los podría llegar a haber en tus maletas.

Inglaterra estaba completamente furioso, pero respiró tranquilo y se relajó porque si no hubiese matado al padre de sus hijos -Maldito te mataría pero quiero llegar rápido a la casa.

-Porque tanto apuro si no es la primera vez que los dejamos solos, están bien.

-No tengo ganas de discutir contigo.

-Entonces podríamos hacer otra cosa- Dijo Francia con un tono insinuante mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Ni se te ocurra, me entendiste maldito francés.

Lo único que quería Arthur era ver a sus hijos y el francés no ayudaba en mucho, lo que hacía que el Reino Unido se enfureciera y Francia sabía que no era lindo ver a Inglaterra enojado por lo que decidió permanecer en silencio el resto del viaje. Francis sabía que el inglés podía tirarlo por la ventana del carruaje y él quería llegar a su casa es mismo día y en una pieza.

Lo único que se escuchó hasta que llegaron a la casa fue el insistente repiqueteo de las herraduras de las patas de los caballos sobre el camino de tierra.

A lo lejos se podía ver que una gran mansión se alzaba, sobria al final del camino. Arthur estaba ansioso quería ver a sus hijos hacía más de medio año que no los veía, quería ver si habían crecido ver sus rostros llenos de alegría al jugar , quería volver a abrazarlos.

Cuando la carrosa llegó a la puerta de la mansión que a sus alrededores estaba cubierta de nieve entró corriendo y subió las escaleras con la misma velocidad con la que entró hasta llegar a un pasillo repleto de habitaciones, seguido de él subió las escaleras Francis; Inglaterra fue a la habitación de Alfred y Francia se dirigió a la habitación de Matthew. Arthur entró al cuarto del ojiazul cuando se acercó a la cama de su hijo notó que estaba vacía en ese momento escuchó un ruido de carcajadas que provenía del cuarto de Matthew, el ojiverde fue corriendo hacía la habitación y allí los vio a los tres abrazándose y riendo cuando los dos niños vieron a Inglaterra se emocionaron mucho.

-Mamá volviste- Gritaron al unísono los gemelos y corrieron a saludar a Inglaterra.

Los tres se abrazaron como habían hecho con Francia, pero este abrazo fue más sentimental y efusivo el Reino Unido no se dio cuenta de cómo lo habían llamado. El reino francés estaba sentado en la cama mirando la escena y luego se unió al abrazó.

-Aléjate pervertido- Empujó a Francis

-Mamá ¿Qué es un pervertido?- Preguntó Matthew a Arthur.

-Él es un pervertido- Señaló a Francia -Y ¿cómo es eso de mamá?

-¿Por qué no preparo el desayuno?- Preguntó el francés tratando de evadir el tema.

-Te acompañamos papá.

El francés se fue de aquella habitación hacia la cocina y fue perseguido por Matthew y Alfred dejando a Arthur solo en la habitación. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso del inglés a Francia lo habían llamado papá.

Francia estaba preparando cosas desde hacía bastante revolvía cosas por allí y cocinaba otras por allá los niños estaban sentados y miraban como el mayor cocinaba con una sonrisa pícara en sus rostros.

-Tres bien mes petits, sigan así y de donde salieron esos panquecillos van a salir más.

-Nosotros queremos que nos prepares el desayunos todos los días a cambio de que le digamos mamá a Arthur sino no hay trato- Pequeño Alfred estaba negociando con Francis mientras Matthew jalaba del pijama del pequeño ojiazul para que se callara la boca.

-Está bien Francia- mostró una sonrisa que parecía inocente pero estaba llena de perversión y malicia, pero nunca pensó que los banquetes que de vez en cuando solía prepararle a sus niños, no se hacían por arte de magia y se tendría que levantar antes que el sol si quería cumplir con su palabra.

* * *

Aclaración

*La habitación de Matthew la hice más grande porque Canada tiene más extensión territorial que Estados Unidos nada mas es un comentario que me pareció interesante ehehehe

Que les pareció.

Ok que ya se fue el primer capi espero que les haya gustado no sé que decir además de que este es mi primer fic largo sobre esta pareja va las dos aunque la principal se el FrUK

Agradecería sus reviews para poder enterarme como les pareció la historia y si quieren alguna pareja en especial que no sea ni USUK ni FrCan porque si no tendría que cambiar toda la trama principal del fic y para saber que es lo que está mal del fic para cambiarlo… No prometo actualizar todas las semanas porque estamos a fin de año y se vienen los finales y no tengo tiempo

Wno recibo todo tomatazos y elogios como amenazas de muerte por las parejas y que seguro le habre cagado la ilusión a mas de una pero denle una oportunidad por fis

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de APH no me pertenecen son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz por desgracias si no haría más FrUK y aparecia mas Canada y Prussia pero bueno asi es la vida.

Les cuento este capi es como un flashback gigante del capi anterior cuenta un poco como paso todo y el siguiente también va a ser flashback ehehehe…

* * *

_**A travez de los años**_

_¿Cómo comienza una conquista?_

Se habían aventurado hacia tierras para ellos desconocidas, gracias a ese afán por superar a España que se había embarcado a esas mismas tierras y se encontró con un nuevo continente. Pero por qué tenían que hacerlo juntos, tenerse que soportar en tierra firme era una tortura pero tenerse que soportar arriba de un barco por quien sabe cuántos meses eso si iba a ser totalmente una odisea.

El barco había zarpado hacía solo unas semanas y el Reino Unido había intentado tirar por la borda a Francia en más de una ocasión, el ojiazul era absolutamente irritante, por lo menos cuando dormía no lo molestaba sería el colmo de los colmos que lo molestara hasta de noche.

El clima estaba a su favor viento en las velas las aguas estaban calmas, aunque ese presagio no era señal de buenos augurios, la calma antes de la tempestad.

Inglaterra era un muy buen marinero, sabía leer las cartas marítimas a la perfección, durante gran parte del día se la pasaba con el capitán del navío, charlando de travesías y barcos, para el británico era una manera de alejarse del francés y de pasar un rato agradable.

Uno de los tantos días el inglés se lo paso con el capitán, charlando sobre la mar y de la duración del viaje. Pero tuvo que aparecer Francia y el inglés se despidió del capitán y comenzó a marcharse de la popa del barco a paso ligero.

-Espérame mon amour.

Reino Unido no hizo caso siguió caminando mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, conteniendo la rabia, mientras sacudía levemente su cabeza.

-No me tengas miedo no te voy a morder, a menos que me lo pidas- Lo dijo mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.

-No te me acerques francés si sabes lo que te conviene- Se dio vuelta y curzó su mirada con la del ojiazul.

-Oh! Cherí como me puedes decir estas cosas con el amor que nos tenemos- Su voz pasó a tener un tono meloso que terminó de sacar de las casillas al inglés.

-Te lo advertí- Inglaterra agarró por la nuca a Francia -Vas a crear Francia en el medio del mar- Amenazó con tirarlo por la borda.

Inglaterra soltó a Francia este se acomodó sus ropas y se fue riendo por lo bajo.

Esos comentarios con el correr de las semanas se convirtieron en coqueteos e insinuaciones pero las amenazas quedaron en eso, amenazas.

A Francia le encantaba hacer enojar a Inglaterra por lo menos una vez al día, para matar el aburrimiento, el viaje iba a ser largo y estar rodeado de marineros ignorantes no era para él quizás Inglaterra este acostumbrado a esos viajes como España, pero él prefería estar en su amado país.

Inglaterra odiaba que el francés estuviera en ese barco, persiguiéndolo, acosándolo todos los días hasta que el ojiverde se encerraba en su camarote, en las noches la isla podía sentir la paz absoluta.

La noche no tenía ninguna nube que opacara la belleza de la luna, el inglés la miraba por la ventana de su camarote en absoluto silencio, de repente el ojiazul abrió la puerta de la pieza de Inglaterra. Francia se acercó hasta la cama del Reino Unido y le besó el cuello delicadamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó colérico el inglés.

El francés no contestó solo se sonrió ante la reacción del ojiverde y continuó besando su cuello despacio y con suma delicadeza.

-Vete de aquí.

El francés se sentó delante de él y besó su mejilla, si Arthur quería echar al francés lo tenía que hacer ahora sino sería ya demasiado tarde, el británico no hizo nada disfrutó de aquel besó y de los que les siguieron a ese.

Inglaterra había cedido a los insistentes coqueteos de Francia y dejó que las manos de este lo recorrieran por completo, no sabía cuándo fue el momento exacto en que el odio que sentía por el francés se había convertido en esta muestra de afecto desmedida.

El inglés se alejó rápidamente del francés –Vete inmediatamente de aquí.

-Pero mon amour, primero me besas y ahora de un segundo a otro me desprecias.

-Vete- Gran Bretaña ya se había acomodado la camisa.

-No te entiendo.

-No necesitas entenderme.

-Si porque si no me quisieras me hubieras echado desde un principio.

-Basta quiero que te vayas ahora mismo de este camarote.

-No hasta que me contestes esto- Francia besó a Inglaterra.

Inglaterra lo miró por unos segundos y luego besó al francés con mucha locura, Francia quedó sorprendido ante aquel contacto demasiado brusco e inesperado. El reino francés comenzó a quitarle la ropa al inglés mientras duraba ese beso no quería perder tiempo. Así mismo la isla británica comenzó a desnudar a Francia. El beso se hacía más profundo pero sus pulmones ya no tenían más aire para continuar y se separaron.

Estaban agitados el inglés bajo la mirada no quería mirar a los ojos a Francia, sentía vergüenza, sus mejillas se estaban tiñendo de color carmín, ambos estaban semidesnudos, pero el francés sentía la mirada escudriñante del amante inglés.

-Vete- Repitió Inglaterra pero estaba vez con menos odio casi sin poder sacar las palabras de su boca.

-No pienso irme-

Francia tiró al Reino Unido sobre su cama y en ese momento comenzó el forcejeo, Inglaterra intentó en vano quitarse al francés que estaba encima de la isla.

Francia tenía debajo al inglés hubiese dado mil un vidas por ver ese escena una vez más, lo amaba pero había algo que no entendía de las actitudes del inglés por qué estaba actuando así y luego escuchó que unas palabras intentaban salir de la boca del británico.

-Tengo miedo.

Francia se quedó mudo no supo que decir nunca se hubiera esperado esas palabras por parte del inglés.

-Miedo- Susurró –Miedo a que mon cherí.

-A esto, porque está mal.

-Yo no tengo miedo a demostrarte cuanto te amo- Francia volvió a besar a Reino Unido.

Inglaterra no pudo resistirse a ese beso, se dejó llevar mientras correspondía al beso del francés y él le terminaba de quitar la ropa.

-¿Estás preparado?- Preguntó el francés.

-Sólo hazlo de una vez- El inglés estaba desesperado, demasiado placer.

A la isla le encantaba esa horrible sensación de placer que lo llenaba, poder sentir a su amante dentro suyo por primera vez era inigualable, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Estocadas frenéticas, les quitaban el aliento a ambos; ese compás que llevaban también juntos, se aceleraba a cada segundo pero no perdían el ritmo.

Reino unido trataba de acallar sus gemidos, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que estaba sucediendo en su camarote. A cada oleada de placerse mordía su labio inferior para que sus gemidos murieran en sus labios.

Estaban a mil, en cualquier momento llegaría el final, Francia llegaba a ese punto de la isla británica que le hacía perder el control, que dejaba a Inglaterra a su merced, y en esa última estocada Reino unido besó con furia al francés, con ese beso ahogó ese suspiro de lujuria. Francia acabó viniéndose dentro de la isla.

Ambos estaban abrazados Inglaterra apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del francés, estaban muy exhaustos, tanto amor acabó agotándolos que Reino unido se olvidó de todo lo que anteriormente le había dicho al francés. Ente ellos dos solo había silencio que de vez en cuando era interrumpido por algún suspiro por parte de la isla.

-¿Me amas, mon amour?

-Vete- EL inglés le dio la esplada a Francia.

-No me contestaste.

-Solo vete, estoy cansado.

Francia quizo hacer que Inglaterra se diera vuelta –Vete y déjame dormir- Tenía la voz cortada, parecía que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué sucede mon angel?

-Qué quieres que te diga, qué lo disfruté, bueno sí lo disfruté, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así creo que nunca más me volveré a sentir como esta noche, pero esto está mal nunca te tendría que haber dejado entrar- Le gritó la isla a Francia.

-¿Dime si te arrepientes de lo que sucedió esta noche?

Inglaterra no contestó nada solo bajó la mirada.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-Mira, entiende no podemos hacer lo que hicimos, quiero estar solo por favor yo no soy como tú, a mí me gusta la soledad, te lo pido por favor déjame solo.

El francés se vistió a medias y se fue sin decir ni una palabra, dejó al inglés sólo en su habitación.

La noche se hizo día y los días se hicieron semanas y Arthur empezó a sentirse mal. Un día Inglaterra estaba en la proa del barco mirando el horizonte, de repente miró hacía a bajo y vio el vaivén de agua, nunca pensó que se marearía en un barco y más con los años que llevaba navegando; se sentía muy mal le dolía la cabeza y sentía que todo comenzaba a girar a su alrededor y por último el vómito, el reino británico estaba destruido.

Se fue a su habitación y estuvo allí todo el día, por las dudas cerró la puerta con llave para no recibir visitas inoportunas.

Lo mareos persistieron pero el inglés les restó importancia y se hacían cada vez más frecuentes.

Ya faltaba poco para que llegaran a esas nuevas tierras, el inglés contaba los días para poder al fin pisar tierra firme después de seis meses de estar en altamar, aunque el viaje fue bastante tranquilo, sus mareos constantes siempre lo dejaban tirado en su cama.

Unas de las pocas veces que el inglés salió a la cubierta del barco Francia lo encontró y lo empezó a perseguir, el francés lo acorraló en la proa.

-No sabía que te mareabas en el mar.

-No me mareo en el mar imbécil- El inglés lo empujó las relaciones habían vuelto a ser como siempre habían sido, malas.

Francia lo abrazó melosamente como lo hacía casi todos los días -Me parece a mí o estás un poco más gordito- Francia se fue y el inglés quedó con una mirada sorprendida y las náuseas regresaron. Terminó el día encerrado en su camarote.

Los días siguieron pasaron y el Reino unido vio que tenía una pequeña pancita ese mismo día habían divisado en el horizonte tierra firme, desde hacía seis meses.

* * *

El capi m quedo medio feo y deja muchas dudas lo q a mi no m gusta pero no quiero hacerlo muy largo wno el otro capi va ser mucho mejor y va a ser m-preg, pero posta no como este capi ahahahahah

Wno espero q no m tieren con nada por dejar el asi

Gracias por leer y déjenme un reviews por fa TT_TT


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Wno como ya sabrán APH no me pertenece, le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz.

Tercer capi no lo puedo creer, wno sigue siendo flashback pero ahora viene lo bueno o eso creo ehehhehe… wno espero q les guste y perdón por el capi anterior q estaba medio aburrido. Gracias por leer

* * *

_**A través de los años**_

_Colonización_

Su prominente vientre todavía era ocultado por su ropa, pero él sabía a qué se debía esa pancita y tenía que contárselo ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que había empezado con los mareos.

Inglaterra lo estuvo buscando todo el día, toda su vida prefirió que desapareciera del mapa antes que encontrarlo y tener que soportarlo, pero en ese momento desaparecía así como si nada justo cuando más lo necesitaba . Reino unido siguió buscando a Francia por todo el bosque ya se había cansado y se sentó de bajo de un árbol, había estado un largo tiempo allí sentado de repente escuchó como el francés canturreaba una canción obviamente francesa e Inglaterra siguió su voz.

-¿Angleterre qué haces aquí?- Preguntó sorprendido Francia –Ya te siente mejor.

-Sí.

-Tres bien- Francia seguía su camino empezando a entonar su canción nuevamente.

-Espera, tengo que decirte algo.

Francia se dio vuelta y lo miró expectante esperando su declaración el inglés se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar -Francia yo…yo estoy.

-¿Estás qué?- A Francia se le dibujada una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Estoy- Inglaterra estaba demasiado nervioso, pero pudo terminar la oración –Estoy embarazado.

En ese momento a Francia se le borró la sonrisa de la cara –No, de enserio que me tenías que decir Inglaterra.

-Estoy embarazado y tú eres el padre, maldito imbécil- Reino unido salió corriendo de allí.

-Espera Inglaterra no fue, yo no…- Francia fue a buscarlo.

El inglés corría rápido a pesar de su estado, le costó al francés poder alcanzarlo pero logró hacerlo al fin, Francia lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a girarse, Inglaterra tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Me dijiste que me amabas y ahora te tomas esto como una estúpida broma, te odio.

-Discúlpame, nunca pensé que esto podría llegar a pasar- Francia abrazó a Inglaterra –Perdóname, perdóname, te amo y siempre te amaré.

-Déjame.

-Pero todo lo que dije fue verdad, lo juro.

-Yo no puedo creerte, eres un maldito estúpido.

-Es verdad, pero tan verdad como mi amor ti- Francia besó suavemente a Gran Bretaña –Me crees mon cherí.

-Te creo frog.

-Así que voy a ser padre, es increíble- El francés tomó al Reino unido por la cintura.

El tiempo pasó y la pancita de Inglaterra se convirtió en un prominente vientre, Arthur siempre acariciaba su panza, ni el mismo podía creer que iba dar a luz a un bebé pero todo a su alrededor estaba acorde a su estado de ánimo, Francis estaba más meloso de lo común vivía abrazándolo, le llevaba alguna cosa a algún lugar y otra para otro, no dejaba que cargará nada demasiado pesado, en realidad no dejaba que cargara absolutamente nada ni siquiera una copa.

Todo lo que pedía Inglaterra no importaba lo que fuera, a que hora, Francia lo conseguía todo por su hijo.

-Francia- El inglés movió a su amante, dormía al lado suyo -Despiértate de una vez.

-Eh! ¿Qué pasa?

-Despiértate- Le volvió a gritar -Me puedes preparar té- Preguntó con un tono más calmado.

-A esta hora

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-No por nada, ahora mismo lo estoy preparando- El francés se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, después de varios minutos apareció con una bandeja y sobre ella una tetera y una tasa.

-Thanks.

-¿Quién puede tomar té a lastres de la madrugada?- Dijo por lo bajo el francés.

-Yo, hay algún problema.

-Non mon amour

Pero el tiempo siguió pasando y la panza de Inglaterra siguió creciendo ya era primavera, el inglés estaba sentado bajo un frondoso árbol arrancando la hierba de la tierra, pensando como unos simples mareos se convirtieron en una nueva futura vida, mientras se acariciaba el vientre de ya casi ocho meses, de vez en cuando podía sentir unas pataditas algunas era muy fuertes y otras se sentían muy suavecitas.

-Si sigues así solo vas a dejar la tierra, mon cher.

-Shut up frog- Le gritó el inglés.

-Ese comportamiento no le hace bien al bebé.

-Bastard leave me alone.

-Oooh! Mon amour como puedes decir esas cosas- Francia abrazó por atrás y posó sus manos sobre el vientre de Gran Bretaña -Está pateando- Dijo soprendido –Alló, aquí está tu padre mon enfant- Lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Puedes sentirlo- Arthur dejó caer su cuerpo hacía atrás apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Francia, dejándose abrazar más aun por Francis.

-Claro que sí mon cherí- Lo miró directo a los ojos pero no dijo ni una palabra.

-Que sucede mon amour.

-Tengo miedo.

-¿Por qué?

-No estoy seguro de que seamos buenos padres.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Míranos vivimos peleando constantemente un niño no puede criarse en un hogar así.

-Quédate tranquilo seremos los mejores padres que pueda tener- Francia beso cálidamente a Inlgaterra.

-¡Ah!- El bebé volvió a patear pero fue muy fuerte, después Inglaterra volvió a sentir otra patada pero esta fue muy suave -Primero me patea fuerte y después me vuelve dar una patadita muy suavecita.

-No será que…

-Noo…

-Por qué puede que sean dos bebes en vez de uno, sería un explicación.

-¿Dos bebes?

-Te quiero mon amour- Francia estaba emocionado -Fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, después de conocerte a ti por supuesto.

Al Reino unido esa idea lo había dejado perplejo, no era imposible, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Qué sucede cherí?- No contestó, Francia lo besó -No estás feliz son dos.

-Sí, si lo estoy.- Abrazó a Francis.

Una cálida noche Arthur estaba sentado en la terraza de su habitación, mirando las estrellas apaciblemente.

-¿Cómo están mes chers enfant?- Preguntó el francés abrazando a Arthur.

-Están bien- Correspondió al abrazo y beso a Francia.

-Y tú cómo te sientes- Sonrió -No hay dolores, molestias, nada, no tienes hambre porque tienes que comer por tres, cherí- Inglaterra negó con una pequeña sonrisa -No puedo creer que seré padre- Ambos se quedaron mirando en uno al otro sin decir nada, por un momento -Hoy estás más lindo que nunca mon amour.

Las mejillas de Arthur tomaron un tono carmesí -No sé qué decir.

-No hace falta que digas nada- Sonrió.

-Creo que sería mejor que fuese a dormir, tienen que descansar y yo también- Dijo mientras empezaba a levantarse de la silla que estaba en la terraza de su habitación.

Cuando Inglaterra se puso de pie, el francés lo tomó en brazos y lo cargó hasta a la habitación.

-Bájame ya mismo.

-No- Se reía de la expresión del Reino unido -Te vez adorable cuando te pones así- Francia apoyó su frente sobre la frente de Inglaterra, sus alientos chocaban, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, y nadie quiso decir nada.

Francis lo llevó hasta la cama y lo besó delicadamente pero profundo, sus lenguas se chocaban, sus alientos descompasados, sus pulmones pedía un poco de aire pero sus corazones querían seguir, no querían separarse, querían vivir ese momento y congelarlo para siempre. Pero el aire comenzó a ser imprescindible, se tuvieron que separar.

-J'te aime.

-I love you too- EL inglés que estaba acostado sobre la cama tomó del cuello al ojiazul y lo atrajo hacía si para poder besarlo.

El francés se separó y se quedó mirando al ojiverde con cara de bobo-Sabes lo que te haría si seguimos, pero debes descansar- Volvió a besar el británico -Despídanse de su padre mes enfant- Se acercó al vientre de Arthur y lo besó delicadamente.

A Francia se le ocurrió una idea de última hora -Ven- Lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse de la cama.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Ya verás.

Francia lo besó y lo llevó hasta el cuarto de baño y lo siguió besando, cuando ya estuvieron dentro de la habitación le empezó a desabotonar la camisa se separó para llenar la bañera y luego lo continuó besando mientras ambos se desvestían, la habitación estaba fría pero rápidamente el amor y la lujuria la hicieron más cálida.

Ambos terminaron desnudos dentro de la tina agitados por la excitación, Francia abrazaba por detrás a Gran Bretaña.

-Me haces tan feliz Angleterre- Comenzó a besarle el cuello. Arthur dejó caer su cabeza sobreel hombro de Francis y este siguió besándolo.

Cuando ambos ya estaban acostados en la cama, listos para dormirse, Arthur se encontraba pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede mon amour?

-¿Me vas a querer para siempre?

-Claro, cómo puedes preguntar eso, te amaré por siempre.

-Gracias.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, yo tendría que estar agradecido dentro de un tiempo seré la persona más feliz en este mundo- Lo tomó del mentón.

-I love you.

Eran las dos y media de la madrugada, Inglaterra se despierta con unos dolores horribles, no podía ser ya había llegado el día, iban a nacer. Francia se despierta alterado Gran Bretaña le pide ayuda necesitaba que lo ayudara con el parto.

-Tranquilízate Inglaterra voy a buscar agua y unas toallas tu sólo respira hondo- Francia salió corriendo de la habitación tan rápido como pudo para buscarlo lo necesario.

* * *

Las deje medio picando pero el capi que viene creo es mas cute ta toda la familia espero hacerlo bien xq estos capis me stan qdando medios mediocres este y el anterior TT_TT

Espero que les haya gustado el capi a mi no me gustó mucho además de que no se mucho de la vida en el siglo XVI por eso se m hizo un poco difícil y que tuve que meter casi cinco meses en seis hojas y no m alcanzó quise hacerlo más largo pero no sabía cómo seguirlo este capi estuvo medio como que lo saque a la fuerza de mi cerebro.

Espero sigan leyendo y tengan compasión de esta pobre chica q quiere hacer crecer al FrUK en esta página y en el mundo.

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no m pertecen son de Himaruya Hidekaz. Cuarto capi increíble tan lejos llegué wooo… bueno el comienzo de todo sigue siendo flashback pero wno ahora ya falta menos para que termine el flashback espero que este capi m haya quedado mejor.

Explicaciones del tercer capi: ok como antes no existían las ecografías ni ningún tipo de estudios siempre las madres pensaban q era un solo bebe y lo normal era q nazca un solo bebe pero de vez en cuando nacían dos, como Matt y Al, XD… wno esto era algo q tenía q explicar pero quien será el hermano mayor? Lo dejo a su criterio.

* * *

_**A través de los años **_

_Colonización II_

Arthur seguía respirando, pero no soportaba el dolor, las contracciones era muy continuas, seguidas por las dilataciones.

-Francia por favor apresúrate- Gritó el inglés desesperado, volvió a respirar -Maldito francés ven aquí de una vez aaah!- Francia estaba corriendo de una lado a otro mientras escuchaba los gritos de Inglaterra, sus hijos estaban en camino.

-Tranquilízate y respira- Entró en la habitación dejó las toallas, el agua y la tijera sobre la cama.

Francia estaba muy nervioso sabía lo que tenía que hacer y sabía cómo hacerlo pero no estaba preparado, respiró hondo y comenzó a hablarle a Arthur para tranquilizarlo.

-Bueno respira profundo y puja.

-Sabes lo que aaah tienes que hacer aaaah- Contracciones.

-Sí, tu sólo has lo que te digo, respiras y cuando cuente tres pujas.

-That's right.

-Respira uno, dos, tres puja.

-Aaaaah!

-Otra vez uno, dos, tres puja.

-No puedo aaaaah, me duele mucho.

-Vas a tener que soportar el dolor mon amour.

-Claro lo dices tú porque no eres el que está pariendo aaaah- Del dolor a Inglaterra le caían lágrimas por los ojos.

-Vamos yo sé que puedes.

-Aaaaah no puedo.

-Tú sólo respira y puja.

Así fue como vino al mundo el primer bebé y después de cinco minutos nació el segundo. Eran dos preciosos bebes.

Inglaterra estaba agotado, su respiración entrecortada le impedía hablar con claridad, mientras Francia envolvía a sus hijos en unas tollas y les limpiaba la sangre de sus cuerpitos.

-No lo puedo creer ya están acá, son hermosos, son mis hijos- El inglés lloraba de alegría.

-Son perfectos, mon amour.

-¿Qué nombre les pondremos? - Arthur abrazaba a sus dos hijos que estaban envueltos en las toallas mientras los arrullaba.

Francia se acercó a los niños -Tú serás Matthieu.

-Tú te llamaras Alfred- Francia abrazó a los tres.

Matthew era de por sí muy tranquilo, en cambio Alfred se la pasaba llorando en especial de noche.

-Voy a salir un rato al jardín cuida a los niños.

-Está bien mon amour.

Francia se sentó junto a los niños para verlos jugar, Alfred tenía unos soldaditos que los golpeaba contra el piso repetitivamente, mientras que Matthew abrazaba un peluche mucho más grande que él, lo tiraba al piso se subía sobre el mismo y trataba de volverlo a sentar. ¨Son adorables¨ pensó Francia

-Bueno mes enfant es hora de bañarse- Francia tomó en brazos a Matthew y quiso hacer lo mismo con Alfred pero este empezó a gatear y el francés lo tuvo que empezar a perseguir -Inglaterra ven aquí tu hijo se está escapando.

-Ya voy.

Al instante Reino unido estaba persiguiendo a Alfred por toda la sala -Ven aquí, no te voy hacer nada, soy yo Arthur.

Francia miraba la escena sentado en el sillón con su pequeño bebe, riéndose de Arthur y de sus intentos de atrapar a Alfred. El ojiverde estaba gateando por toda la sala como su hijo ya que el pequeño gateaba rapido y se había escabullido debajo de una mesa que había en la sala

-Al fin de atrapé- Dijo el inglés con el bebe en brazos, mientras que el pequeño empezaba a. patalear para que lo bajara.

Ambos padres se dirigieron al cuarto de baño, Francis le hacía cosquillas a Matthew le encantaba escucharlo sonreír y que se acurrucara en su pecho, lo mismo hacía con Alfred que estaba en los brazos de Gran Bretaña para tranquilizarlo.

-Yo llenaré la bañera y luego los bañamos- Dijo Inglaterra dejándolo a Alfred en manos francesas.

La habitación estaba fría pero poco a poco se fue calentando con el calor del agua, en medio de todo se hallaba una tina de mármol blanco con detalles dorados, comenzándose a llenar con agua tibia. Era un gran cuarto todo hecho de mármol y azulejos color perla y hueso, la habitación era igual de bella que todas las que estaban en esa gigantesca casa.

Francia entró en la habitación con los dos niños en brazos y de repente Alfred empezó a llorar escandalosamente, el ojiazul intentó calmarlo porque si no Matthew comenzaría a llorar también y a los rubios les alcanzaba con uno.

-Shhhh shhh, no pasa nada es agua mon pettit- Alfred estaba en los brazos de Francia que movía el agua de la bañera para inspirarle confianza pero lo único que logró fue que llorara con más fuerza, Inglaterra se había quedado con Matthew que cuando escuchó llorar más fuerte a su hermano comenzó a llorar también.

-Ten a Alfred por un momento yo voy a intentar calmar a Matthew- Francia hizo lo mismo con Matthew pero a diferencia de Alfred él sí dejó de llorar y se acercó al agua para jugar con ella.

-Mira Alfred, Matthew está jugando con el agua por qué no vas a jugar con él- Alfred seguía llorando y pateando, Arthur trató de acercarlo a la bañera para que pueda ver a su hermano, a una relativa distancia de la tina el pequeño se había calmado, pero cuando el ojiverde quiso acercarlo más empezó a llorar otra vez.

-Le tiene miedo al agua- Dijo Francia –Igual que tú mon cherí.

-Shut up- Trataba de calmar a Alfred –Empieza a bañar a Matthew quizás se calme.

Matthew estaba contento jugando con el agua y con su padre,mientras el francés lo bañaba, el pequeño tiraba agua con sus manitos para todos lados en especial para el lado donde estaba Francia parecía que lo hacía apropósito, el ojiazul se reía y Matthew se reía más.

Cuando Alfred escuchó las risas de su hermano se empezó a tranquilizar y al fin lo pudieron bañar.

Los niños estaban exhaustos, se habían quedado dormidos, Arthur y Francis estaban cenando.

Los dos rubios se habían dirigido al comedor principal, en él había una gran mesa y alrededor de la misma varias sillas de madera de roble exquisitamente tallado, la mesa estaba cubierta por un fino y delicado mantel. El salón estaba rodeado de ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz del sol durante el día, pero de noche ese salón estaba iluminado por hermosas arañas del más delicado cristal y candelabros de oro puro.

-Es cansador bañar a Alfred- Suspiró el francés.

-Que mentiroso.

-Claro porque apenas los pusiste en la bañera me lo dejaste lo peor fue cuando comenzó a tirarme del cabello- Dijo con falso dolor -Alfred es igual a ti, pero sacó lo peor de ti, gritón y molesto.

-Yo no era así.

-Está bien, Inglaterra tu no eras así- Francia se acercó a Gran Bretaña y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-No me des las razón por que creas que estoy loco.

-Está bien mon amour no tienes la razón- Francia tomó del mentón a Inglaterra y lo besó cálidamente.

-Yo siempre tengo la razón- Dijo entre medio del beso, Francia para callarlo introdujo su lengua en la boca del ojiverde.

El ojiazul comenzó de a poco a quitarle la camisa a Inglaterra, la isla lo tomó por los cabellos y comenzó a besar con furia al rubio pelilargo. El beso se había mezclado con las tonalidades del vino que estaban tomando,vibrantes y delicadas; sus lenguas querían degustarse y saber como era el sabor de aquel vino en la boca del otro.

-Deberíamos ver cómo están los bebes- Arthur se separó de Francia, ambos estaban agitados. Arthur se arregló la camisa y salió de aquel salón.

Ambos fueron a su habitación, donde se encontraban durmiendo los mellizos alrededor de mullidos almohadones, se veían tan tranquilos, increíble que uno de los dos era Alfred.

-Se ven tan pacíficos.

-En especial Alfred.

Los dos se sentaron uno a cada lado de la cama para ver a sus hijos descansar, de repente Alfred se empezó a mover ambos pensaron que se despertaría y comenzaría a llorar, pero siguió durmiendo.

Los dos rubios estaban tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos al lado de sus hijos, los cuatro dormían apaciblemente, hasta que Alfred comenzó a llorar pataleaba sobre la cama, y su llanto empezó a ser más fuerte y el pobre Matthew empezó a llorar también. Arthur tomó a Alfred en brazos e intentó calmarlo, lo mismo hizo Francis con Matthew.

-Shhh deja de llorar aquí esta papá mon enfant- Trataba de calmar a Matthew -No llores mon petit- Lo abrazaba para que lo sintiera y se tranquilizara.

-Alfred deja de llorar, lloras muy fuerte- Caminaba por la habitación con el pequeño en brazos.

Matthew se había calmado y Alfred lloraba con menos fuerza, la respiración del pequeño Matthew era más tranquila parecía que se iba a quedar dormido, pero de repente Alfred volvió a llorar con más fuerza y Matthew empezó a llorar otra vez. Parecía una competencia de llantos y Alfred iba ganando.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Preguntó Francia mientras volvía a clamar a Matthew.

-No le hice nada, se estaba calmando y volvió a llorar otra vez, quizás tenga hambre- Arthur salió con el bebe de la habitación y se fue hacía la cocina. Francia lo siguió con Matthew.

Ambos bebes terminaron tomando un biberón con leche y se quedaron dormidos en los brazos de sus padres.

Al día siguiente desayunaron y Francia e Inglaterra se alistaron para llevar a sus hijos al campo, era uno de los pocos días soleados que ofrecía el otoño y parecía una buena idea para que los pequeños se entretuvieran.

Los cuatro estaban dentro del carruaje que los llevaría a un pequeño prado que se encontraba no muy lejos del palacio donde vivían. La pradera era atravesada por un pequeño riachuelo.

Durante el camino ya se empezaban a notar los indicios de que el invierno no tardaría en llegar, las hojas de casi todos los árboles ya estaban teñidas de ese característico color armar del otoño, y algunas ya estaban formando las típicas alfombras de hojas secas sobre el piso, pero de lejos se podía ver un bosque de pinos ellos se veían tan verdes como siempre.

Arthur dejó todas las cosas que habían llevado debajo de un árbol que estaba cerca del río, mientras Francis llevaba a sus hijos cerca de aquel riachuelo, Matthew estaba contentó y Alfred tiraba del cabello de Francia.

-Espera Francia, no lleves a Alfred tan cerca del agua- Cuando Arthur le advirtió fue demasiado tarde el pequeño Alfred había empezado a llorar y Matthew también.

Inglaterra tomó a Alfred en sus brazos, como siempre y Matthew terminó en los brazos de Francia.

Alfred se había quedado sentado sobre las piernas de Arthur debajo de la sombra de aquel árbol, mientras que Francia y Matthew estaban jugando a la orilla de aquel río.

Alfred estiraba sus manitos hacía donde estaba su hermano y Francia quería ir allí.

-Tráelo.

-No, va a comenzar a llorar otra vez.

-Va llorar de todas formas- Arthur miró al pequeño y si en cualquier momento iba a llorar.

-No llores, no llores- Le suplicó, mientras lo llevaba corriendo hacía donde estaba Matthew y Francis.

Alfred estaba contento, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Francia lo primero que hiso fue tirarle de los cabellos.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay Alfred mi cabello!- Se quejaba el francés, mientras que los dos bebes incluyendo a Arthur se reían por la escena -Aléjalo mon cherí.

-No te vendría mal cortarte el cabello.

-Córtatelo tú ¡Ay mi cabello!

-Yo ya tengo corto mi cabello.

-Bueno entonces no te lo cortes.

Arthur acercó a Alfred a su hermano que estaba en el agua y no comenzó a llorar, solo imitaba a su hermano que jugaba con el agua y se reía.

-Mira Francia ya no llora.

-Solo tenía que aprender de mon petit Matthieu.

Los niños habían vuelto exhausto de aquel día de campo, tan exhausto que Alfred no hizo ningún escándalo cuando lo bañaron.

Un día Francia y sus dos hijos estaban en uno de los pequeños jardines que tenía la gran casa, favorito de Inglaterra por eso estaban ahí, mientras el ojiverde arreglaba sus queridos rosales, el ojiazul jugaba con los bebes.

El cielo se estaba nublando pero no hacía mucho frío, aunque de vez en cuando una briza soplaba por el jardín, el sol se estaba empezando a esconder.

-Angleterre, voy a llevar a los niños a dentro- Francia se fue con dos los niños en brazos del jardín ya que todavía no sabían caminar -Alfred mon amour quédate quieto.

-That's right I will get in later.

Francis los llevó al salón principal, que no estaba muy lejos del jardín, donde habían dejado sus juguetes, el ojiazul los sentó sobre una mullida alfombra, mientras que Francia se quedó en un sillón frente a ellos para verlos jugar y prevenir algún accidente. Los dos niños estaban jugando amenamente pero algo fascinante sucedió, el pequeño Matthew se levantó haciéndose de apoyo a su peluche y comenzó a dar a su primer paso.

-Inglaterra ven rápido y mira esto.

-¿Qué sucede Francia?

-Es Matthew- Inglaterra fue corriendo hacía el salón y allí vio a Matthew dar sus primeros pasos.

-Matthew my love, you are walking- Arthur lo abrazó y lo besó.

-Tú nunca me dijiste ¨my love¨- Dijo celoso el francés.

-Cállate, no arruines el momento.

Cuando Alfred vio lo que hizo Matthew y todos le estaban prestando atención quiso hacer lo mismo, cuando apenas se pudo levantar sus piernas lo traicionaron y fue directo al piso y obviamente comenzó a llorar.

-No llores Alfred no pasó nada- El ojiazul lo abrazaba protectoramente y lo mecía despacio mientras daba suaves golpecitos a la espalda del menor, Alfred se comenzó a calmar.

Ya se había hecho de noche y Arthur había cambiado a los niños para que se fueran a dormir, el ojiverde los acostó en la cama donde dormía el con Francis. Arthur creía que todavía no estaban listos para dormir en una cuna.

La habitación de Inglaterra y Francia era una de las más bellas, amplia con un fino escritorio a un costado y hacia otro costado un inmenso ventanal que daba a un terraza que tenía de paisaje el jardín principal. Las cortinas que cubrían ese ventanal era de terciopelo y seda y casi al lado de la puerta de la habitación había un gran armario donde estaba el guardarropa de ambos, aunque en su gran mayoría solo era el guardarropa de Francia.

Alfred se la pasaba dando vueltas alrededor de la cama aunque siempre se dirigía hacia el lado de Francia y dormido le tiraba de los cabellos, era increíble que todas las noches hacía los mismo o si no se largaba a llorar a la mitad de la noche otra de sus rutinas nocturnas y despertaba a su hermano y los se ponían a llorar.

Esa había sido una noche bastante sorprendente para los rubios padres.

* * *

Gracias por leer espero les haya gustado, pobre Matthew que condena tener un hermano llorón como Alfred ;D En este capi quise darle protagonismo a Matt ya que el niño héroe es Alfred

Es tiempo de agradecimientos, ya se acercan las fiestas y sus review son como regalos de navidad para mi espero q mi fic esté acorde a esos RR , cuando los leo me emociona saber q hay gente q se toma la molestia de leerlo y dejar un comentario, de verdad m hacen super feliz. Parezco emo pro no lo soy ahahahahahahaha...

Wno aquí están las personas q me dejaron sus comentarios con sugerencias, indicaciones, agradecimientos q me hicieron crecer como escritora de fics este capi se los dedico a ustedes

nanda18

deskdraik

FLOR

Anabelle-Eulberg

Yuxiel

Y la persona anónima q dijo q seguía mi historia a pesar de no tener una cuenta en la página

Gracias… y gracias también a las personas q leen mi fic y no dejan un review todos ustedes me hacen sentir bien y hacen q quiera continuar la historia

Wno creo q ya es todo se acerca navidad uuuh! Espero poder hacer un fic para las fiestas XD

Ahora si me fui... No esperen tengo un anuncio importante que hacer voy a escribir unos fics para navidad asi que voy a dejar este fic en stand by no m maten pro es una causa heroica pero tngo una duda que prefieren para un fic navideño americest o rusia x estados unidos diganme xq no se q pareja escribir xq de una u otra forma las historias van a estar relacionadas oki si no elijo yo por fa necesito saber

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Himaruya Hidekaz.

Oki ya estamos en el quinto capi de la historia ya no hay más flashback espero q les haya gustado ver un poco de la infacia de los hermanitos norteamericanos, pero igual no se desilusionen q todavía qda su niñez y adolescencia muajajajajajajajaj

En este capi habrá algo como q de crueldad animal no se depende de como lo tomen eran épocas asi que si no te gusta q la gente vaya de caceria estas advertida no quiero reclamos al respecto de todo lo demás de la historia si eso si lo acepto.

* * *

**_A través de los años_**

_Crisis_

Toda la familia estaba desayunando en el salón principal, los cuatro estaban muy contentos en especial los niños de la familia que extrañaban a sus padres.

-Te extrañamos mucho mamá- Alfred fue a abrazar a Inglaterra.

-Yo también los extrañé un mucho niños, ¿por qué ahora me dicen mamá? Tú no tendrás nada que ver Francia.

Tomó un sorbo de su té y luego contestó – ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso mon amour? A demás como podría yo hacer para que los niños exprese de tal forma esa muestra de cariño hacia a ti.

-No sé, los habrás sobornado con comida.

Francia y sus dos hijos se miraron como diciendo acá se terminó todo el engaño y Matthew ante ese comentario se ahogó con su té y comenzó a toser, Arthur se preocupó y dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda del chico de ojos lilas para poder desobstruir sus vías respiratorias.

-Te sientes mejor honey- El menor asintió con su cabeza, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Los cuatro terminaron de desayunar y Alfred se llevó a Matthew a jugar por el jardín y estuvieron corriendo por todos los rincones que aquel espacio verde les proporcionaba, hasta que Alfred se aburrió de jugar en aquel jardín, se sentó en el piso y bufó con molestia.

-¿Qué sucede hermano?-Preguntó Matthew.

-Jugar aquí es demasiado aburrido.

-¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?- Matthew se sentó al lado de Alfred.

-Ven- Alfred se había parado automáticamente lo tomó de la mano y entraron a la casa.

-¿A a dónde me llevas?-

-Ya vas a ver-

Cuando estuvieron cerca del estudio donde siempre estaba Inglaterra, Alfred frenó y Matthew al estar detrás de él se chocó y casi se caen, el ojiazul se agachó y obligó a que su hermano gemelo se agachara también, los dos hermano pasaron por la habitación donde estaba Arthur, que tenía la puerta abierta, gateando y en absoluto silencio cuatro habitaciones después Alfred empezó a correr y Matthew lo tuvo que seguir corriendo también.

-Esta es la habitación de nuestros padres- Dijo Matthew.

-Sí y vamos a entrar- Levemente empujo la puerta y los dos hermanos entraron a la habitación de Inglaterra y Francia.

-¿Qué vamos hacer aquí Alfred?

-Ya los verás- La colonia abrió de par en par las puertas del guardarropa de sus padres. Pero al ojiazul una sola cosa la llamó la atención, un arcón de color celeste bebe que estaba escondido entre las chaquetas de su padre, el inglés nunca hurgaba entre las cosas del francés por eso nunca lo podría haber encontrado. El ojiazul empezó a jalar del arcón hasta llevarlo al centro del cuarto.

-¿Qué hay dentro de ese arcón?- Preguntó el ojilila parado al lado de Alfred.

-No lo sé pero tendremos que averiguarlo- Le guiñó un ojo a su hermano y luego abrió el arcón, en el baúl había vestidos y cosas de color rosa. Alfred empezó a revolver dentro del baúl y todas las prendas terminaron desparramadas por el piso.

-Espera, no desarmes todo, mira si viene alguien y nos ve- Matthew empezó a juntar la ropa que estaba en el piso y tomó con suma delicadeza un vestido finamente confeccionado con seda y raso.

-Es como para ti- Dijo Alfred cuando sacó la cabeza del baúl.

-Eeeh que dices hermano- Matthew estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-Seguro te queda perfecto- Lo miró por unos segundos y luego asintió con su cabeza y una sonrisa.

-Nno.

-Si pruébatelo yo te ayudo a ponerte el vestido- Le sacó a Matthew el vestido de las manos y lo empezó a acomodar para que su hermano entrara en él.

-No a demás tú no sabes poner estas cosas- Dijo Matthew.

-Es fácil además son como los vestidos que usan las doncellas que están aquí, no parecen muy difíciles de poner- dijo inflando sus mejillas.

-Está bien me probaré el vestido- Suspiró el ojilila.

-¿Cómo sabes tú poner estos vestido?

-Seré en héroe y los héroes tiene que rescatar a la damisela en peligro y si eso requiere ponerle un vestido lo haré, además no parece muy difícil- Se paró e infló su pecho mirando hacia un supuesto horizonte esas acciones por parte del ojazul hacían que Matthew se sonriera.

El ojiazul se equivocó ponerle ese vestido a su hermano era más difícil de lo que parecía terminó enredado sus manos en los lazos que sujetaban el vestido y provocó que su hermano cayera al piso enredado en esos listones. Francia estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando escuchó el ruido que provenía de su habitación, cuando entró en su cuarto y vio a sus dos hijos con toda la ropa revuelta se sorprendió pero se sorprendió más cuando vio a Matthew con un vestido.

-Yo no hice nada- Dijo Alfred que se chocó contra la cama cuando se estaba alejando de Matthew, cuando el ojilila vio a su padre se sorprendió pero no pudo moverse porque estaba todo atado en el piso.

El francés caminó hasta las dos colonias y ayudó a Matthew a que se pudiera parar y luego los desató –Déjame que te ayude con esto- Francis empezó a ajustar el corsé del vestido que tenía Matthew, con una tierna sonrisa.

El francés empezó a ajustar el vestido de a poco pero llegó un momento que el ojilila perdió un poco el equilibrio porque su padre seguía tirando de los lazos de aquel corsé -¿Estás bien mon enfant?- El pequeño negó con su cabeza.

Francis comenzó a aflojar las cintas de a poco y el pequeño empezó a respirar exageradamente, mientras Alfred veía como su padre ataba y desataba aquel corsé con tanta facilidad -Alfred mon amour no viste adentró del baúl un listón de este mismo color- Tomó la tela del vestido en sus manos para que vea el color del vestido.

Alfred empezó a revolver el arcón de donde había sacado el vestido, el ojiazul sacó toda la ropa del baúl y cuando la vio tirada en el piso la siguió revolviendo buscado aquel lazo que su padre le había pedido, cuando Francia vio lo que estaba haciendo su hijo solo puso reírse de como buscaba las cosas.

-¿Lo encontraste mon petit?

-No.

-Está bien- El francés se quitó el lazo azul con el que llevaba atado su cabello e hizo un moño con él y se lo pudo en la cabeza a Matthew -Ce magnifique!- Exclamó contento el francés y el niño ojilila se sonrojó un poco al verla sonrisa de su padre y de su hermano.

-Yo sabía que te quedaría bien, vamos a jugar tú serás la damisela en peligro y yo seré el héroe que salve el día- El ojiazul tomó a Matthew de la mano y lo sacó corriendo de aquella habitación.

Cuando vio a sus dos hijos esfumarse por la puerta de su cuarto suspiro sonoramente y comenzó a arreglar todo el desastre que había en su habitación.

Alfred no notó que tendrían que pasar por la habitación donde estaba Inglaterra estaba tan ansioso por jugar con su hermano que pasó corriendo como lo hacía habitualmente, pero esta vez con su hermano vestido como una pequeña princesita francesa.

Cuando el inglés empezó a escuchar los sonoros pasos de su hijo, quitó la mirada de los documentos que estaba leyendo y fijó sus verdes ojos en la puerta abierta esperando a que su colonia pasara corriendo por el pasillo, pero lo que vio lo dejó bastante sorprendido Alfred era el que estaba corriendo pero con él había una niña de su misma edad que por su atuendo parecía francesa.

-¡Alfred!- Inglaterra se asomó por la puerta de aquel salón y vio como sus dos hijo se volteaban a ver que sucedía -¿Qué fue lo que te dije de correr por los pasillos?- El inglés sabía que nunca iba a dejar de hacerlo pero lo hizo para conocer a la pequeña que lo acompañaba.

-Qué no debo hacerlo- Dijo refunfuñando.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?- El inglés se arrodillo para estar a la altura de la pequeña niña -¿Y tú quién eres?- Preguntó con una cálida sonrisa.

Alfred se rió por dentro no lo había reconocido -Soy yo, papá- Dijo Matthew con una sonrisa.

-Eeh Matthew por favor ve a cambiarte- Dijo con un semblante frio el inglés nunca se hubiera imaginado que era su hijo quien llevaba ese vestido.

-¿No te gusta?- Sonrió débilmente.

-Mira, cariño esta ropa no es adecuada para un hombrecito- El inglés acaricio su cabello y le quitó el listón que tenía en su cabeza al notar el color y el perfume extremadamente fuerte que tenía ese pedacito de tela enfureció -Francia- Susurro.

El ojilila se fue a su habitación a cambiarse y Alfred se fue con él para ayudarlo a quitarse aquel vestido, y Gran Bretaña fue a buscar a Francia para arreglar cuentas lo buscó por toda la casa tenía que hablar con aquel francés inmediatamente, como pudo haberle hecho eso a su hijo; el británico llegó a su habitación abrió las puertas de par en par todavía tenía aquel listón en sus manos, y allí estaba Francia sosteniendo con ambas manos el arcón llevándolo a su guardarropa, el francés estaba bastante contento y lo que le llamó potencialmente la atención al inglés fue que tenía su pelo suelto, Inglaterra se dirigió con total furia hasta el galo y le arrojó en la cara sus listón azul.

-¿Cómo te atreviste hacerle eso a Matthew?- El inglés estaba muy enojado que de la furia tiró el baúl que el galo tenía en sus manos, el arcón se abrió y dejó en evidencia que no solo el francés tenía un vestido sino que en él guardaba más de una prenda para vestir a su hijo de mujer.

-Yo no le hice nada a Matthew.

-A no y que este corriendo junto a su hermano vestido de mujer no te suena familiar.

-Ellos dos estaban aquí y Alfred estaba enredando a Matthew con los lazos del corsé pensé que querían jugar y los ayudé, por favor tranquilízate.

-¿Por qué tienes un baúl llenó de vestiditos?

-Porque pensé que en algún momento tendríamos una hija y la quiero vestir con los mejores diseños franceses- Francia tomó a Inglaterra de la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo para poder besarle el cuello.

El galo dejó un camino de besos por todo el cuello del británico hasta llegar a su boca cuando llegó a sus labios el inglés corrió el rostro, pero Francia lo tomó del mentón obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Tú no quieres?- Todavía seguía sosteniéndolo de la cintura.

-Aléjate de mí y todavía sigo enojado no me vas a comprar con unos simples besos- El británico se separó de Francis.

-Entonces te daré más que simples besos.

-Aléjate- el británico lo empujo y se fue de la habitación.

Antes de Arthur abriera la puerta de su habitación para ir las dos colonias huyeron de atrás de la puerta, para que el ojiverde no los descubriera. Los dos hermanos estaban en la sala principal.

-¿Qué pasa Matthew?- Preguntó el ojiazul porque los ojos de Matthew denotaban tristeza.

-Estoy triste porque por mi culpa papá y mamá se pelearon, yo no quiero que estén mal por mi culpa.

-Matthew no fue tu culpa en todo caso yo tendría que ser el culpable yo te obligué a usar ese vestido- El ojilila lo miró a los ojos -Lo siento Matthew- Alfred abrazó a su hermano.

En la cena ni Francia ni Gran Bretaña hablaron de lo ocurrido esa misma tarde, fue una cena bastante tranquila para su familia, ni sus hijos hablaron durante la cena en especial el ojiazul que hacía que todas las noches las cenas en ese palacio fueran bastante ruidosas desde que él era solo un bebe.

Cuando los cuatro terminaron de comer las dos colonias se fueron a jugar a la sala hasta que sus padres decidieron que ya era hora de que fueran a sus camas.

Los dos reinos estaban en su cama acostados también, había sido un día muy agotador para Gran Bretaña que solo quería que el día terminara por fin para poder descansar.

-¿Qué, que haces Francia?- Preguntó sorprendido por los besos del galo.

Francia de repente comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente para ir subiendo por su mejilla y llegar a la boca inglesa.

-Vamos a hacer una nena- Le sonrió y volvió a besar su cuello.

-Suéltame, todavía sigo enojado- Apartó a Francia –Y quiero dormir por si no te diste cuenta aun- El ojiverde se dio vuelta en la cama, mientras que el galo se quedó sorprendido y luego de unos minutos intentó dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro bajaron a desayunar y Alfred estaba demasiado alegre como en las comidas familiares de siempre. El pequeño ojiazul terminó de desayunar rápido para llevarse a su hermano gemelo a jugar, pero cuando los dos hermanos estuvieron en la puerta del comedor el británico anunció algo muy importante.

-Esperen ahí un momento- Las dos colonias se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo esperando lo peor, o por lo menos Alfred -Estuve pensando varios días en esta idea y como creo que ya son lo suficientemente grandes, e decido en enseñarles a cazar hoy.

-¿De verdad?- El hiperactivo ojiazul estaba muy contento no lo podía creer.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó incrédulo el francés mientras termina su desayuno.

-Sí, en uno de los últimos viajes que hicimos a Europa traje varios fusiles y un arcabuz que está un poco viejo pero creo que debe servir todavía.

-¿Vamos a ir de cacería como lo haces tú en los bosques de Inglaterra?- Preguntó Alfred aún sin poder creerlo.

-Exacto, intentaremos algo parecido aquí.

-¿Por qué no nunca me dijiste?- Preguntó el galo.

-Nunca me lo preguntaste frog- Las típicas peleas eran normales pero quedaban en comentarios o pequeños insultos por parte de los dos reinos.

Matthew miraba toda la escena sin mucha felicidad, no había dicho ninguna palabra al respecto, el inglés se había ido a su estudio para buscar las armas y Alfred lo había seguido la idea de ir a cazar con su padre lo tenía emocionado más de lo de costumbre y Matthew se había quedado parado en medio de la puerta, Francia se acercó al pequeño ojilila.

-¿Matthew estás bien mon amour?

-Oui- Dijo intentando hablar el idioma de su padre.

-Yo te enseñaré a cazar- Francis tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo llevó al jardín.

Inglaterra se había ido al estudio y abrió un armario bastante amplio de nogal negro finamente tallado y puños de bronce allí dentro estaban los dos fusiles y en una caja de madera, que el inglés delicadamente sacó de aquel armario y llevó hasta el escritorio, estaba el arcabuz, Alfred se quedó hipnotizado viendo aquellas armas solo había oído hablar de ellas en las anécdotas que contaba el inglés, Arthur notó eso y tomó sería precauciones.

-No toques nada Alfred, ven aquí- La colonia se dirigió hasta el escritorio.

-¿Qué hay en esta caja?- El ojiazul tocó la caja con la punta del dedo índice.

-Aquí está mi primer arma de largo alcance, un arcabuz- Inglaterra abrió aquella caja, las bisagras rechinaron la abrirse hacía años que no abría esa caja, el inglés la sacó de ahí y se la mostró a Alfred. La colonia estaba sorprendido y la quiso tomar acercó sus manos al cuerpo de madera del arma -No toques nada Alfred no sabes usarla todavía- El inglés la alejó de sus manos y la colonia infló sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos -Ve a buscar a tu hermano, que pronto nos iremos al bosque.

-That's right mom- Alfred salió corriendo devuelta lo volvió a llamar "mom", lo irritaba.

El británico limpió cuidadosamente la parte interna del cañón de las tres armas y las dejó sobre el escritorio, salió de aquel cuarto para pedir que alistaran un carruaje y cargaran en el mismo las armas que había dejado en aquel escritorio.

-Ya están listos- Los tres estaban en el jardín cuando llegó el británico.

-¿Estás seguro de que están listos mon amour?- Le confesó el francés sus dudas al respecto de la idea de llevarlos de cacería con solo ocho años.

-Sí, además vivimos viajando a Europa cuando les enseñaremos, ¿Y crees que viviremos para siempre?- Suspiró y preguntó sin esperar una respuesta del francés –El imperio romano desapareció porque no podría pasarnos lo mismo a nosotros- El francés no respondió y Arthur siguió caminado hacía la entrada principal donde se encontraban sus hijos, dejando atrás a Francia.

Cuando llegaron a un claro del bosque, Arthur lo primero que les enseñó a sus colonias fue las partes de un arma como apuntar.

-¿Estás nervioso mon petit?- Preguntó Francia a la colonia de ojos violacios.

-No…non.

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es mirar por esta cosita que está aquí, la mirilla- Francia le sonrió y volvió a explicarle cuidadosamente todo lo que había dicho Inglaterra y sabía que no había escuchado, el francés conocía lo suficiente la pequeña colonia que con solo mirarlo sabía exactamente lo que le ocurría en su rubia cabecita.

Francia estaba detrás de Matthew sosteniendo el arma ya que era muy pesada para el ojilila, en la misma posición estaba Inglaterra con Alfred.

-¿Estás listo Alfred?-El ojiazul asintió -Dispara- Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y el disparó de Alfred había dado en su blanco -Veo que tienes muy buenas habilidades- Inglaterra dejó a un lado el fusil y revolvió los cabellos del ojiazul.

-Cuando cuente tres vas a disparar mon amour- Dijo delicadamente el francés para darle confianza a su hijo.

-…- Matthew quiso hablar pero de los nervios las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta y muriendo sin ser escuchadas.

- Un, deux, trois, haslo mon petit.

-No, no puedo papa, no puedo hacerlo- El pequeño se puso a llorar en el pecho del galo -Tengo miedo.

-Está bien mon petit no pasa nada- trataba de calmar al ojilila mientras acariciaba la espalda.

-No llores Matthew- Arthur se acercó a su hijo.

-No estás enojado con migo por eso- Todavía tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Cómo me puedo enojar por eso contigo además como me puedo enojar contigo, la personita más dulce que conocí- El inglés lo abrazó -Si no lo quieres hacer no importa- Alfred también abrazó a su hermano para que se sintiera mejor.

Todo el día estuvieron en el bosque hasta la media tarde que Gran Bretaña tenía que terminar de revisar unos documentos y enviarlos a sus queridas y lejanas tierras, entonces los cuatro volvieron y terminaron el día en el palacio.

-Sabes Alfred quiero ser como tú y poder disparar esa tonta arma- Los dos hermanos estaban jugando en la habitación de Alfred.

-Si quieres te puedo enseñar.

-Harías eso por mi hermano- Tenía sus ojos violetas azulados desbordantes de ilusión.

-Claro, ahora ven Arthur no sacó las armas que estaban en el carruaje vamos a ir ahora mismo a practicar- Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta donde se encontraba aquel coche.

Los dos niños condujeron el carruaje como pudieron hasta una pradera y sacaron el pesado fusil del coche ambos se acostaron en el suelo y apoyaron el arma en el suelo también esperando que algo saliera. Alfred le explicó todo lo que había entendido de lo el británico le había explicado.

-Yo sé que puedes hacerlo Matt- El ojilila apuntó a una liebre que estaba parada en la mitad del prado no muy lejos de él.

Mientras tanto en el comedor Inglaterra y Francia esperaban a sus hijos para cenar, ya estaba anocheciendo y todavía no aparecían en la mesa para cenar juntos en familia. Los dos se preocuparon y los buscaron por todo el palacio.

-¿Dónde podrán estar?- Arthur estaba muy preocupado.

-Matthew seguro Alfred quiso enseñarle a disparar- Dijo Francia.

-Bueno que esperamos hay que buscarlos ya mismo- Los dos reinos fueron corriendo hasta el establo y tomaron dos de los caballos más rápidos que tenían los montaron y fueron a buscar a sus hijos.

-¿Ha donde habrán ido?- Preguntaba muy preocupado el galo.

-No sé pero hay que buscarlos por todos lados les puede pasar cualquier cosa- Dijo el inglés mientras golpeaba al caballo con las espuelas de su bota para que acelerara el galope y lo mismo hiso Francia.

De repente se escuchó el ruido de un disparo que provenía de la dirección opuesta a la que se dirigían, raídamente obligaron a los caballos a que den media vuelta y se dirigieron con toda la velocidad que los caballos podían brindar hasta el lugar de donde escucharon el sonido. Fue difícil ya que solo escucharon un disparo y sus oídos podrían traicionarlos pero su intuición paterna no falló y llegaron a el prado donde sus hijos se encontraban vieron el carruaje y un poco más lejos estaba sus hijos tirados sobre la hierba. Arthur pensó lo peor se bajó del caballo y fue corriendo a donde estaban sus hijos.

-Están bien- El ojiverde se agachó y los abrazó muy fuerte -Pensé que les había pasado algo malo.

-Estamos bien m… Inglaterra- Dijo Matthew.

-Matthew lo hiciste- Alfred traía el cuerpo de la liebre muerta de un disparo en el centro del pecho del animal.

-Cómo se pudieron ir así sin avisar, solos, ya está obscureciendo y si les pasaba algo, su madre estaba muy preocupada por ustedes- el francés llegó cabalgando hasta los tres. En ese momento Francia pisó el palito y se delató a el mismo.

-Así que fuiste tú- Arthur se levantó del suelo y lo miró muy enojado.

-Sí, él dijo que si te decíamos mamá nos iba a preparar el desayuno cosa que no estuvo cumpliendo- Dijo el ojiazul y delató a su padre.

-J' suis désolé- Solo pudo sonreir.

-Tu y yo lo arreglaremos en casa- Lo miró furibundo –Vamonos a casa que no son horas de estar en un prado- Los volvió a abrazar y los tres subieron al carruaje, Francia tuvo que llevar los caballos al establo.

Cuando los cuatro estuvieron ya en la casa y en el comedor, el inglés quería decir algo muy importante.

-Hoy he recibido una carta con el lacrado real de la casa reinante de mis tierras, que pedía urgentemente que me trasladara al Reino Unido y he decidido partir mañana mismo.

-No te vayas, te extrañamos mucho solo estuviste con nosotros una semana ya te vas ir- Dijo Alfred.

-Está carta fue escrita haces seis meses, mi pueblo me necesita.

-Pero nosotros también- Matthew y Alfred lo abrazaron.

-No lo hagan más difícil. Francia se va a quedar con ustedes.

-No te marches- El niño se marchó a su habitación.

-Espera Inglaterra lo mejor será que este solo- Francia lo frenó -Mon petit, acompaña a tu hermano.

-Está bien papa- Matthew fue corriendo a su habitación.

-Ya está, te puedes marchar tranquilo- Había sido un engaño para que se pudiera marchar sin que los niños sufrieran más.

-Cuídalos por favor- Se dirigieron a la puerta principal.

-Quédate tranquilo no pasará nada-

-Goodbye.

-Adiue- Francia besó los con mucha pasión los labios del inglés -No te olvides de mí mon cher.

-Yo no lo haré ¿Y tú a mí?- El carruaje que donde estaban algunas de sus pertenencias lo estaba esperando para llevarlo al puerto.

* * *

Gracias por leer ahora la cosa se va a poner picante lo prometo mil gracias por los review y las visitas. No quedó como lo hubiera esperado queria poner un poco de FrUK pero no se que me pasa TT_TT

Perdón por las acciones de Alfred pero era el siglo XVII era otra época con otras costumbres, sepan entenderme gracias.

FELIZ FIN DE AÑO

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no son míos son de Himaruya Hidekaz la historia si es mía sino no sería tan loca aahahah wno sexto capi aca las cosas se ponen picantes y empieza el americest con todas las letras ehehhe wno disfruten. Perdón por haberme retrasado con el capi me fue super difícil escribirlo y como sé que prefieren capis un poco más largos de los que estaba acostumbrada a escribir para esta historia perdón perdón perdón espero no voler a retrasarme mas para publicar.

* * *

**_A través de los años_**

_Desvinculados_

Las colonias crecían de manera increíble, pero Arthur no estuvo allí para verlos crecer y se lo lamentaba todos los días, pero su reina y su pueblo lo necesitaban, y tuvo que acomodar sus prioridades. El británico les escribía cartas y les mandaba libros de economía y política, quería que sus hijos sean las mejores colonias de América dignas de Inglaterra.

Desde que Gran Bretaña se fue, Alfred se había vuelto más caprichoso y el único que podía controlarlo había sido Matthew, él lograba calmarlo y que no hiciera locuras o por lo menos no tan descabelladas.

Matthew había desarrollado un gran amor por la lectura pasaba horas en la biblioteca del inglés leyendo en cambio Alfred se escapa al bosque a veces por días, Francia sabía a donde se escapaba entonces solo esperaba a que estuviera cansado y hambriento, sabía que iba a volver. Francis era un padre muy permisivo.

Una tarde Matthew estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro que le había enviado Inglaterra, Alfred pasó corriendo por la puerta de la biblioteca y lo vio sentado leyendo tan tranquilo como siempre.

El ojiazul entró corriendo a la habitación -Me acompañas al bosque- Alfred quitó de la vista de su hermano del libro que estaba leyendo y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-No Alfred.

-Será más divertido que leer todos los libros que nos envía Inglaterra- El ojiazul le quitó el libro y lo tiró muy lejos de donde estaba Matthew.

-¿Quéqué haces?- Matthew miró sorprendido y un poco enojado a su hermano -Yo no creo que sea divertido perderse por días, durante estos cuatro años, en un bosque porque no puedes aceptar que extrañas…- Aun después de haberle dicho eso a Alfred la voz del ojilila no se había elevado ni un solo decibel, pero a medida que se fue dando cuenta de lo que había dicho su voz se ahogó en su garganta.

Cuando Alfred escuchó lo que su hermano gemelo le dijo se quedó demasiado sorprendido nunca le había dicho eso, nunca se había negado a sus caprichos pero desde que el inglés se había marchado a su patria las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Hacía ya cuatro años que el Reino Unido se había ido de Norteamérica dejando a las colonias bajo el absoluto cuidado de Francia y desde ese entonces Alfred se empezó a escapar al bosque, quizás el hecho de que pasó la mayor parte de su infancia muy apegado a Arthur fue la razón no soportó tener que pasar el resto de sus días con solo Francia, cómo pensaba la colonia.

-¿What?

-Lo lo siento yo no quise decir eso, pepperdoname hermano- El ojilila estaba tartamudeando.

En el fondo Alfred sabía que su hermano estaba en lo correcto, el ojiazul escapaba al bosque porque no podía aceptar o mejor dicho no quería aceptar que su madre se había marchado y lo dejó con la incertidumbre de saber que quizás nunca más volverá. Pero la otra potencial razón por la cual la colonia ojiazul comenzó a escaparse fue desde que Matthew se volvió muy apegado a la lectura y cada vez que Alfred pasaba por la biblioteca y veía a su hermano sentado en uno de los sillones de aquella habitación pensaba más aún en Inglaterra y no quería seguirse torturando con ese recuerdo.

-…- Alfred no sabía que decir estaba igual de apenado que su hermano gemelo -Ya nunca estamos juntos como cuando éramos más chicos- Alfred le sonrió a su hermano -Prometo que hoy no me voy a escapar, que voy a volver a casa hoy.

-Nno…

-Va ser divertido Matthy- Era siempre la misma promesa, la diversión.

-Está bien- Matthew salió de la biblioteca con su hermano y se dirigió al establo para buscar sus caballos.

Los dos hermanos empezaron a cabalgar tranquilamente por el paisaje primaveral, la leve brisa del panorama les acariciaba suavemente el cabello, acompañados por la melodiosa canción de las aves que estaban disfrutando del día posadas en las brotadas ramitas de los árboles que surcaban el camino, ninguna de las colonias quería hablar pudo haber sido un buen momento para compartir entre hermanos, pero lo mejor que pudieron intercambiar fue el silencio.

Alfred estaba sumamente nervioso y aburrido permanecer en silencio no era una de sus mejores virtudes y aunque le ruido del galope de sus caballos lo alejaba un poco de la tención el silencio de su hermano seguía allí y seguía incomodándolo.

-Eeeh me alegra que vinieras con migo- Alfred le sonrió -Es como si fuéramos niños otra vez.

-¿A a que te refieres?

-Si volver a pasar tiempo juntos desde que Inglaterra se fue ya no jugamos más juntos- Dijo un poco melancólico el chico de ojos azules.

-Pero nosotros pasamos tiempo juntos…O por lo menos cuando tú no te escapas de las lecciones.

Alfred lo miró un poco enojado -Crees que es lindo ver como nuestro padre le coquetea a nuestras institutrices.

-No…

-¿Y por qué te quedas viendo como nuestro padre engaña a mamá?

-Crees que va a ser distinto si me voy- Dijo con un hilo de voz muy débil que fue casi cubierto por el sonido del galope de los caballos -Dime Al ¿qué cambiara si yo me voy?- Preguntó sin poder mirarlo a los ojos con la vista llorosa.

-Pero estarías con migo…-Fue lo único que el ojiazul dijo antes de que el silencio avasallador se apoderara de la conversión una vez más.

Luego de un largo rato de cabalgar sin rumbo Alfred golpeó a su caballo con las espuelas de sus botas para que corriese con mayor velocidad, en un primer momento su hermano al estar tan absorto en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que lo había dejado atrás.

-Hey! Matthew let's go- Alfred le gritó a su hermano para que se adelantara -Look at this!- El ojiazul le mostró un bello paisaje.

Matthew se había quedado maravillado con lo que se hermano le estaba mostrando en ese momento era un claro en medio del bosque era tan tranquilo, rodeado de pequeños arbustos llenos de flores de varios colores, la brisa que pasaba por entre las copas de los árboles mecía dulcemente las hojas dejando sentir el olor a los pinos y abedules, a lo lejos se podía escuchar como el agua corría con gran velocidad, era un lugar perfecto, era increíble.

-Es increíble Alfred- Matthew se bajó de su caballo, y caminó alrededor de aquel claro viendo maravillado todo lo que lo rodeaba mientras tenía las riendas de su caballo.

-Tres años yéndome de casa algo tenía que hacer- Rio un poco avergonzado y Matthew le sonrió -Sabía que te iba a gustar.

-Por aquí hay un rio ¿no?

-Eeeh, si esta por aquí cerca, sígueme- El ojiazul dio media vuelta con su caballo y guió a su hermano en la dirección donde estaba aquel río.

Cuando los dos hermanos llegaron a la rivera del rio, el ojialila queda sumamente sorprendido.

-Es tan relajante estar aquí- Matthew se bajó de su caballo y lo dejó en la orilla del rio, Alfred imitó a su hermano.

-Tienes razón.

Alfred se quitó sus zapatos y se arremangó un poco sus pantalones para que estos no se mojaran y entró al río -Ven Matthew- El ojiazul lo salpicó con agua.

-Hey!- Se quitó lo zapatos y entró en aquel río.

Ambos se empezaron a salpicar, los dos se reían como no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo la estaban pasando muy bien, corrían de un lado a otro del río y Alfred adoraba que su hermano estuviera con él. De repente Matthew piso una roca que estaba en el fondo del lecho del río resbaló y cayó mojando toda su ropa, en ese momento su hermano comenzó a reír a carcajadas, el ojilila solo suspiró y corrió un mechón mojado de pelo que tenía en el medio de su rostro.

Matthew estaba empapado y Alfred no para de reírse, el rostro del ojilila se había vuelto rojo por la ira y la vergüenza que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, quiso levantarse pero el lecho del río estaba un poco enlodado entonces cada vez que quería levantarse y hacía fuerza con sus brazos se volvía a caer.

-¿Me puedes ayudar hermano?- Preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

-That's right- El ojiazul tomó una de las manos de su hermano y quiso levantarlo pero Matthew jaló del brazo de Alfred y lo tiró al río y este quedo empapado también

-Estamos a mano- Matthew se levantó del lecho del río sin menor dificultad y comenzó a reír.

-Mojaste a tu héroe- El ojiazul se levantó -Empieza acorrer Matthew.

Alfred comenzó a perseguir a Matthew por el lugar para intentar mojarlo, lo estuvo corriendo toda la tarde, ambos se revolcaron en el río y se siguieron mojando. Después de varias horas de estar jugando en el río el peso del agua en sus ropas los había agotado, el ojilila se acostó pesadamente sobre la hierba y escurrió con sus manos su ropa toda mojada dejando al lado suyo un charquito de agua de su camisa.

-¿Qué te sucede Matthew?- Preguntó Alfred saliendo del río.

-Estoy cansado de correr- Seguía acostado escurriéndose la ropa.

-Pero es aburrido estar acostado sin hacer nada vamos a jugar, saltar, correr o lo que sea- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Pero primero quiero secar mi ropa- Dijo el ojilila quitándose su camisa blanca inmaculada.

Alfred hizo lo mismo que su hermano, pero luego se quitó los pantalones también quedando solo con su ropa interior y luego se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los caballos y colgó su ropa en la montura de su caballo para que esta se secara, cuando Matthew lo vio que su hermano gemelo solo tenía puesta su ropa interior sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo carmesí y volteó su rostro rápidamente hacia lado para que el ojiazul no lo notara.

-Matthew!- El ojiazul al ver que su hermano no se volteaba decidió gritar más fuerte –Hey! Mathew pásame tu ropa- Alfred estaba junto a los caballos.

-Eh lo lo siento- El ojilila todavía tenía sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas y fue caminando tranquilamente hasta donde se encontraba a su hermano y colocó sobre la montura de su caballo su camisa.

-¿Y tú pantalón? También está mojado- Alfred le tocó el pantalón a Matthew para comprobar que realmente estaba mojado -Ves está empapado- La colonia ojiazul tiraba de la tela de los pantalones de su hermano pero cuando noto como su hermano se quiso alejar un poco y se empezaba a poner colorado, sonrió de lado -¿O será que tienes vergüenza hermanito?

-Nno yo no tengo vergüenza- El ojilila se plantó delante de su hermano y se sacó sus pantalones mojados delante de su hermano -Ves como no tengo vergüenza- Luego los puso también sobre la montura de su caballo.

El ojiazul quiso reírse a carcajadas pero tuvo que contenerse, era tan fácil converse a su hermano, así que solo lo miró a los ojos y sonrió vagamente. El ojiazul siempre tuvo un gran poder de convencimiento sobre su hermano desde que solo eran unos pequeños.

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?

-Esperar a que se seque nuestra ropa- Dijo con una tímida sonrisa a su hermano el ojilila.

-Nooo- Dijo protestando y luego se tomó la barbilla y se puso a pensar-Ya se, vamos a jugar a las escondidas, vamos Matthew será divertido no te vas aburrir-Lo tomó por los hombros y lo zarandeó un poco.

-Bueno bueno pero deja de moverme así- Se quejó la ojilila.

-Ok tu empiezas a contar- Alfred se fue corriendo a esconderse.

-Pepero yo no quie… auugh- Suspiró su hermano ya había desaparecido, se cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos y comenzó a contar hasta diez –Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…- Siguió contando pacíficamente hasta que llegó al número diez en ese momento se descubrió los ojos – ¡Listo o no aquí voy, Alfred! – Matthew se fue corriendo al bosque para buscar a su hermano.

Matthew empezó a buscar no muy lejos de aquel río, ya que no conocía esos lugares y tenía miedo de perderse, buscó en los árboles detrás de los arbustos y detrás de las rocas grandes y Alfred no aparecía, el ojilila siguió caminando y adentrándose más en el bosque a medida que se adentraba el paisaje se tornaba más oscuro y húmedo ya que los árboles eran más grandes y la luz del sol no llegaba a penetrar por entre medio de la espesura de la arboleda siguió caminando y buscando a su hermano sin voltearse para mirar el camino recorrido y sin darse cuenta ya no supo cómo volver, estaba perdido.

-¿Alfred estás ahí? – Se volteó hacia el lugar de donde creyó había escuchado un sonido, no había nada –Alfred por favor sal de donde quieras que estés, no es gracioso- Suplicó el ojivioleta, estaba demasiado asustado -¿Al alfred?- Estaba muy asustado y seguía escuchando ruidos extraños provenientes de algún lugar del bosque.

Alfred se había escondido a unos cuantos metros de aquel río se había trepado a las primeras ramas de un árbol del bosque en el que se encontraban y espero a que su hermano lo encontrara.

-Seguro que aquí Matthew no me encontrará nunca- Se reía emocionado.

El ojiazul siguió esperando a que su hermano lo encontrara pero nunca apareció, espero por un par de horas en esa rama y su hermano no apareció. Alfred se preocupó salió de su escondite y fue a buscar a Matthew. Alfred empezó a buscarlo cerca del río volvió a donde estaban los caballos y él no estaba, de a poco comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque y buscando a su hermano por todos lados. De repente el cielo se empezó a obscurecer, se avecinaba una tormenta.

-Matthew ¿Dónde estás? ¿Me puedes escuchar?- Gritaba el ojiazul a medida que se adentraba en la espesura del bosque.

Con el avance de la tormenta, Alfred comenzó a correr tenía que encontrar a su hermano, buscaba por todos y por la desesperación hasta buscaba debajo de las piedras grandes o chicas él las levantaba y revisaba a ver si encontraba su hermano, siguió buscando y ya muy adentrado en el bosque vio sentado a los pies de un árbol aun niño con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas y los brazos cruzados sobre ellas y solo tenía puesto su ropa interior que estaba un poco rasgada.

-¡Matthew te encontré!- Alfred fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermano.

-¡Alfred!- Se sorprendió al sentir el cálido cuerpo de su hermano, el ojiazul lo estaba abrazando.

-Pensé que no te iba a encontrar jamás- Alfred estrujaba fuerte a su hermano -Se está acercando una tormenta.

Los dos hermanos empezaron a caminar, el bosque se había vuelto realmente muy obscuro, los árboles se agitaban frenéticamente pero de repente se calmaron era la calma que antecede cualquier tempestad, los dos rubios pensaron que no ya había pasado todo y siguieron caminando sin ninguna preocupación por el bosque hacia donde se encontraban sus caballos y de un momento a otro un trueno interrumpió esa calma y una fuerte lluvia empapo todo lo que a su paso estaba, convirtiendo la tierra en barro y la leve brisa en un caprichoso vendaval.

-Apúrate Alfred tenemos que buscar a nuestros caballos- Matthew comenzó a correr.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla del río, que estaba bastante crecido a causa de la tormenta, los caballos estaban allí donde los había amarrado antes de comenzar a jugar a las escondidas, el ojilila tomó su caballo y lo desamarró del árbol donde lo había atado tomó toda su ropa y comenzó a vestirse Alfred hiso lo mismo y en ese momento comenzó a llover más fuerte.

-Vámonos- Matthew quiso salir del bosque e ir a su casa pero el ojiazul lo detuvo.

-No está lloviendo muy fuerte el camino debe estar inundado los caballos resbalarían, hay que esperar a que pase un poco la tormenta- El ojiazul tomó de las riendas al caballo y se alejaron del río.

Ambos hermanos se adentraron al bosque y se sentaron sobre las raíces de un árbol y junto a ellos amarraron al tronco las riendas de los caballos para que no se escaparan.

-Matthew estás temblando- Alfred se sentó atrás del ojilila y lo abrazó por las espalda.

Matthew todavía tenía su ropa bastante húmeda y con el viento producido por la tormenta más lluvia su cuerpito estaba perdiendo el calor.

-Nno ¿Qué haces? estoy bien- trató de alejarlo el ojiazul solamente sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte.

Con el calor del cuerpo de Alfred, Matthew se sintió más reconfortado, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y lentamente se fue quedando dormido sin que el ojiazul se diera cuenta. Cuando Alfred vio a su hermano dormido sobre su hombro esbozando una sonrisa angelical y tierna desde cualquier ángulo que se la mirase, quedó prendido de ese rostro, le fue imposible no querer a su hermano, se quedó varios minutos contemplando ese rostro pero una gotita de agua cayó en el rostro de Matthew y este despertó viendo la mirada azulina e inquisidora de su hermano, sintiendo su aliento chocando contra su rostro sus labios estaban tan cerca de la boca del contrario, parecía que un mínimo roce los uniría en un cálido beso y quizás lo hicieron sus labios se llegaron a juntar en un contacto etéreo, pero ante el inminente beso Matthew se alejó repentinamente de su hermano con la adrenalina del momento corriendo por sus venas acelerando sus pulsaciones, mientras Alfred sólo sonreía.

-La lluvia está parando, quiero volver a casa- Matthew se levantó del húmedo suelo.

-Está bien volvamos.

La relación entre los dos hermanos había mejorado desde aquel día, pasaban más tiempo juntos en la biblioteca en el jardín o saliendo a cabalgar por el bosque lindero a su hogar, pero Matthew siempre trataba de no acercarse demasiado a su hermano, ni que el ojiazul haga lo mismo.

Una tarde un hombre de cabellos castaños, tés morena por el sol, y profundos ojos verdes igual que los ojos de Inglaterra había llegado a la casa de las colonias norteamericanas y estaba hablando amenamente con Francia. Las dos colonias estaban en la biblioteca cuando escucharon un acento bastante peculiar no era francés ni tampoco inglés ellos no lo conocían, los dos rubios se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Francia, se asomaron lentamente para ver que quien se trataba pero aquel extraño hombre los vio y les sonrió cálidamente.

-Acérquense- Le hiso un ademan para que se unieran a la conversación que tenía con Francia -¿Saben quién soy?- Preguntó todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro, las dos colonias movieron sus cabezas en señal de negación.

-Él es Espagne- Dijo Francia.

-De haber sabido que estarían aquí habría traído a mis colonias conmigo para que jugaran juntos- Dijo el español desordenando los cabellos del ojiazul -"Así que estás son las colonias de Inglaterra, son tan lindas me gustaría que pertenecieran a mi reino"- Pensó el ojiverde.

-Matthew come on- El ojiazul tomó a su hermano por el brazo y se lo llevó del salón.

-What's happen with you?- Preguntó el ojilila al haber sido llevado a la fuerza de la sala donde se encontraba su padre y su supuesto amigo.

-Que no te das cuenta es del tipo que siempre nos contaba Inglaterra- Dijo gesticulando nerviosamente el ojiazul.

-Pero no se parece en nada a lo que nos contó Inglaterra sobre él, parece muy amable y amigable- Dijo confiado Matthew.

-Nos va a separar.

-Yo no creo que España nos lastime.

Mientras las dos colonias estaban en el jardín discutiendo si España era bueno, o malo en la sala los dos reinos seguían hablando amenamente, entre risas y recuerdos.

-España no me dijiste porque viniste aquí.

-Eeeh- No sabía cómo contarle -Me peleé con Austria y ya no estamos más juntos.

-Que mal mon ami ¿Pero por qué?

-Eso no importa, vine aquí para pedirte que estés conmigo, ala tío me siento muy solito la relación que tuve con Austria fue muy duradera y en estos momentos me siento muy mal- Antonio miró a Francis con ojos de perro mojado.

-Pero… -Francis dudó antes de darle una respuesta a su amigo -No puedo estoy con Inglaterra- Suspiró si Arthur se enterase de lo que estaba sucediendo lo mataría.

-Pero a tu rey no le importa hasta quiere que nos cacemos y yo sé que no te importa estar con Inglaterra lo harías de todas formas porque me quieres- Dijo de forma coqueta al oído del galo para convencerlo.

-Sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa cheri pero Inglaterra me va a matar- Besó suavemente los labios del ibérico.

-Sabes que te quiero Francia y porque te quiero te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Yo también te quiero mon cheri- Lo volvió a besar.

-Bueno debo partir tengo porque cada vez que me voy Martín me ruega que me suplica que me quede, están tierno ese niño, deberías conocerlo Francia lo adorarás- España se levantó de su asiento seguido por el galo.

-Seguro que sí y más si se parece a ti mon amour- Lo abrazó por detrás antes de que se fuera de su casa.

Un año y medio más tarde de aquella conversación Inglaterra había vuelto a Norteamérica, el inglés había llegado ya entrada la noche cuando llegó a su casa todo estaba en absoluto silencio, entró en la casa cargando unas pocas maletas que llevó a su habitación la cual era compartida con Francia cuando entro en su cuarto esperó que el francés estuviera en él pero no estaba dejó sus maletas allí y fue a la habitación de Matthew, lentamente entró en la habitación del ojilila, lo vio dormido en su cama se veía tan angelical como siempre, lentamente se acercó a su cama y depositó un cálido beso en su frente.

-Mnnh- Matthew se removió entre las sabanas de su cama y lentamente despertó de su sueño -Mom… You came back- El ojilila se acomodó en su cama y abrazó a Inglaterra.

-I mess you so much darling- Devolvió el abrazo.

-Yo también… ¿Alfred sabe que tú estás aquí?- Preguntó la colonia.

-No, vamos a su pieza- Le propuso el ojiverde a su hijo y juntos se dirigieron a la habitación del ojiazul.

El anglosajón abrió la puerta mientras Matthew se asomaba tímidamente por detrás de la puerta, los dos entraron y se dirigieron un a cada lado de la cama de rubio escandaloso. Matthew se subió a la cama de su hermano y suavemente lo despertó, así lo habían acordado Inglaterra y la colonia ojilila.

-Matthew que haces aquí todavía es de noche- Dijo Alfred con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Alfred mira quien vino- Lo movió un poco para que abriera sus ojos y se despertara.

-Pero tengo sueño, que venga más tarde- Se quejó Alfred mientras se volvía a acomodar para seguir durmiendo.

-Alfred levántate en este instante.

Cuando Alfred escuchó la voz del inglés se levantó de la cama sin dudarlo y miró hacía un lado de su cama y allí lo vio sentado junto Matthew los dos muy sonrientes. Alfred no lo podía creer había regresado, estaba muy feliz.

-Inglaterra volviste, pensé que nunca volverías y que nos dejarías con Francia para siempre- Dijo Alfred abrazando a Gran Bretaña.

-Los extrañé mucho a los dos- Arthur abrazó a sus dos hijos -Quise haber vuelto antes pero mi pueblo no ha estado muy bien y mi reina ha muerto- Abrazó más a sus hijos.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos- Dijo Matthew.

-Pensé que nunca más te íbamos a volver a ver.

-Pero yo les fije que volvería- Dijo el inglés.

-Pero había pasado mucho tiempo.

-Bueno pero lo importante es que está con nosotros- Dijo Matthew

-Saben porque Francia no está en la casa.

-No pero muy seguido sale de noche- Dijo Alfred.

-Y no saben a qué hora regresa.

-No- Dijo el ojilila -Te amigaste con España.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Matthew?

-Porque hace un año España vino, y estuvo hablando con Francia.

-Así que Francia estuvo con España- Dijo por lo bajo -Bueno niños es hora de que se vayan a dormir-

El inglés salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa para espera al francés, estaba furioso. Cuando llegó a la entrada se sentó en unos de los sofás que estaban en el centro de las dos escaleras que subían a todas las habitaciones de la casa, estuvo toda la noche en ese sillón por lo que se había quedado dormido en él. Antes de que el sol empezara a salir por el horizonte las puertas de la gran casa se abrieron y dejaron ver a Francia que entraba a la casa bastante contento. Cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta el ojiverde se levantó del sillón donde estaba durmiendo.

-¿Por qué no estaba en la casa?- Se dirigió al francés -¿A dónde fuiste?

-Estaba esperando a que volvieras mon amour- Lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo -Pero ahora que estás aquí hay que celebrarlo no lo crees así mon cher- Mostrándole una sonrisa cubierta de malas intenciones.

-No- Trato de alejarse de Francia -Quiero que me digas donde estabas.

-¿Pero no me extrañaste? Porque yo lo hice durante todos estos años- Lo volvió a acercar a su cuerpo -Vamos a celebrar que volviste y después hablamos- Francia besó a Inglaterra.

El inglés no se negó a ese beso ni a los que le siguieron, era verdad que lo extrañaba así que solo correspondió a los candentes y necesitados besos del ojiazul, besos que a cada roce se hacían cada vez más desesperados. El ojiverde tomaba al galo de sus cabellos profundizando el contacto mientras que el francés lo tomaba de la cintura estrechando la distancia de sus cuerpos encendiéndolos con el fuego de la pasión y lujuria y con sus habilidosas manos quería dejar caer todas las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo de su amado.

-Nnm… No espera no van a ver aquí los niños- Dijo agitado por el beso mientras tomaba distancia del galo -Vamos a nuestro cuarto.

-Bueno por ti lo haría en donde sea- Le guiñó un ojo mientras el rostro del británico se volvía rojo de la vergüenza.

Francis tomó a Inglaterra de la mano y corriendo subieron las escaleras hacia las habitaciones y en el camino a su cuarto Francia estampaba al ojiverde contra la pared lo besaba sin importarle en lo más mínimo que sus hijos los llegaran a ver. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación Francia la abrió con fuerza de par en par comenzando a besar con locura al inglés y este trataba de cerrar las puertas mientras era desvestido por el francés. En el camino hacia la cama el inglés acariciaba todo el cuerpo de su amante al paso que dejaba a Francia solo con su ropa interior.

-¿Me extrañaste?- Dijo Arthur tirando a Francia sobre la cama.

-Claro que si mon amour- Lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y lo tiró sobre él para empezar a quitarle la ropa.

Sus bocas se chocaban en interminables besos y manos acariciaban los cuerpos contrarios reconociéndose una vez más después de tantos años, para luego dar rienda suelta a los deseos. Francia comenzó a besar el cuello de Inglaterra dando pequeñas mordidas y lamiendo de vez en cuando con mucha rudeza, marcándolo con sus besos, y luego descendió por su pecho hasta llegar al abdomen, se detuvo en su abdomen para poder ver el rostro del ojiverde tratando de ahogar sus gemidos dentro se garganta, sonrió socarronamente quería hacerlo gritar de placer entonces rápidamente se dirigió hacia sus pantalones donde había algo se quería despertar, lo despojó de sus últimas prendas y las tiró por algún lugar de su habitación. Francia lo tenía a su merced.

-No, espera Francia- El inglés le rogó mientras se alejaba unos centímetros del francés.

-Yo sé que lo quieres- Se acercó al inglés, como un tigre se acerca a su presa.

-Nos van escuchar los niños- Tratándose de cubrir con las sabanas.

-Los niños están durmiendo mon cher- Juntó su cuerpo con el inglés -Ahora ¿Dónde estábamos?

Francia pasó su mano lentamente sobre la hombría de su amante provocando mil sensaciones distintas en el ojiverde que mordió su labio inferior para no exteriorizar el gemido que aquel roce provocaba, Francia al no lograr su cometido puso su rodilla entre medio de las piernas de Reino Unido y levemente presionó volviendo a ocasionar un frustrado gemido.

-Relájate y déjame llevarte al paraíso- Sonrió acercándose a la entre pierna de Arthur y luego posó su labios sobre la erección del británico y comenzó a lamer todo el miembro del ojiverde despacio para torturarlo lentamente.

El ojiverde dejó escapar sonoros suspiros por aquella muestra de absoluto placer mientras clavaba sus uñas en la almohada, el ojiazul subió su mirada y al ver a Inglaterra en ese estado de placer quitó su boca del miembro del británico y sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede Inglaterra?

-Aaah- Estaba agitado hacía tiempo que no recibía ese tipo de atenciones –No aah no te detengas por favor.

-Como tu digas mon amour- El Francés siguió dándole placer a Inglaterra hasta que este no se vino dentro de su boca salpicando con su semilla el rostro del galo.

-Aaah- El ojiverde se levantó de la cama quedando sentado sobre el colchón frente a la maliciosa sonrisa de Francia -¿Me extrañaste?- Rodeó el cuello del ojiazul con su brazos juntando sus frentes y el francés lo tomó por la cintura.

-Por supuesto.

-Di que me amas.

-Je t' aime- El inglés no dudo en la veracidad de aquella declaración.

Inglaterra se acercó más aun a Francia y besó sus labios, besó que fue habidamente correspondido por el francés que dejó colar en su boca la lengua de Gran Bretaña, convirtiendo aquel contacto en un juego por quien tenía el poder la situación, en un momento parecía que Inglaterra estaba abandonando el campo de batalla pero comenzó a morder lánguidamente los labios del galo mientras este recorría toda la espalda del británico hasta llegar a su trasero para apretarlo con fuerza en ese momento el inglés mordió sin ninguna delicadeza el labio inferior del galo provocando que saliera sangre del mismo.

-I'm sorry- Dijo Arthur mientras besaba la clavícula del francés con suma delicadeza –Quiero que me hagas tuyo- Le susurró al oído.

Francis al tener el premiso del Reino Unido para llegar a lo más profundo de su ser, lo tiró sobre la cama y luego le separó la piernas dejando expuesta la entrada del ojiverde; Francia se lamió tres de sus dedos de manera muy provocativa, haciendo que el inglés sonriera, luego introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Arthur y empezó a dibujar círculos dentro de ella mientras sacaba y volvía a introducir su dedo índice repetitivamente e hizo lo mismo con los otros dos dedos y luego de unos minutos se acercó al ojiverde que no paraba de gemir y suspirar.

-Ya estás preparado mon amour- Susurró mientras sonreía socarronamente.

-Si- Suspiró.

Francia tomó las piernas del inglés y las colocó sobre sus hombros, lo tomó fuertemente de la cintura y de a poco fue introduciendo su erecto miembro en la entrada de su amante. El ojiverde se movió un poco al sentir aquella intromisión que parecía que lo rompería en dos.

-Quédate quieto que así es más difícil, tu lo sabes- Hizo un mueca de disgusto mientras lo tomaba más fuerte por la cintura -Sigues siendo tan estrecho como la primera vez.

-Aaaah! Cállate que soy yo el que lo sufre.

-Bien que cuando te acostumbras no sufres tanto no es así mon cherí- Dijo mientras se acomodaba debajo del ojiverde

El ingles empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente y Francia comenzó a penetrarlo despacio para no lastimarlo era lo que siempre procuraba con el menor sus cuerpos estaban conectados se movían en perfecta sincronía, su respiraciones se alteraban al igual que su pulso.

-Aaah- Francia había tomado con una de sus manos el miembro del británico y lo estrujaba y masajeaba -Aaah mátame aaah Francia- Trato de pronunciar entre suspiros el ojiverde.

-Aaaah! Te amo te amo mon amour.

-Di que aaah me extrañaste.

-Te extrañé mon amour.

-Di que extrañaste estar dentro mío- Francia vaciló ante aquella petición, que era lo que le ocultaba al ojiverde -Dímelo… Aaah!

-Te extrañé extrañé todo de ti tu cuerpo aah, tu aaah voz, tus gemidos cuando aaah te penetro… todo.

Sus cuerpos necesitados uno del otro cada vez estaban más pegados entre si, querían sentirse, tocarse, volverse a conocer como si fuera la primera noche. El amor entre ellos dos parecía intacto que el tiempo no pudo posar sus manos sobre él y con cada caricia, beso y roce que se brindaban lo comprobaban.

-Aaah creo que ya…- Arthur estaba a mil no aguantaba más, el ojiverde se había abrazado fuertemente a la espalda del francés.

-Yo creo aaah que tamaaah… Inglaterra- Gemía su nombre.

Las estocadas de Francia eran cada vez más violentas y más certeras a cada golpe llegaba más profundo a ese lugar donde Inglaterra perdía todo el control, sus cuerpos sudados pedían más fuego, más amor.

-Francia… por favor no pares.

-No lo haré- Le sonrió.

Las estocadas eran más rápidas y frenéticas los dos estaban llegando al orgasmo, estaban llegando al cielo con solo entrelazar sus cuero al ritmo del amor, ya no aguantaron más y ambos se vinieron en el cuerpo de su contraparte Francia dentro del ojiverde e Inglaterra sobre su vientre manchando la mano del galo. Francis se acercó al abdomen del inglés y lamió todo aquel líquido espeso y blanquecino, luego se acostó al lado de Inglaterra.

-Realmente te amo France-

Ambos rubios durmieron abrazos el uno al otro toda la noche con sus manos entrelazadas por entre las sabanas que en la noche lo vieron expresarse su infinito amor.

Al día siguiente Inglaterra estaba caminando por la casa buscando quería saber donde estaba la noche anterior y justo lo vio cruzando el pasillo que unía las dos escaleras centrales.

-Francia ven aquí en este momento- dijo con un tono bastante calmado.

-¿Qué sucede mon cher?- Le contestó con una reluciente sonrisa –Quieres otra sesión de amor como la de anoche.

-Quiero que me digas donde estuviste anoche- Preguntó totalmente serio, el ojiverde no estaba jugando.

-Estaba contigo- se acercó y tomó un mechón de Gran Bretaña -En nuestra cama, ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Hablo enserio donde estuviste.

El ojiazul no supo responder y el silencio hablo por él contestando lo que nunca se animaría a confesarle a su pareja, que le había sido infiel. Francia solo pudo bajar su mirada y correr su rostro.

-¿Hace cuanto?- Preguntó tratando de mantener la compostura mientras se alejaba un par de pasos de él hacía el lado de las escaleras.

Solo hubo otro silencio por parte de Francia.

-Contéstame imbécil- Gritó Inglaterra ante la impotencia.

-Cuatro años- Ocultó su rostro el francés detrás de un mechón de rubio cabello.

Francia le estaba dando la espalda al Reino Unido cuando confesó su infidelidad, el inglés se acercó al ojiazul y al oído le susurró -Sabes que es lo peor de todo- Francia se giró e intentó verlo a los ojos -Que yo me enamoré.

Inglaterra caminó sobre sus pasos dándole la espalda al galo –Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera pensaste en nuestros hijos, no estoy hablando de mi sino de ellos…- Se aljaba del francés para ocultar las lágrimas.

-Per…

-Solo cállate esta vez voy a hablar yo- el inglés se dio vuelta mostrando su pero rostro estaba totalmente furioso –Te acostaste con media Norteamérica en estos cuatro años y no te importó que pudieran pensar tus hijos- El inglés tomó su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Esp…

-Shut up, todo lo que me dijiste anoche fue una mentira, una estúpida mentira pero yo soy el peor estúpido porque te creí, confié en ti. Encima de todo trajiste al español a nuestra casa como se te pudo haber ocurrido semejante idea.

-Mon maour…

-¡Cállate de una buena vez! Como pude haber creído esa maldita promesa de amor- Negó con su cabeza -Eres un monstruo no te importó nada más que tu placer físico, quiero que te largues en este momento de la casa no quiero volver a verte más.

-Déjame explicarte.

-Me engañaste por cuatro años que quieres explicar, imbécil, vete de aquí- Gritó el ojiverde -No quiero que vuelvas nunca más- Sentenció con total furia.

Los gritos resonaron por toda la casa al escuchar tal escándalo los gemelos fueron a averiguar que era lo que sucedía, Alfred y Matthwe escucharon todo muy sorprendidos no podían creer lo que su padre había confesado.

-Enviaré una institutriz no quiero que mis hijos olviden su herencia francesa- Dijo Francia frente a Inglaterra.

-Has lo que quieras yo te juro por mi reina que no vas a ver a tus hijos nunca más en toda tu vida- Inglaterra le tiró un jarrón que estaba en una mesa cerca de las escaleras, que por poco acierta en la cabeza del francés.

-Papá que hiciste- Susurró el ojilila.

Francia se había marchado de la casa e Inglaterra se había quedado estático con sus puños cerrados conteniendo las ganas de llorar entonces fue cuando sus hijos bajaron por las escaleras corriendo, el ojiverde se dio vuelta y ellos lo abrazaron.

-Siento que hayan tenido que oír eso- Dijo cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello.

-Está bien- Dijo Matthew.

-Perdónenme- Inglaterra los volvió a abrazar y se fue de la entrada principal de la casa.

El inglés se dirigió directamente al baño se sentía sucio, no podía creer que lo que acababa de suceder; llegó al cuarto de baño y solo dejó que el agua hiciera en su cuerpo el debido trabajo lavar su penas y su cuerpo.

-Debo ser fuerte por mis colonias- Dijo todavía remojando su cuerpo en la bañera.

Las dos colonias se encontraban en el jardín hablando de la que había sucedió hacía unos momentos, cuando el ojiverde apareció intentando parecer sólido los dos rubios se acercaron a él, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Ustedes dos sabían de todo esto?- Preguntó sin animo el inglés.

-Nosotros sabíamos que el salía casi todas las noches pero no sabíamos que hacía- Confesó Alfred.

-Lo siento mucho- Los volvió a abrazar -Siento haberme ido por tanto tiempo.

-Nosotros entendemos mamá- Cuando los niños dijeron esas palabras el inglés solo pudo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Gracias por leer bueno puse varios hechos historicos en este capi y creo q me emociones con la extensión tambien 17 pags de world espero q sea de su agrado perdon por la demora pero asi lo pude hacer más largo de los capis normales

Bueno aquí los hecho históricos:

1- Cuando aparece España y habla de matrimonio y q se habia separado del señorito Austria quise hablar de la guerra de sucesión española donde la corona francesa y española se unieron y Inglaterra, Holanda y Austria no querian que pasara.

2-La separación de Francia e Inglaterra es la guerra de los siete años q fue entre Iggy y Francia en Norteamérica y Francis pierde todos los territorios franceses en América a manos de nuestro querido y adorado Sir Arthur Kirkland.

El titulo del capi se lo debo a mi profe de quimica ella habla de atomos y yo de yaoi q cosas tndran algo q ver ahahah.

Espero q les haya gustado muchas gracias por los comentarios se los agradezco un monton y por seguir este humilde fic FrUK espero no retrasarme mas pero las cosas se complican en mi casa mi familia esta muy encima mio y no puedo escribir espero poder actualizar cada dos semanas por lo menos

Otro anuncio importante el prximo capi no va haber FrUK el siguiente va ser dedicado absolutamente a los hermanos norteamericanos capi con yaoi ehehehehe asi q FrUKfanaticas no desesperies que en el siguiente capi o sea al 7 voy a poner solo FrUK

Un millon de gracias por seguir la historia y por dejar sus adorables reviews q hacen q todo esto valga la pena el tener q esconderme para escribir escribir de noche y todas las cosas q hago para no abandonar la historia esposible por ustedes GRACIAS.

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Wno como ya saben Hetalia no es mio es de Himaruya Hidekaz

Séptimo capi va ser totalemente Americest en el próximo capi va haber FrUk y se seguro otras parejas y más personajes no voy a anticipar nada todavía tngo q revolver mis libros de historia 8D

* * *

_A través de los años_

_Libertad_

_¿Qué estamos dispuestos a perder por nuestra libertad?_

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde que Francia y Gran Bretaña se habían separado, las cosas habían mejorado bastante en especial el humor de inglés que después de aquella devastadora pelea su ánimo había quedado por el suelo.

La primera semana después de aquel incidente el inglés había decidido no dormir más en la habitación que había compartido con el francés porque seguir en aquel cuarto se le tornaba desesperante, todo le recordaba a él, por lo que pidió que cerraran aquella habitación bajo llave y el inglés se quedó con la misma guardándola en un cajoncito del escritorio de su estudio.

Una mañana Inglaterra al no poder soportar seguir viviendo en aquella casa decidió mudarse a una casa en la cuidad esta no era tan grande como en la que estaban viviendo pero tenía dos pisos, varias habitaciones, una de ellas ideal para que se convirtiera en su biblioteca y la otra en su estudio, también contaba con un hermoso jardín trasero, y esta estaba cerca del puerto lo que sería más provechoso para el ojiverde ya que podría recibir las cartas que le enviaban desde su patria y a la vez más seguro ya que los mensajeros podrían ser abatidos por los bandidos que asolaban por los bosques y de esa manera podría preservar sus importantes documentos enviados desde su lejana tierra.

Esa misma mañana ya estaban preparando los caballos y el carruaje para que él y sus hijos se marcharan de aquel lugar, solo llevarían algunas de sus pertenencias más importantes y luego todo lo demás sería enviado a su nuevo hogar por los empleados de la casa.

A penas el carruaje paro frente a su nuevo hogar las colonias inglesas quedaron sorprendidas la casa no se comparaba con el aquel pomposo palacio donde habían vivido toda su infancia pero tenía su encanto, Alfred bajó corriendo y fue al segundo piso donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones, con la misma velocidad con la que había ingresado a la casa recorrió todas las habitaciones y a su gusto eligió la mejor para él.

-Está es mi habitación- Gritó asomándose por la venta de la misma.

-Tienes que hacer tanto escándalo- Le dijo Arthur a su hijo, pero el menor no lo escuchó -¿Matthew por qué no vas a elegir tu habitación?- Le sugirió a su otro hijo que seguía a todavía a su lado contemplando el frente de la casa.

-Aah… Está bien Inglaterra- El ojilila ingresó en la casa y subió las escaleras y empezó a recorrer las habitaciones y pasó por la habitación que ya había proclamado como suya su hermano.

-Hey brother- Alfred salió de su nueva habitación -Elige esta habitación- Lo llevó al cuarto que estaba junto a la habitación del ojiazul -Quiero que estemos cerca… Como cuando vivíamos en la otra casa- Sonrió -No quieres estar junto a mí- Dijo Alfred a su hermano mientras le mostraba su nueva habitación.

-Pero yo pero pero…- Matthew trataba de explicarle a su hermano.

-Pero pero… nada vamos a estar siempre juntos- Alfred rió con su típica y ruidosa carcajada.

Arthur ingresó a su nueva casa con un sonoro suspiró de cansancio y se dirigió a la sala miró cada detalle de la habitación dejó una pequeña maleta en uno de los sillones que había en ella y después se dispuso a recorrer toda la casa.

El inglés se había dedicado a la educación de sus colonias exclusivamente, día por medio sus dos hijos recibían lecciones de economía, política o estrategias militares que venían ligadas con las lecciones de historia.

Alfred odiaba todo eso de las clases que le daba Inglaterra, él quería ir a la calle y pasear y conocer a su gente y jugar por ahí pero Arthur no le dejaba hacer seguido aquellas cosas. Desde que Francia y Gran Bretaña se separaron las cosas cambiaron para toda la familia, no solo para los dos reinos, el ojiazul ya no podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Por estas actitudes el inglés y su hijo vivían peleándose casi todos los días y Matthew solo miraba con cierto cansancio aquellas peleas sin poder hacer nada o sin tener el valor de hacerlo. Todas la peleas terminaban iguales Arthur le ordenaba a Alfred que se fuera a su cuarto y luego este se escapaba por la ventana de la habitación.

Esa noche Alfred estaba cansado por lo que decidió volver temprano a su casa y para que Inglaterra no se enterara que se había escapado siendo que estaba castigado, le empezó a tirar piedritas a la ventana de Matthew.

Matthew estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo y de repente empieza a escuchar unos golpecitos en su ventana, al oír los golpecitos no dejaban de sonar decidió asomarse por su balcón, ya que su habitación al igual que la de su hermano tenían balcones que daban al pequeño jardín delantero de la casa, y su hermano estaba parado bajo su ventana con una sonrisa en su rostro y un par de piedras que agitaba con sus manos mientras era iluminado por el farol de la acera.

-¿Me puedes dejar subir?- Sonrió bobamente.

Matthew sabía la rutina -Está bien hermano- Volvió a entrar a su habitación y sacó de su armario un juego de sabanas que se encontraba todo anudado, salió otra vez al balcón de su habitación y le tiró esa improvisada soga, pero sin querer tiró el libro que estaba leyendo y cayó sobre la cabeza del ojiazul ya que lo había dejado sobre el barandal del balcón.

-Ay! ¿Por qué me tiras libros?- se quejó bajito para que nadie se enterara que estaba fuera de la casa estando castigado y a esas horas.

-Perdóname, me puedes subir el libro- Le extendió la soga.

-Ok! Brother- Dijo eso y empezó a trepar por las sabanas y luego se subió al balcón de su hermano -¿Qué estabas leyendo?- No había visto la portada del libro de Matthew.

-Dame… -Suspiró -Las historias que nos contaba Inglaterra- Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo carmesí -Es Rapunzel.

Alfred sonrió maliciosamente -Ahora que lo pienso esa historia se parece a nosotros dos… Rapunzel, Rapunzel.

-Cállate Alfred.

-Rapunzel Rapunzel deja ya tu cabello caer- Alfred había arrinconado a su hermano entre él y su balcón estrechando las distancias entre sus cuerpos.

-Cállate o sino le digo a Inglaterra que te escapaste- Suspiró -Vete a tu cuarto de una vez- Dijo en voz baja.

Alfred sonrió y se trepó al balcón, desde allí saltó al balcón de su habitación y entró a su cuarto sin quitar de su rostro aquella sonrisa y la imagen de ver a su hermano totalmente colorado.

Al día siguiente Matthew le pidió a su hermano que por favor no se peleara con Inglaterra por las lecciones que impartía casi todos los días, y el ojiazul aceptó la petición de su hermano. La clase de economía había sido demasiado aburrida para la colonia de ojos azules.

Los dos hermanos estaban en el jardín trasero de la casa, Matthew estaba leyendo un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca mientras Alfred estaba acostado sobre el pasto viendo la cambiante forma de las nubes al desfilar por celeste cielo, mientras la lee brisa les movía el cabello a ambos hermanos.

-Todo era más fácil cuando Francia estaba con nosotros- Suspiró Alfred.

-Lo extraño mucho- Dijo Matthew dejando su libro a un costado suyo, con una mueca en su rostro que denotaba nostalgia.

Desde que Inglaterra y Francia se habían separado, el rey de Francia había unido la corona francesa con la corona española, había sido como una especie de matrimonio, las dos naciones estaban conformes con ello. Francia y España pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y parecían felices, los dos en sus pasados cargaban con los recuerdos de amores truncos y finales demasiado deprimentes en ese aspecto eran muy iguales; querían recuperarse de tanto dolor y desamor en sus vidas.

Con España el ojiazul viajaba más de lo que lo hacías con Inglaterra, navegar por el océano Atlántico se había convertido en un hábito, y si se podría llegar a decir un hábito rutinario.

Ese día el francés llegaría a las costas del sur del océano Atlántico y conocería a ese niño del que el español hablaba tanto. Ya habían llegado al puerto del Río de la Plata. En el puerto había dos niños jugando entre los marineros que cargaban y descargaban mercancías traídas desde Europa.

Cuando uno de ellos vio bajar del barco al español fue corriendo a recibirlo -¡Papá! -El niño de cabellos claros y ojos verdes, Martín, tomó del brazo a su hermano y ambos abrazaron al ibérico y este correspondió aquel abrazo.

-Te extrañó mucho- Dijo el hermano de Martín señalándolo, él era muy parecido a Martín solo que su cabello era más rubio todavía y sus ojos eran de un verde aguamarina, el niño se llamaba Sebastián.

-Es mentira- Martín se abrazó más al español.

España solo rió ante la acción de la colonia -Y tú Sebastián me extrañaste- Miró a su hijo, con un rostro lleno de ternura.

-Si yo te extrañé- Lo volvió a abrazar.

-Yo los extrañé más.

Francia estaba detrás de ellos viendo la escena familiar, con una sonrisa en sus labios esa escena le había traído del pasado muchos recuerdos familiares. El pequeño ojiverde lo había visto y una duda se le formó en el entrecejo.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Preguntó Martín mientras seguía abrazado a España.

El galo se agachó para quedar a la misma altura del niño, mientras que Martín deshacía el abrazó y el español y su hermano se quedaban viendo -Yo soy Francia- El ojiazul se presentó.

-¡¿Mamá?- Dijo contentó el chico castaño obscuro .

-…- Se sorprendió le dijo mamá -Mamá.

-Sí, España siempre nos habla de ti y de que algún día ibas a venir- Cuando Martín dijo eso España intentó callarlo pero era demasiado tarde, mientras Sebastián solo se reía.

Ese día estuvieron los cuatro juntos, y Martín le mostró al ojiazul toda su casa, parecían una familia, como la que Francia tuvo con Inglaterra y por una estupidez por parte del galo se acabó todo.

Pero las cosas entre Francia y España no funcionaron del todo bien, ya que después de un largo tiempo juntos hubo peleas y los dos europeos terminaron su relación amorosa y solo mantuvieron una relación de muy buenos amigos y aliados. Los hijos de Antonio no lo volvieron a ver por un largo tiempo.

Las colonias norteamericanas no volvieron a saber de Francia, Inglaterra nunca lo nombraba en su casa y sus hijos no se animaban a hacerlo delante del británico.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta y un joven de ojos violáceos de no menos de quince años, se dirigió a la puerta y averiguar de qué se trataba, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un mensajero real que tenía una carta en sus manos y le informó a Matthew que esta carta tendría que ser entregaba urgentemente a su padre, el ojilila tomó la carta y le agradeció al mensajero.

Matthew se encaminó a al estudio donde generalmente se encontraba Inglaterra, pero en el camino se topó con su hermano que al ver la carta que llevaba en sus manos los empezó a seguir, para que le develara su contenido.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- Preguntó Alfred.

-Una carta para Inglaterra- Siguió caminando para intentar dejar atrás a su hermano.

-Eso ya lo sé- Rodó sus ojos -Pero que dice.

-No lo sé Alfred, es de Gran Bretaña la carta yo no puedo abrirla y espiar su contenido- Siguió caminando.

Alfred se acercó a su hermano y lo acorraló contra una pared -Pero no quieres saber – Preguntó tomándolo por las muñecas.

-Déjame Alfred- Trató de sacarse de encima al ojiazul pero en el forcejeo cayeron al piso y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, sus respiraciones se chocaban y sus miradas no podían dejar de escudriñar la mirada de su contrario, Matthew estaba sonrojado y por su parte Alfred tenía una sonrisita en sus labios -Alfred déjame- Lo empujó, se levantó y con la carta todavía en sus manos y se dirigió al estudio de Gran Bretaña para poder entregarle la carta, Alfred se quedó sentado en el suelo con la sonrisa dibujada todavía en su rostro.

Matthew golpeó la puerta del estudio de Inglaterra -Permiso- Dijo con su suave voz.

-¿Que sucede Matthew?- Arthur estaba sentado detrás del escritorio con un par de papeles esparcidos en el centro de la gran mesa.

-Es una carta con el sello real- Le informó al inglés y le llevó la carta hasta donde se encontraba.

-Gracias- Le sonrió a su hijo.

-El mensajero dijo que era urgente- Le comentó con preocupación -Me voy- Sonrió y salió de la habitación.

La carta le informaba al ojiverde que debía partir inmediatamente hacía Asia y que un barco lo estaría esperando en el puerto. El británico leyó la carta en inmediatamente fue a prepararse para su viaje y pidió que reunieran a sus hijos en el salón principal.

Los dos chicos estaban sentados en los sillones, impacientes querían saber porque los había llamado el inglés, que les tendría que decir que era tan importante.

-Yo no hice nada esta vez, no sé qué hago aquí- Dijo el ojiazul de brazos cruzados -¿Qué decía la carta Matthew?

-La carta… -Dijo causándole más intriga a su hermano.

-Sí, sí la carta- Estaba emocionado.

-La carta…- Meditó un poco, su hermano se moría de los nervios y la curiosidad -No lo sé.

En ese momento apareció Arthur en la sala y los dos hermanos se callaron y miraron al nombrado, Alfred estaba nervioso de que le echara la culpa de algo, siempre lo llamaba para hablar de una de sus travesuras, pero no entendía porque lo había llamado a su hermano también, será que se portó mal su querido hermano, al ojiazul una sonrisa perversa se le formó en el rostro. El Reino Unido se sentó en un sillón frente a sus dos colonias, no parecía enojado pensó el ojiazul.

-Hoy he recibido una carta con el sello de la corona- Vio que Alfred estaba muy impaciente, suspiró pesadumbradamente y prosiguió con lo que le tenía que decir -Y la carta decía que un barco me estaba esperando para ir a Asia.

-Y tú te vas a ir- Dijo Alfred un poco triste.

-Es mi deber- Dijo Arthur levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba y empezó a caminar.

-Y yo soy tu hijo- Miró a su hermano que estaba sentado al lado de él sin decir nada -Somos tus hijos- Le gritó levantándose también.

-Alfred ya estás grande para hacer estos berrinches- Se dio vuelta y le contestó muy enojado.

-No me importa- Alfred le volvió a gritar, Matthew se levantó y lo abrazó por los hombros para que se calmara, el ojiazul lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y apartó la mano de Matthew de su hombro.

-Me voy hoy mismo- Volvió a su camino -Y para cuando vuelva quiero que hayas madurado Alfred- Sentenció el inglés sin darse vuelta para volver a mirarlo.

-Si te vas hoy para cuando vuelvas ya no estaré- El ojiazul abandonó el salón.

-Hermanó…- Quiso seguirlo pero alguien lo detuvo.

-Déjalo, tiene que entenderlo- Inglaterra lo había tomado de su muñeca -Intentaré volver pronto- Le sonrió al ojilila y se fue, Matthew suspiró y fue a buscar a su hermano.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Inglaterra se había marchado, y el comportamiento de Alfred era siempre el mismo salía todas las noches pero ahora lo hacía sin esconderse, no tenía que treparse por una ventana a la madrugada para no ser descubierto por el inglés, ahora hacía lo que quería en aquella casa.

Una noche Alfred estaba por salir de su casa a quien sabe qué lugar, ya eran las diez de la noche. Matthew estaba sentado en la escalera esperándolo, cuando su hermano bajó por esa escalera el ojilila los siguió hasta la puerta.

-Vienes conmigo Matthew- Le sonrió.

-No- El ojiazul por salir por la puerta, Matthew estaba parado detrás de él sin hacer -¿Por qué te sigues yendo por las noches si Gran Bretaña se fue?- Preguntó en voz baja sosteniéndolo de la muñeca.

Alfred se dio vuelta y lo miro a los ojos -Porque quiero- Le mostró una sonrisita tonta y se fue dejando la puerta abierta.

Matthew se había quedado toda la noche detrás de esa puerta por su hermano, sentado en la escalera se había quedado dormido, y antes de que la primera luz del día apareciera su hermano estaba golpeando la puerta de la casa con mucha fuerza, el ojilila despertó de su sueño y rápidamente fue a abrirle la puerta al ojiazul.

Alfred tenía los ojos rojos y olor a alcohol en su ropa había estado bebiendo, se tambaleaba a cada paso, Matthew lo vio pero no dijo nada que podía decir que lo que hacía no estaba bien para que no lo iba a escuchar en silencio pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de su hermano y lo ayudó a subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto, lo acostó en la cama y lo desvistió.

-Ay! yo puedo solo- Intentó quejarse la colonia inglesa.

-Guarda silenció- Matthew solo suspiró y terminó de hacer su trabajo, lo arropó bien y esperó a que se empezara a quedar dormido, cuando el ojilila sintió que su hermano ya estaba completamente dormido decidió salir de aquella habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible.

-Matthew no te vayas- El ojiazul había reaccionado con el rechinido de la puerta de su habitación.

-Está bien hermano- Pero lo que Matthew dijo no fue lo que hiso ya que salió por aquella puerta dejando solo a Alfred.

-Te dije que no te fueras- Se quejó antes de que el ojilila cerrara la puerta de su habitación.

Matthew empezó a caminar por los obscuros pasillos y hasta llegar a la cocina donde buscó una jarra y la llenó con agua, luego volvió a hacer el mismo recorrido de regreso a la habitación de su hermano, abrió la puerta y su hermano estaba acostado casi a punto de dormirse, el silencio era hipnótico.

-Aquí estoy- Dijo Matthew acercándose a la cama y dejando la jarra en la mesita de luz, luego el ojilila se sentó en la cama del rubio ojiazul con una mueca de cansancio, Alfred se acomodó sobre sus piernas -Duerme, debes descansar- Matthew empezó a acariciarle el cabello muy delicadamente.

-Me gusta que me hagas eso…- Le dijo Alfred a su hermano con la voz cansada -Pero más me gustas tú- Se giró para quedar frente a su hermano.

Matthew trató de alejarse pero la cabecera de la cama se lo impidió estaba acorralado y Alfred se empezó a acortar las distancias entre ellos dos y comenzó a besar el cuello del ojilila mientras le quitaba el chaleco que tenía puesto.

-Alfred aléjate de mí- Dijo con la voz jadeante mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

-Pero yo te quiero- Intentó besarlo pero al ojilila lo apartó con sus manos.

-Estás ebrio Alfred- Como pudo tomó la jarra que había puesto en la mesita de luz y vació todo su contenido sobre Alfred.

-¡Ay! ¡Está fría!- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del ojiazul -¿Por qué me tiraste la jarra con agua?

-Estabas diciendo tonterías- Contestó Matthew volviendo a colocar la jarra, ahora vacía, en la mesita de luz.

-Lo que dije fue la verdad- Alfred se sentía decepcionado, su hermano lo estaba rechazando -Pero si no sientes lo mismo no te culpo- El ojiazul cubrió su mirada con un mechón de su rubia cabellera mientras giraba de lado su cabeza.

-Eeh…- Matthew estaba atónito -De verdad estás diciendo esto.

-Claro, nunca mentiría con algo como esto, es más nunca te mentiría a ti porque yo te amo- Alfred rodeo el cuello de Matthew con sus brazos y se lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa -Tu que dices me quieres.

-Yo… yo te amo- Matthew besó al ojiazul, nunca pensó que se podía animar a hacer tal cosa a medida que el beso se iba profundizando las mejillas del ojilila se tornaban de un rojo carmesí. Alfred se sonreía mientras correspondía al beso del ojilila.

El beso a cada momento se volvía más fogoso, sus lenguas jugueteaban y se conocían, era la primera vez que sus lenguas se inmiscuían en la cavidad del otro, necesitaban reconocerse reclamar esos labios como suyos y de nadie más, se necesitaban, querían tenerse cerca, querían estremecer ante en roce con la piel de su contrario. Pero el aire es indispensable para el funcionamiento del cuerpo y sus pulmones empezaron a pedir a gritos una bocanada de aire y por lo que se tuvieron que separar.

-Abrázame Alfred- Le pidió la ojazul, con la respiración entrecortada, sin rechistar lo abrazó.

-¿Por qué lloras Matt?- Alfred sintió las lágrimas en su pecho.

-No quiero que te alejes de mí.

-Nunca lo haría.

Los dos hermanos durmieron abrazados toda la noche, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron por entre las cortinas abiertas de par en par de la ventana del ojiazul. El ojilila comenzó a removerse sobre el pecho de Alfred, que seguía aun dormido. Cuando Matthew despertó completamente sintió que el cuerpo de su hermano estaba extremadamente caliente, la colonia de ojos lilas se sentó sobre el colchón y observó el cuerpo de su gemelo con cierta preocupación, las mejillas de Alfred estaban teñidas de un color rosado a causa de la temperatura, Matthew acercó sus boca a la frente de su hermano y la rozó con sus labios. Alfred tenía fiebre.

El ojiazul se empezó a despertar y vio como su hermano lo estaba mirando y luego sintió como lo besó -¿Qué sucede Matthew? Abrázame que tengo frío- Le dijo un poco adormilado mientras le sonreía.

-Alfred tienes fiebre- Dijo el ojilila muy alarmado.

Matthew le sonrió y acarició la frente del ojiazul, mientras le sonreía cálidamente- Espérame aquí, no hagas ninguna tontería, ya regreso- El ojiazul se fue de la habitación, tenía que buscar un termómetro.

El ojilila de regreso a la habitación de su hermano, llenó una fuente con agua y tomó unos paños y haciendo equilibrio regresó a la habitación del ojazul.

-Abre la boca Alfred- El ojilila le mostró el termómetro a su hermano y este abrió su boca sin rechistar -Acuesta bien- Matthew lo arropó y luego mojó uno de los paños en la fuente con agua que había llevado a la habitación y lo colocó en la frente de Alfred.

-Aaah esta fría- Se quejó con el termómetro en la boca.

-No hables- El ojilia había acercado una silla a la cama de su hermano y le sonrió.

-Falta mucho- Alfred se cruzó de brazos.

-Has silencio Alfred- Buscó un reloj -No falta mucho.

Matthew le quitó el termómetro de la boca del ojiazul y lo examinó -¿Y?

-Tienes treinta y ocho grados y medio de temperatura- Le quitó el paño de la frente y lo volvió a mojarlo para luego colocarlo en la frente de su hermano.

-Tengo frío- Tembló Alfred al hablar, Matthew lo cubrió con un edredón y le sonrió -Gracias- Matthew se levantó de su silla y se fue de la habitación.

El ojilila entró en su propia habitación y empezó a juntar una pila de libros que tenía en un estante de su cuarto y en su escritorio y luego de la selecta búsqueda volvió a la habitación de su hermano. Matthew dejó toda la pila de libros sobre el suelo junto a su silla y luego el se sentó en ella y volvió a sonreírle a su hermano.

-Descansa un poco, yo te cuidaré- Acarició el cabello de su hermano hasta que este se quedará dormido.

Matthew cuido de Alfred por todo un mes, la fiebre no le bajaba, el ojilila le llevaba la comida a la cama le tomaba la temperatura muy seguido y hacía hasta lo imposible para que su hermano se sintiera cómodo mientras estaba enfermo. Con el correr de los días y a medida que la temperatura de Alfred comenzó a descender Matthew empezó a volver a su actividades habituales y lo primero que hizo fue dormir en su habitación ya que dormía con su hermano para no dejarlo solo, la primera noche que el ojiazul durmió no dijo nada al respecto pero con el correr de las noches y teniendo que dormir solo acostumbrado a la presencia de su hermano decidió actuar y a la mitad de la noche se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano y se escabulló entre sus sabanas y lo abrazó. Luego de eso y a pesar de que Alfred se había curado por completo seguía yendo por las noches a la habitación de su hermano y dormían juntos.

Después de varios años sin recibir una carta de su padre, casi cuatro años para ser exactos, el cartero dejó una carta en la puerta de la casa donde estaban viviendo los gemelos y era de Inglaterra.

-Alfred mira es una carta de Inglaterra- Matthew fue corriendo hasta el jardín donde se encontraba se hermano.

-No la abrí todavía, esperaba que la leyéramos juntos Alfred- Matthew se sonrojó.

-Está bien leámosla.

La carta decía que el inglés volvería en cualquier momento que los esperaba y que volvería con una sorpresa pero en ella no explicaba porque no había enviado ni una sola carta para decir que todavía seguía con vida.

Luego de seis meses de que había sido enviada la carta el inglés estaba de regreso en tierras norteamericanas, con aquella sorpresa que les había prometido a sus colonias en la carta. Los gemelos no pensaron que el inglés iba a llegar tan pronto de aquel viaje, Alfred se preguntaba que sería esa sorpresa.

Las dos colonias ya bastante grandes, cuerpos de niños habían cambiado un montón de la última vez que el ojiverde los vio, eran altos de contextura un poquito fornida. Una tarde de verano el inglés apareció por la puerta de su casa donde vivían sus colonias, cuando los gemelos escucharon el rechinido de la puerta dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y fueron a ver a su padre que estaba de regreso, aunque Alfred solo quería averiguar cual sería aquella sorpresa. El británico todavía no había entrado en la casa y Matthew lo estaba abrazando, en cambio el ojiazul solo lo mirada desde un par de pasos más atrás sin decir nada.

-No te fuiste- El inglés no se olvidaba de ninguna de las palabras que había dicho el ojiazul.

-Porque me lo pidió Matthew- Excusándose en su hermano por su falta de valor.

-I see…- Arthur sabía que eso era una mentira.

Mientras abrazaba al inglés el ojilila vio que detrás del ojiverde había dos niños de entre once y doce años quizás, él les sonrió y les guiñó un ojo.

-¿Y ellos quiénes son?- Matthew le preguntó a Inglaterra.

-Ellos son la sorpresa, son sus hermanos menores- Dijo sonriendo -Ellos son Steven y Kyle.

-Hola yo soy Matthew y él es Alfred- Les sonrió para darles confianza.

-Yo soy Steven- Dijo un chico de cabello castaño obscuro y profundos ojos verdes.

-Y yo soy Kyle y tengo once años- Se presentó el otro niño de cabellos rubio con un rulo que parecía un pequeño cuernito y ojos celeste muy claro.

-Vamos Alfred a mostrarles las habitaciones así eligen con cual quieren quedarse… Síganme- Matthew les volvió a sonreír y tomó de las manos a sus nuevos hermanos -¿Vienes Alfred?- Entre el inglés y el ojiazul el clima estaba muy tenso y el ojilila quizo tranquilizar el ambiente no quería que discutieran a delante de los dos niños como cuando él era más chico.

Los niños pasearon por las habitaciones, mientras Alfred los seguía un par de pasos más atrás sin decir ni una palabra, bastante raro en él quizás estaba celoso de la llegada de los dos niños o solo no tenía ganas de hablar. Los hermanos eligieron las habitaciones que estaban al lado de la de Matthew le habían tomado mucho cariño inmediatamente.

Esa noche cenaron todos juntos Arthur parecía muy feliz con su gran familia parecía que había olvidado por completo al ojiazul que ya no le dolía lo que hizo hacía ya bastante tiempo pero era mentira todavía sentía que algo dentro suyo estaba roto, algo que no sanaba aun, pero el ojiverde trababa de no pensar en eso, así que el británico mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas delante de sus hijos.

-¿Qué sucedió en estos cuatro años?- Le preguntó a los gemelos.

-Eeeh…- Matthew no sabía mentir bien, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano un mentiroso de primera.

-Nada en absoluto… Mathew y por desgracia yo estuvimos estudiando- Pero no todo lo que dijo era cierto el ojilila si había estado estudiando pero si había sucedido algo.

Una tarde el francés apareció por la casa donde vivían los gemelos, había averiguado la dirección y sabía que inglés se había ido de Norteamérica. Francia quería ver a sus hijos y el inglés no se lo iba a impedir. Los tres salieron toda la tarde y estuvieron charlando amenamente y Francis les contó a sus hijos sobre el Iluminismo y lo que los pensadores franceses sostenían, les había dado una nueva mirada sobre el mundo en especial a Alfred. Pero de ese encuentro Arthur nunca se va a enterar, los tres juraron mantener el secreto.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente y Arthur creyó en las palabras que dijo Alfred, sin prestarle atención en las miradas cómplices que compartieron los dos hermanos luego de la anécdota del ojiazul. En la noche Alfred se inmiscuyó en la alcoba de Matthew y se metió entre medio de sus sabanas y le besó el cuello al ojilila que estaba plácidamente dormido que soltó un gemido y rápidamente abrió sus ojos se acomodó en la cama y luego se topó con la mirada azulina de su hermano.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Arthur puede enterarse- Dijo Matthew.

-Quiero estar contigo como nunca antes lo hemos estado- Le sonrió de tal manera para que se dé cuenta de lo que quería y luego lo empezó a besar.

Matthew se alejó de él -No Alfred, yo no quiero- El rostro del ojilila se veía asustado, Alfred no entendía porque se alejaba de él.

-¿Por qué te alejas de mí? ¿No me quieres?

-Yo… Yo claro que te quiero, pero no estoy listo para hacer esto- Matthew estaba muy ruborizado.

-Yo no te voy a lastimar, pero igual te esperaré- Alfred lo abrazo.

Ambos hermanos se acostaron juntos en la cama de ojilila, el rubio hiperactivo se quedó dormido inmediatamente pero Matthew no pudo dormir en toda la noche, su mente era un mar de dudas una parte de su ser quería entregarse a su hermano pero otra parte tenía mucho miedo no sabía qué hacer, al cabo de la noche solo logró dormir un par de horas y para cuando despertó Alfred ya se había ido.

Todas las noches se escabullía en la cama de su hermano lo abrazaba y le decía que lo amaba, Matthew lo esperaba siempre dormido en su cama o eso pretendía ya que su cabeza estaba ocupada pensando en lo que le había dicho su hermano noches anteriores, solo pretendía estar dormido. Alfred no quería insistir más con aquel tema, el carácter de su hermano era un poco impredecible a pesar de que le había jurado se amor.

Como todas las noches Alfred fue a la habitación de su hermano, pero esa noche su hermano estaba sentado en el medio de la cama esperándolo, con una sonrisa en sus labios. El ojiazul se acercó y se sentó sobre el colchón.

-¿Qué sucede Matty?

El ojilila se acercó a su hermano y le susurró -Estoy listo Alfred- Matthew tomó con ambas manos el rostro del ojiazul se arrodilló sobre la cama y lo besó tiernamente.

Alfred se sorprendió por la actitud de su hermano pero sus habidas manos lo empezaron a desvestir mientras rozaba su piel, el ojilia soltó un suspiró y deshizo el beso. El ojiazul lo tiró sobre la cama y lo empezó a besar primero el cuello ahí dejó una marca, reclamando ese territorio como suyo, Matthew también intentaba desvestirlo como podía ya que los besos de su hermano lo inmovilizaban era exquisitamente tortuosos una sensación totalmente nueva para el ojilila, pero trataba de contener los suspiros no quería que nadie se despertará y los vieran así.

El ojiazul se dirigió a la zona baja de su hermano con su mano empezó a masajear el miembro de su gemelo despacio y luego rápido, el ojilila se acomodó quedando casi sentado sobre el colchón mientras se mordía un dedo para no gritar de placer, un placer tan doloroso como exquisito, de repente sintió como si todo terminaría allí en ese momento y se corrió en la mano de su hermano, Matthew tenía la respiración descontrolada y estaba sumamente sonrojado nunca antes le habían hecho algo así, Alfred sonreía al ver a su hermano agitado y tratando de contener esos suspiros que él provocaba, se acercó a la boca del ojilila la besó luego abrió la piernas de su hermano.

-¿Qué que vas a hacer?- Tenía un poco de miedo.

-Tu solo tranquilízate y respira profundo- El ojiazul dirigió su mano impregnada de la semilla de su hermano a la entrada del ojilila e introdujo un dedo en ella y empezó a hacer círculos. Matthew soltó un gritito cuando su hermano metió un dedo en su entrada, luego cuando introdujo los demás, solo contenía la respiración ya no dolía tanto y se sentía placentero.

-Aaah- Matthew estaba agitado -Te quiero Alfred…

-Eso ya lo sé- Le sonrió sosteniendo una de sus piernas para separarla más -Estás listo.

-Cre…creo que sí.

-Confía en mí voy a hacer lo posible para que te duela muy poco.

Alfred introdujo el miembro en la entrada de su hermano lentamente, la entrada de su gemelo era demasiado estrecha po lo que se sintió un poco incomodo, el ojilila se aferró al cuello de Alfred no soportaba el dolor que su hermano le estaba inflingiendo sentía que se partiría en dos, pasó sus manos por la espalda del ojiazul y clavó sus uñas mientras las lágrimas de dolor caían por sus mejillas, pero el ojiazul no se detenía.

-Por favor detente- El ojilila elevó su voz al notar que su hermano no dejaba de penetrarlo -Me duele mucho- Matthew se había abrazado a Alfred y no dejaba de llorar.

-Respira y pronto el dolor se detendrá.

-Me duele mucho- No paraba de llorar, el ojiazul había entrado por completo en su cuerpo pero no había realizado ningún movimiento. El ojilila había envuelto sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su hermano respiraba entrecortadamente pero ya no lloraba.

-¿Te siente mejor?- Sonrió -¿Puedo continuar?- Matthew hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y el ojiazul lo empezó a embestir despacio para que se acostumbrara a esa sensación.

-Aaah me aaah duele- Gemía entre sollozos el ojilila.

Pronto sus cuerpos se acompasaron y las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y menos dolorosas, ambos gemían los nombres de sus compañeros a causa del placer incontrolable aunque había procurado no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a toda la casa. Si bien el ojilila seguía sollozando por el dolor que estaba sufriendo no la estaba pasando tan mal.

-Aaah- Trataba de ocultar sus gemidos entre suspiros y jadeos.

-Te gusta esto Matthew- Trató de susurrarle al oído.

-Mucho… aaah- Volvió gemir, el ojiazul había apretado con cierta fuerza su hombría otra vez. Con la ternura que solo Matthew puede tener besó a su hermano en los labios.

-Y esto… aaah- Alfred volvió apretar el miembro de su hermano mientras lo embestía con salvajía.

-Si…- Se aferraba más a la espalda de su hermano, lo volvió a besar y lo besó una vez más.

Alfred lo empezó a masturbar con más fuerza mientras que las estocadas a la entrada de su hermano se volvían más violentas a cada segundo, la entrada de Matthew estrujada el miembro de su hermano y Alfred con las frenéticas embestidas llegaba a ese lugar de su hermano que lo hacía perder el control.

-Aha aha aha…- Su respiración agitada no le permitía hablar con claridad –No aguanto más- Las lágrimas se le caían de sus ojos, estaba llegando a su orgasmo.

-No aah llo llores Matthy- Decía con dificultad el otro rubio mientras lo penetraba con habidaza.

-Aah duele aah- Se quejó el ojilila -No aguanto más Alfred…- Matthew se corrió en la mano de su hermano llenando de un liquido blanquecino y espeso.

Alfred lo siguió embistiendo y el ojilila solo se aferraba como podía a su espalda y le besaba el cuello con mucha dedicación mientras las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas llegaban al cuello de su hermano y le recorrían el pecho. Alfred lo recostó en la cama y le empezó a besar el pecho al ojilila lamía y jugueteaba con sus tetillas para hacerle olvidar un poco el dolor.

-No llores…- Le dijo al oído tiernamente.

Alfred siguió distrayéndolo para que no sufriera tanto, las lágrimas del ojilila habían menguado. El ojiazul lo embistió hasta que se corrió dentro de él, luego se recostó al lado de su hermano. Matthew se sentía extraño un liquido escurría por su entrada pero no se sentía mal estaba feliz de haber hecho eso estaba, feliz por complacer a su hermano.

-Te quiero Matthew- Alfred se giró y le besó la frente.

Matthew respiraba agitadamente por lo que tardó en responderle a su hermano -Yo…yo también hermano- Cuando Alfred lo besó el ojilila sonrió y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar dormido.

Al verlo así Alfred sonrió de una manera especial realmente estaba enamorado de su hermano, esa noche ambos se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma. El ojiazul se vistió y acomodó su cabello, lentamente salió de la habitación para no hacer ningún ruido, su hermano había quedado tendido en la cama cubierto por las sabanas que minutos antes los vieron demostrar tal acto de amor. Cuando salió Alfred se topó con uno de sus hermanos menores, Steven.

Alfred tenía una radiante sonrisa en sus labios, pero el ojiverde estaba serio cruzado de brazos como si lo estuviera esperando -¿Qué le hiciste a Matthew? ¿Por qué lloraba?- El chico castaño obscuro le había tomado mucho cariño al ojilila por eso lo quería defender de Alfred, ya que su relación con él no era de la mejores, ambos habían empezado con el pie izquierdo al conocerse, más el ojiazul.

El ojiazul no sabía que contestar el chiquillo lo había descubierto in fraganti, que le diría si le decía la verdad se lo contaría a Arthur y los dos estaría en problemas y no sabía que mentira inventarle -Matthew no estaba llorando, quieres ver- El rubio abrió la puerta de la habitación y le mostró a su hermanom que Matthew estaba durmiendo cubierto por las sabanas, con una expresión bastante feliz, estaba sonriendo. El otro chico no sabía que decir lo estaba viendo con sus propios, Matthew estaba bien.

-Eeeh… bueno está bien te creo- El ojiverde se fue a su habitación y Alfred también pero con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Las noches pasaron y los gemelos seguían durmiendo juntos, no se les escapaba una noche en la que no dormían abrazados y nadie en la casa lo sabía exceptuando ellos dos, claro está.

Pero la miel no dura par siempre las peleas en la casa volvieron y más intensas que nunca, como protagonistas al ingles ojiverde y al ojiazul norteamericano. Steven como siempre quiso defender a Arthur pero Matthew no lo dejó pidiéndole que no se metiera en sus absurdas peleas y los tres hermanos miraron como se gestaba aquella discusión.

-Estoy harto de todo esto, estoy harto de tu asqueroso té y tus estúpidas costumbres- Alfred tiró la taza de Arthur al suelo, rompiéndose esta en mil pedazos.

-Madura de una vez Alfred, estas grande para estos juegos- Arthur no elevó su tono de voz.

-Estoy harto de tus malditas clases… El iluminismo de Francia es mucho mejor que esto- Arthur se levanto par estar ala altura de su hijo

-Como te atreves a decir su nombre en esta casa- El ojiverde estaba muy enojado -A demás tú ¿Qué sabes del mundo? ¿Qué del iluminismo?

-No necesito saber del mundo, se lo que me pueblo necesita y no te necesita a ti, yo no te necesito.

-¡Hermano!- Matthew se metió en la conversación.

-Me voy a ir de esta casa y tu Matthew te vienes conmigo- Sentenció el ojiazul.

-No Alfred, yo no puedo seguirte- Agachó la mirada.

-Eh! Qué estás diciendo.

-Yo me quedo con aquí. Aquí está mi familia

-Yo soy tu familia, yo soy más que tu familia.

-Alfred si lo vas hacer hazlo de una vez- Dijo Arthur.

-Ya o me conocerás más con Alfred de ahora en adelante voy a ser los Estados Unidos de América.

El ojiazul se fue de la casa, estaba muy triste ya que el inglés le había quitado lo que más quería en este mundo, a su hermano, pero no tenía que sentirse así el ahora era un país libre, pero estaba solo a pesar de que su gente lo acompañaba él se sentía solo. Su hermano, su alma gemela lo había abandonado en ese momento tan importante de su vida y ahora de su vida como país.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por los comentarios y los que agregan la historia a favoritos y a las alertas, nunca en mi vida tuve tantos comentarios eso de los favoritos y las alertas en una historia es un logro para mi me siento satisfecha y me alegra mucho que les guste la historia. Creo que sin ustedes la historia no sería nada mil gracias.

En cuanto a este capi gracias por leer a mi gusto quedo bastante pobre le falta algo y no se que es será que estoy perdiendo el talento para escribir u.u wno muchas gracias por leer. Perdon si tiene alguna falta de ortografía o me di vueltas las letras cuando escribía lo revisé y corregí todo lo q estaba mal pero seguro se me pasaron por alto unas cuantas cosas si me avisan lo corrijo.

Aclaraciones del capi:

Martín: Argentina

Sebastián: Uruguay

Steven: Australia

Kyle: Nueva Zelanda

Voy a tratar de actualizar en tres semanas espero no excederme de ese tiempo y el ultimo capi espero poder publicarlo en marzo ya que este año se me viene complicado ya q voy a tener q estudiar por tres TT_TT

Gracias por seguir la historia son geniales

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece es de Himaruya Hidekaz, como creo todo el mundo lo sabe.

Octavo capi no lo puedo creer nunca llegue a publicar tantos capis de una historia es tan genial llegar tan lejos wno espero q les guste este capi tiene mucha historia y hay FrUK y Americest y AustriaxHungría Wno no jodo más disfruten el capi gracias por leer.

"blablabla" es el pensamiento de los personajes no creo que haya mucho de eso pero lo aclaro ahaha no jodos mas.

* * *

_**Cuestión de familia**_

Una mañana primaveral del año 1904, ya habían transcurrido más de un siglo de la independencia de Estados Unidos, Matthew, o Canadá como se llamaba ahora, también se había ido de su casa aunque varios aspectos seguía dependiendo de él.

A comparación con París, Londres era demasiado húmedo y frío. El ojiverde se encontraba en las calles de la ciudad de las luces, la razón, Francia lo había llamado por que quería hablar, quería hablar después de años de estar enemistados, que quería hacer con él. Cuando había sido la ultima vez que caminó por una calle parisina.

"Para que me habrá llamado, no creo que haya sido una muy buena idea haber venido" Pensó para sus adentros el británico ojiverde. Ambos se odiaban, su relación nunca fue de las mejores y después de la independencia de uno de sus hijos las cosas entre ellos dos empeoraron, pero con el tiempo y desde que el poderío militar francés entro en una profunda decadencia, Inglaterra se mostró un poco menos reacio al dialogo con el galo.

Cuando llegó al despacho del francés una joven señorita lo atendió y luego se fue anunciarlo en su oficina, la secretaria del ojiazul volvió y amablemente le permitió pasar. Cuando entró en la oficina de Francia, el francés estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con una sonrisa felina dibujada en sus labios. El humor del inglés cambió notablemente al ver aquella sonrisa.

-Siéntate por favor, Angleterre- Hizo una seña con su mano para que el ojiverde se acercara al escritorio.

Caminó hasta el escritorio del francés y se sentó frente a él -Para que me llamaste.

-Quería hablar- La sonrisa del francés no se borraba.

-Si querías hablar lo podías haber hecho con tu secretaria- Sonrió de lado -¡Ah! Claro con ella seguro no hablas, haces otras cosas- Fue un golpe bajo para Francia su sonrisa ahora era solo una mueca borrosa.

-¿Hace cuanto que no hablamos?

-En verdad quieres saberlo- Su seño estaba fruncido -Ciento cincuenta años.

-No sabía que llevabas la cuenta.

-Hay un millón de cosa que no sabes de mi wine bastard.

-Pero quiero conocerlas- Otra vez la sonrisa felina se había pintado en el rostro del ojiazul.

-Para que me llamaste, no tengo todo el día para estar aquí.

-Quiero firmar un acuerdo… - Francia se había puesto serio -Quiero firmar una alianza entre nosotros dos.

-Y que gano yo con ese acuerdo Francia- Alzó una ceja y rodó sus ojos -No estoy desesperado por firmar un acuerdo contigo a pesar de la amenaza del Reich alemán.

Con esa contestación le había dejado más que claro que no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con el francés, podrían decirle resentido pero no veía nada bueno en aquella alianza.

-Por favor, perdóname- Apoyó los brazos sobre su escritorio y los estiró como si intentara alcanzar al inglés que se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa -No puedes seguir así después de tantos años, es ridículo.

-Dime que gano.

-Tú te quedas con Egipto y yo me quedo con Marruecos, evitaríamos que suceda otra vez que paso en Fachoda* y seriamos aliados ante un posible ataque alemán, además de que me ayudarías a quitarle Marruecos a Alemania- Se paró y se dirigió hacía el inglés giró la silla donde se encontraba sentado el ojiverde y se sentó sobre sus piernas -Te extrañé mucho desde lo que pasó hace ciento cincuenta años.

Se sorprendió al sentir el cuerpo del ojiazul sobre el suyo, abrió los ojos de par en par, cuando el francés se percato de ello comenzó a besar el cuello del inglés con cierta dedicación -¿Qué haces Francia?- Intentó alejar al galo.

-Te pido disculpas- Lo volvió a besar.

-No, aléjate de mi Francia- Dijo entre gemidos pero rápidamente alejó la boca francesa de su cuello -Crees que con simples besos todo va a volver a ser como lo era antes.

-Por favor olvida eso- El francés se había alejado del británico, ahora le estaba dando la espalda.

Se paró violentamente -Cómo me pides que lo olvide, bastard- Había elevado el tono de su voz.

-Te pedí disculpas, yo te amo y mi amor no cambió a pesar de los años…- Parecía resignado.

-Tu amor no es confiable-

-¿Qué?

-Te acostaste con media Norteamérica y te atreves a preguntármelo, no tienes vergüenza Francia- Se disponía a irse de aquella habitación.

-Me arrepiento de lo que hice- Tenía la cabeza gacha, antes de que el inglés lo dejara hablando sólo lo tomó del brazo, el ojiverde se dio vuelta inmediatamente.

Francis se acercó a Inglaterra, cerró la puerta que había abierto el ojiverde, y lo estampó contra la misma -No sabes cuanto te extrañé- Con la mano que le quedaba libre tomó el mentón del inglés.

-Basta Francia.

-Me amas aun Inglaterra- El galo acercó su rostro al del inglés.

-Aah…- Sus rostro estaban tan cerca el uno del otro sus miradas se cruzaban en un duelo feroz, el francés siguió achicando las distancia y el inglés no lo detuvo solo dejo que sucediera lo inevitable, sus labios se tocaron en un beso sublime, ambas bocas se necesitaban después de tanto tiempo, su cuerpo pedían más de aquel contacto que hacía tiempo no sentían. Sus lenguas se volvieron a saborear, volvieron a degustar la cavidad contraria que años atrás se les había prohibido volver probar. Los dos países con sus ojos cerrados intensificaban sus demás sentidos, intensificaban el poder de la memoria. Pero cuando el aire en sus pulmones se convirtió en una necesidad primordial el beso quedo en segundo plano, se separaron y abrieron sus ojos rápidamente y sus miradas se volvieron a chocar.

-Te extrañé- Intentó pronunciar agitado por el beso anterior -Por más que haya dicho que ya no te amaba y me haya convencido de aquellas palabras, solo me engañaba a mi mismo y hoy vine aquí porque necesitaba verte lejos de los campos de batallas- Se abrazó al ojiazul.

-Entonces que dices aceptas mi propuesta- Rompió el abrazo para que el ojiverde lo mirara a los ojos -A demás no quiero seguir peleado contigo- Le sonrió.

-I do, France.

Francia le sonrió y lo volvió a besar, mordió los labios del ojiverde para que dejara colar su lengua en la boca del británico, recorrió toda la cavidad del menor con pasión y cierta rudeza. El inglés tomó al ojiazul por los cabellos atrayéndolo más a él, Francia al sentir que podía avanzar más le comenzó a quitar el saco que le inglés llevaba puesto y cuando lo hubo tirado lejos de donde se encontraban los dos europeos le comenzó a quitar su camisa, blanca inmaculada, sin siquiera dejarlo respirar a cado acto, no quería terminar aquel beso tampoco quería que el inglés se alejara de él.

Inglaterra al percibir que el ojiazul lo quería desvestir lo empujó -Que te haya perdonado no significa que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes- Se abrochó los botones de su camisa que el francés le había desabotonado y se arregló su rubia cabellera con las manos y luego buscó con su verdosa mirada su saco.

Francia lo quedó mirando totalmente atónito un par de pasos alejado de él, tenía razón las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes por más que se empeñara en creerlo y el culpable era el ojiazul, él había arruinado todo entre ellos dos; pero no pasaba ni un solo día en el que no se preguntara que hubiese pasado si él ojiverde lo hubiera perdonado o si el no hubiese hecho lo que hizo claro que rápidamente trataba de sacar esas ideas de su cabeza ya que un país con la historia que tenía Francia no podía permitirse ver hacía atrás con el simple propósito de soñar con un imposible.

-¿Francia dónde tengo que firmar?- Le preguntó desde la puerta -Ey! ¿En dónde firmo? Deja de tomar vino que ya se te terminó de atrofiar el cerebro o lo poco que funcionaba de él- Hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

-Nhn… Desole~ - Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces par volver en sí- ¿Qué decías? No te escuché- Le sonrió.

-¿Dónde tengo que firmar?- El ánimo del inglés había vuelto a ser el de siempre, se estaba hartando de ese juego y se quería ir de aquel lugar en ese momento.

-Despreocúpate yo iré a tu casa y firmaremos la alianza allí- Le sonrió felinamente.

-Como quieras- El anglosajón se fue dando un portazo a la puerta del salón donde se encontraba con ojiazul anteriormente.

Y así como Inglaterra y Francia preparaban las bases para firmar un acuerdo el imperio alemán se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte y empezó a buscar alianzas para afirmar su hegemonía en Europa y África. *Las decisiones de Prusia habían llevado al imperio alemán a donde se encontraba ya que su hermano todavía no contaba con la experiencia que tenía Gilbert, él lo aconsejaba y le había enseñado todo sobre las tácticas de guerra y política, quería crear un gran imperio con su hermano menor.

-¿Para qué no llamaste Alemania?- Preguntó Hungría que estaba sentada al lado de su esposo, Austria.

-Los llamé para…- El ojirrojo había empezado a hablar pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por la húngara.

-No te pregunté a ti- Gruñó la ojiverde.

-Yo no te invité a ti, solo a tu querido esposo- Contestó en tono de burla el prusiano.

-¿Qué me lo quieres robar?- La chica castaña tenía una mueca maniática en su rostro, el austriaco le tomó la mano, para que se tranquilizara.

-Hagan todos silencio- El ojiazul elevó la voz para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

-Perdón Ludwig- Se disculpó la húngara, Gilbert rió con malicia.

-Eso va también para ti, Gilbert- Gruñó el rubio.

-Pero yo soy tu hermano mayor, no me puedes callarme a mí- Enfatizó la última palabra.

-Claro que puedo- Se llevó una mano a la frente -Solo has silencio por un segundo- Soltó un suspiro que denotaba cansancio.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí Ludwig?- Peguntó muy cortes el austriaco.

-Los llamé porque quería… - El ojiazul miró a los presentes y se dio cuentan que faltaba Rusia -¿Dónde está Rusia?- Le preguntó a Gilbert.

-No te avise, Rusia dijo que no quería formar parte de ninguna alianza pero agradecía la invitación- Sonrió el ojirrojo -Mejor que no esté el ruso no parece muy confiable, a demás si me tienes a mí para que lo necesitas. Soy mucho más genial y maravilloso que ese ruso bipolar.

Trató de no prestar mucha atención al ególatra discurso de su hermano-Bueno entonces empecemos…

-Los llamamos- Empezó a hablar Prusia -Para afianzar nuestro dominio en Europa, tenemos que terminar con los vestigios de poder que todavía tiene Francia y aniquilar a Inglaterra.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con Rusia?- Preguntó la castaña.

Ni Austria ni Hungría se llevaban bien con el ojilila ya que Roderich y Elizabetha luego de ayudar a los hermanos balcánicos a huir de la casa de Turquía los obligaron a vivir en su casa y Rusia quería que los hermanos formaran parte de su imperio, desde finales del siglo XIX el amante del vodka mostró interés sobre la península que era bañada por el mar Mediterráneo.

Luego de la guerra que tuvo Rusia con Japón y por que por su falta de tecnificación perdió ante la isla que se estaba alzando como una nueva potencia, el imperio Austro-húngaro había conquistado toda la zona de la península balcánica. Los hermanos pidieron la ayuda de Inglaterra pero este quiso resolver el conflicto un pacto, eso era imposible a esas alturas del conflicto; pidieron la ayuda de Francia, pero el francés no tenía ganas de meterse en una guerra en las que tenía todas las de perder, alegando que estaba muy lejos de la península balcánica, esta más ocupado tratando de recuperar Alsacia y Lorena territorios que Prusia le había quitado; y por último le pidieron la ayuda a Rusia, estaban seguros de que él los ayudaría pero este al verse derrotado no pudo hacer nada no tenía el poder militar para enfrentar a Roderich y Elizabetha en ese momento, ellos solo formaron una liga para poder defenderse del avance del imperio Austro-húngaro.

En América estos conflictos y guerras no llegaban aunque Matthew al seguir formando parte, de alguna manera, del Imperio británico estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en el continente europeo.

Cómo era habitual el estadounidense visitaba a su hermano con frecuencia y se quedaba en su casa varios días desde la vez en que se separaron, Alfred se había vuelto extremadamente cariñoso con su hermano.

-Ya volví Matthew- Dijo enérgicamente el ojiazul desde la puerta de la casa del canadiense, Matthew le había dado las llaves de su casa a Estados Unidos.

El rubio no recibió ninguna respuesta siguió caminando por la casa y en el estudio encontró a su hermano sentado detrás del escritorio y parecía muy ocupado estaba leyendo una cartas, al lado del escritorio estaba su oso sentado en el piso. El ojiazul hizo una entrada ruidosa para llamar la atención de su hermano.

-¡¿Alfred?- El canadiense se sorprendió al ver a su hermano, el estadounidense se acercó hasta su escritorio.

-¿Qué es lo suficientemente importante como para no prestarme atención?

-Es una carta…- Suspiro -De Inglaterra- Siguió leyendo el papel.

-Si es de Inglaterra- Dijo con cierto enojo -No es importante.

-Alfred por favor- Se quejó el canadiense -Es nuestra "madre"*.

-Está bien, está bien- Se quejó mientras le sonreía -Que dice esa carta de importante.

-En Europa las cosas no están bien todos están haciendo alianzas hay conflictos…- Dijo muy preocupado el ojilila -A demás- Su semblante cambió totalmente -Nuestros padres se arreglaron después de tanto tiempo- Matthew abrazó a su hermano.

-Me alegro por ellos dos- Dijo simplemente.

-Deberíamos ir a visitarlos ¿No lo crees?- Dijo tímidamente.

-No- Se quejó -Nosotros estamos juntos y nadie lo celebra- Se cruzó de brazos -A demás vine aquí para estar contigo no para cruzar el océano para estar con ellos.

-Alfred ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Se alejó de su hermano.

-Tengo razón.

-No, no la tienes- Matthew se había marchado de la habitación.

Alfred tomó el muñeco de Matthew que estaba en el piso y lo abrazó, empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación con un suspiro derrotista.

Matthew estaba muy enojado -Es nuestra familia, son las personas que nos criaron- Decía para sí mismo.

Alfred lo había alcanzado y le había entregado su oso -Te lo olvidaste al lado del escritorio.

-Gracias- Le sonrió y abrazó su oso de peluche -Alfred yo lo…- El ojiazul lo interrumpió.

-Lo siento- Lo abrazó muy fuerte -Tienes razón son nuestros padres- Matthew lo miró sorprendido no creyó que se disculparía -Y que querías decirme.

-Tte qqueria pedri disculpas- Tartamudea y estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

Alfred sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar -No hay motivo para que lo hagas- Y lo besó en los labios.

-No debí comportarme así- Se aferró más a su gemelo -Lo siento, lo siento Alfred.

-No te disculpes yo tengo la culpa…- Se separó un poco de su hermano y lo tomó por el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada yo tengo la culpa Matty… -Le guiñó el ojos -¿Y todavía sigue en pie la visita a Inglaterra?

-Si tú quieres ir-

-Claro- Soltó una carcajada -Vamos te ayudaré a preparar las maletas- Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó corriendo hasta la habitación de Matthew, se podría decir que el ojiazul se conocía los planos de la casa a la perfección.

Lo llevó a hasta la habitación, abrió las puertas de par en par y lo empujó dentro del cuarto de ojilila y lo empezó a besar primero besó su frente, luego bajó hasta su nariz y depositó un besó en la puntita de la misma, le sonrió y luego besó sus labios. Alfred empezó a lamer los labios de su hermano, Matthew estaba muy avergonzado como para poder corresponder al beso, el ojiazul al ver que su hermano respondía ni colaboraba en el beso decidió pisarlo para que abriera su boca y lo dejara colar su lengua dentro de ella, y eso sucedió él estadounidense introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de su gemelo; tímidamente el ojilila le comenzó a corresponder, sus lenguas se rozaban se tocaban en un juego lujurioso. Alfred tomó por la cintura a su hermano mientras que el ojialila pasaba sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de su hermano y lo tomaba por los cabellos para juntar más aún su bocas. El beso se volvía adictivo, se necesitaban cada vez más, tenerse así de cerca los complementaba, pero el aire se hizo indispensable y Matthew se separó de su hermano, aunque los gemelos quedaron unidos por un fino hilo de saliva, Alfred le sonreía, los dos respiraban agitadamente. Alfred volvió a atacar los labio del canadiense, sin ningún miramiento estaba deseoso de volver a probar esos labios de miel y volver a perder el control con su hermano, una sensación que por nada en el mundo cambiaria.

-Mnh… mhnn- Lo empujó un poco para separarse, del ojiazul -Espera Alfred.

-¿Por qué?- Se quiso volver a acercar a su gemelo pero le canadiense puso sus manos en el pecho del norteamericano para poner cierta distancia.

-No quiero...- Se puso rojo antes de terminar la frase -Hacerlo ahora- Susurró ocultando sus mejillas coloradas.

-Esta bien Matty, lo haremos cuando tu quieras- Le guiñó un ojos -Espero que tengas ganas de hacer lo pronto, porque yo tengo ganas de hacerte el amor ahora mismo.

No sabía cuantos tonos de rojo existían, pero en su rostro Matthew los tenía todos mezclados -Basta Alfred- Se dio media vuelta y fue hasta su armario.

-Adoro, cuanto te sonrojas así- Siguió hablando sabía que tenía toda la atención de su hermano, claro siempre la tenía.

-Cállate Alfred- Las palabras del ojiazul lo seguían ruborizando. Abrió su armario y empezó a sacar su ropa y apilarla sobre su cama, más tarde iría a buscar una valija para guardarla.

-Eres tierno y por eso te quiero tanto- Lo abrazó por detrás y lo tiró un poco hacía su pecho para poder besarlo suavemente. Le sonrió. No pretendía soltar a su hermano quería tenerlo así para siempre -I love you bro- Le susurró al oído.

-Basta Alfred- Trató de zafarse, pero fue inútil -Tengo que preparar la maleta para ir a Europa- El ojilila se separó bruscamente del ojiazul que lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

Fue otra vez a su armario y sacó una maleta vacía y un poco empolvada, la tela de la valija era de un color medio verdoso con los bordes hechos de cuero marrón chocolate y remaches de bronce dentro de la maleta había varios bolsillos de diferentes tamaños para guardar cosas muy pequeñas o algo medianamente grande. Cuando la sacudió y se dispuso a guardar toda la ropa que había separado, mientras se volvía sobre sus pasos hacia su cama vio que su gemelo estaba sentado sobre ella con una radiante sonrisa. Abrió la maleta y empezó a guardar las camisas, pantalones, suéteres livianos y todo lo que el canadiense creyese necesario para aquel viaje, el estadounidense lo ayudó a guardar la ropa en la valija, en un momento las manos de los hermanos se rozaron y las mejillas de Matthew se tornaron rosadas y rápidamente alejó su mano de la de Alfred.

-Sigues siendo tan inocente como cuando éramos niños- Sonrió sin mirarlo a los ojos estaba ocupado doblando un suéter y guardándolo dentro de la maleta.

-¿Y esos esta mal?- Preguntó tímidamente el ojilila.

-¡No! Es lo que amo de ti, tú aun no has perdido tu inocencia- Se arrodilló en la cama y tomó el rostro de Matthew y besó su frente luego lo abrazó.

Desde la proposición de Francia hacía Inglaterra de una alianza entre ambos había pasado un poco más de una semana y el británico no había tenido información alguna sobre el francés desde aquella vez no le dio mucha importancia pensó que se había encontrado con otro país que quisiera tener una alianza con él y siguió haciendo lo que diariamente solía hacer leer y firmar documentos.

Una semana fue lo que tardaron en cruzar el océano Atlántico y llegar al puerto de Londres, los dos americanos. Los gemelos estaban en las tierras de su madre, por así decirlo, los norteamericanos tenían pensado en darle una sorpresa ya que se presentarían en su oficina sin ser anunciados y lo felicitarían por haberse arreglado con Francia después de tantos años de disputas y guerras.

Esa misma mañana, el galo después de una hora de viaje para cruzar el Canal de la Mancha había llegado a Londres y se dirigía a la oficina del inglés para concretar formalmente su alianza.

En la oficina del inglés una mujer anunciaba la llegada inesperada de Francia, la mujer dijo que era urgente que tuviera una reunión con él, el inglés había apartado los papales que estaba revisando bufó bastante molesto por la intromisión del francófilo y le dio una respuesta a la mujer.

La mujer dejó seguir al francés este abrió de par en par las puertas de la habitación donde se encontraba el anglosajón, Gran Bretaña tenía un semblante frío y duro, se notaba a leguas que no quería su visita.

-¿Me extrañaste mon amour?- El ojiazul avanzó por la habitación, hasta el escritorio de Arthur.

-A que viniste estoy ocupado- Tomó una pila de papeles y la dejó caer sobre el escritorio -Ves.

-¿Por qué estás tan tenso amour?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Las cosas no están bien para que tengas ese trato conmigo Francis y lo dejé muy claro hace un par de días- Dijo mordazmente y serio, siempre manteniendo la compostura.

-Fue hace más de una semana, Arthur- Se sentó en la silla que estaba delante del escritorio

-No sabía que llevabas la cuenta- Replicó.

-Desde que me diste aquella oportunidad no dejo de contar los días en que estoy sin ti, son tortuosos- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Basta Francia que viniste a hacer a mi oficina- Gruñó, el francés lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-Vine a que concretáramos nuestra alianza, cherí.

-Hablando de esa alianza, yo preparé los papeles para hacerla oficial en cuanto lo…- El francés se levanto de su asiento y se reclinó sobre el escritorio para llegar al ojiverde y poner uno de su dedos sobre su boca para callarlo, le guiñó un ojo y volvió a su lugar del otro lado del escritorio.

-Yo traje algo especial- De uno de los bolsillos internos del fino saco que llevaba puesto sacó una cajita que la pasó por el escritorio hasta que llegara a las manos del inglés.

-¿Que es esto?- No había abierto la caja, pero presentía que era, estaba enojado.

-Es nuestra alianza- El inglés abrió la cajita y vio un anillo de oro -Quieres casarte conmigo- Sonrió, Francis estaba nerviosos y expectante a la respuesta del inglés. Quizás nunca en su vida se había sentido así delante del anglosajón.

Matthew sabía en que parte de la cuidad de Londres se encontraba la oficina de Arthur, él fue quien los guió hasta allí a pesar del sentido –pésimo y heroico- de orientación de Alfred que hacía cualquier cosa con tal de ser el guía entre los dos gemelos. Ya estaban dentro de la oficina del ojiverde le pidieron a la secretaria que no los anunciara ya que querían que fuese una sorpresa. Los dos rubios caminaron hacía la puerta cuando estuvieron a punto de abrirla escucharon ruidos extraños que provenían de la misma y después escucharon la voz de Francia.

-Por favor dime que sí, yo te pedí disculpas por lo que pasó aquella vez- El inglés dudaba en corresponderle o no hacerlo -Tu sabes que mi amor por ti es absoluto.

-Francis, cállate de una vez.

-Tu dime que sí.

-Francís yo no quie- El galo se levantó bruscamente de la silla y se dirigió hacía donde se encontraba el inglés, aun sentado, lo tomó por los hombros y lo besó sus labios, fue un contacto casto y romántico era la última cosa que intentaría antes de rendirse.

Ese beso lo había cautivado por completo y si tenía alguna duda al respecto, aquel beso del ojiazul se las había esclarecido una por una, pero se sentía mal al besarlo, otra vez había sido cautivado por un par de palabras lindas y un par de besos que sabiendo de que labios provenían para el galo no valían nada, pero él amaba esos besos y a su propietario al fin y al cabo.

-¿Qué dices, me aceptas otra vez?

- I do.

El francés se arrodilló en el suelo alfombrado de la oficina y tomó el anillo que estaba en la cajita y lo colocó en la mano de su amado. Arthur estaba ruborizado ni la primera vez Francis se había comportado así, el ojiverde seguía sentado mientras que el francés tomaba su mano y lentamente deslizaba por uno de sus dedos el anillo que simbolizaba su unión, el anillo calzó perfecto en la mano del británico Francia lo conocía muy bien y lo había encargado a un joyero en París con medidas exactas, para que todo fuera perfecto y no cupiera espacio para un error.

Arthur lo abrazó y Francis se paró por lo que obligó al ojiverde a levantarse también -Francis I love you- Le susurró en el oído al francés.

-Je't aime mon amour- Ronroneó el francés mientras besaba al inglés y este lo correspondía.

Después de tantos años estando desesperados el beso se había tornado violento y posesivo los dos querían tener el control de la situación los dos quería ganar pero en este juego nunca hay un ganador. Francia con una mano empezó a desvestir al inglés y con la otra se empezó a desvestir a él mismo, quería poseer a su querido esposo en ese momento. Inglaterra lo guió hasta un sillón de dos cuerpos que tenía en la habitación y lo tumbo sobre él, el inglés lo comenzó a besar. Aunque la isla no quisiera admitirlo lo había extrañado y esa muestra de pasión casi animal lo deja en evidencia. El sillón rechinaba con el movimiento de los dos cuerpos.

-Mon amour no sabía que estaba tan necesitado- Sonrió de lado mientras el inglés le terminó de sacar la camisa.

Los gemelos estaban sorprendidos escuchando detrás de la puerta lo que sucedía en la habitación, cuando escucharon esa voz lo suficientemente conocida como para descubrir a su dueño en solo un instante, los dos ya sabían que estaba sucediendo detrás de la puerta el ojilila se puso colorado de solo imaginarlos.

-Matthew creo que nuestra sorpresa llegó en un muy mal momento- Le guiñó un ojo a Canadá. Matthew lo miró extrañado que haría.

El estadounidense se quedó escuchando un par de segundos más detrás de la puerta luego sonrió maliciosamente y abrió de par en par las puertas, riendo con su escandalosa carcajada muy típica en él, Matthew se asomaba con una expresión muy tímida y con mucha vergüenza por detrás de la puerta, sin querer ver nada de lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de aquel cuarto, a pesar de la relación que tiene con su hermano el canadiense sigue siendo muy tímido con respecto a ese tema.

Arthur se sorprendió cuando escuchó el fuerte ruido de las hojas de la puerta al golpearse contra las paredes que las sostenían, y como si fuera una luz tomó una distancia prudencial de aquel sofá y se acomodó el cabello y la ropa que para ese momento estaban totalmente desalineados. El francés hizo lo propio con mucha elegancia se abotonó un par de botones de la camisa y con su mano sacudió su cabello sensualmente mientras se incorporaba sobre el sofá.

-¿Qué qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó el anglosajón un poco agitado.

-Te queríamos dar una sorpresa- Dijo Alfred, mientras su gemelo se ponía detrás de él.

-Mathieu mes petit- El francés se dirigió rápidamente hacía donde se encontraba Matthew a penas lo vio, lo quería abrazar hacía siglos que no lo veía y lo había extrañado bastante.

El ojiazul lo apartó del francés celosamente, lo que sorprendió bastante a sus padres. Matthew se separó a Alfred y fue a abrazar a su padre los dos estaban muy felices de volverse a encontrar.

-Papa, te extrañé mucho- Matthew abrazó a Francia.

-¿Una sorpresa por qué?- Preguntó Arthur.

-Porque ustedes dos…- Matthew lo interrumpió.

-Porque firmaron un tratado para proteger sus colonias en África.

Los cuatro había pasado la semana en la casa de Inglaterra Matthew y Alfred durmieron en la habitación de huéspedes y Francia durmió en la habitación del ojijade por una ardua insistencia por parte del francés, a la vista de todo el mundo volvieron a ser una familia feliz pero al inglés había algo que le inquietaba y era la reacción de Alfred cuando el galo se había acercado a Matthew.

-Que sucede mon amour?- El francés se iba a acostar junto a su esposo.

-Es Alfred…- Suspiró acomodándose mejor en la cama, mientras dejaba un libro sobre su mesita de luz

-Tú también lo notaste- Se acostó al lado del inglés.

-¿Por qué habrá reaccionado así cuando te acercaste a Canadá?- Murmuró la isla -Voy a averiguarlo- El inglés apagó la luz de su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir el francés lo abrazó y lo apegó hacía sí para dormir los dos juntos, uno pegado al otro. El ojiverde fingió estar molesto ante aquel contacto, pero sentir el cuerpo del francés y su avasallador calor lo reconfortaba.

Al día siguiente el inglés fue a buscar al rubio estadounidense, tenía que averiguar que sucedía entre sus hijos. Alfred nunca se había comportado así, quizás Francia le había hecho algo a Matthew, sería lo más razonable pero quería hablar con Estados Unidos primero.

Los dos norteamericanos seguían en la habitación cuando el inglés se dispuso a buscar al ojiazul. Como hombre de buenas costumbres Gran Bretaña llamó a la puerta antes de entrar.

-¿Inglaterra qué sucede?- Preguntó Matthew cuando abrió la puerta y dejo pasar al inglés.

-Quisiera hablar con tu hermano- Lo buscó con la mirada dentro de la habitación y lo vio acostado en la cama aun durmiendo, muy al contrario de su gemelo el ojilila estaba ya cambiado y a punto de abandonar la habitación -¡Alfred despierta en este momento!- Gritó el inglés.

El ojiazul dio un par de vueltas en la cama, luego se incorporó en la habitación y miró muy mal a la isla.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se quejó un poco y se colocó sus anteojos.

-Matthew puedes retirarte quisiera hablar con tu hermano a solas, si es posible.

-Por su puesto, yo iba a salir del cuarto ahora mismo- El canadiense se fue de la alcoba, pero se quedó detrás de la puerta, la curiosidad pudo más.

-Yo no hice nada, no tuve la culpa de nada- Se excusó de ante mano por las dudas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Arthur se acercó a su hijo y se sentó junto a él en la cama.

-A nada- Rió nervioso.

El ojiverde se había puesto serio -¿Qué sucede entre tú y tu hermano?

-El ojiazul abrió sus ojos de sobre manera la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa -¿Entre mi hermano y yo?

-Si, ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera cuando Francia se quiso acercar a Matthew?

Alfred suspiró sabía que se lo tenían que contar, no podían ocultárselo para siempre -Arthur…- Dudó en hacerlo o no -Matthew y yo estamos juntos.

El inglés no reaccionó al principio, esa respuesta nunca la había imaginado, sus hijos eran pareja -¿Hace cuantos que están juntos?- Parecía enojado.

-Desde antes de que…- Sabía que aquellos recuerdos le molestaban bastante al inglés por eso vaciló en decirlo -De que me fuera de casa. No piensas decir nada más ¿Estás enojado?

-Que quieres que diga nunca me imaginé esto.

-Porque nunca estuviste con nosotros- Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

-Espera. Lo siento Alfred- Le costó bastante pronunciar esas dos simples palabras. Cuando salió de la habitación el ojiverde se encontró con el restó de su familia, Francia y Canadá estaban escuchando todo de tras de la puerta.

-¿Es verdad eso Matthieu?- Preguntó el francés al ojilila.

-Lo siento papá- Matthew lo abrazó y rompió en llanto.

-No tienes que disculparte, me alegro que haya encontrado el amor- Correspondió el abrazó y acarició la cabellera del canadiense -Te extrañé mucho mon petit.

Alfred se sorprendió cuando los vio a su padre y a su hermano abrazándose y a Matthew llorando -¿Que pasó?- Estados Unidos estaba enojado era muy sobre protector con su hermano.

-Lo se todo y espero que lo cuides bien- Francis deshizo el abrazo para que Alfred pudiera abrazarlo y reconfortarlo.

-Ven- Le susurró al inglés y lo tomó de la mano -Debemos estar contentos porque ellos se conocen de toda la vida, dudo que Estados Unidos llegue a lastimar a mes petit Canada, se aman- Dijo antes de que el inglés dijera algo en contra de su relación y si no resultaba lo besó mientras lo llevaba muy lejos de aquel pasillo.

Luego de esa semana en que los cuatro convivieron juntos, los gemelos volvieron a América lejos de la tensión que rodeaba a los europeos, se podía palpar en el aire era un clima bastante incomodo.

Mientras tanto en el centro de Europa los hermanos alemanes estaban buscando un país más para su alianza, el mapa de Europa se abría ante las desesperadas miradas de Ludwig y Gilbert.

-Ludwig necesitamos que alguien más se nos una en nuestra causa- Gruñó -No podremos enfrentarnos a Inglaterra si no tenemos a otro país de nuestro lado.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero Rusia no aceptó nuestra proposición-

-Italia, sus fronteras limitan con el mediterráneo teniéndolos como aliados tendríamos el control del sur de Europa, Inglaterra no podría hacer nada al respecto- Rió ante su magnifico plan.

-Deben ser muy buenos soldados son los herederos del Imperio romano- Agregó el ojiazul.

-Tendremos que pactar una reunión con los hermanitos italianos.

Y así fue los hermanos italianos terminaron aceptando la proposición de los alemanes aunque el sur de Italia tardó bastante en aceptar entrar en la alianza, tuvo que ser convencido por su hermano Italia del norte que si había aceptado rápidamente formar esa alianza con el imperio alemán, por miedo o por otras razón que no se pueden justificar viniendo de la cabeza de Veneciano.

Lo mismo sucedió con Rusia al ver que su frontera sur europea era amenazada por el imperio conformado por Austria y su mujer Hungría decidió unirse a una de las dos alianzas más poderosas del continente europeo, la Cordial Entente*, que con la unión de Rusia se pasó a llamar la Triple Entente ya que solo no podía hacer frente a la amenaza del toro imperio y que no solo sus intereses conquistadores sobre los hermanos balcánicos estaban en juego sino que también su propio hogar.

Los dos bandos ya estaban conformados en el centro de Europa el Reino de Italia, el Imperio Alemán y el Imperio Austrohúngaro y del otro bando el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña, la República francesa y el Imperio Ruso que contaban con el apoyo de Japón que se lazaba como potencia imperialista en Asia y la liga de los hermanos balcánicos que estaban en contra de pertenecer a la casa de Elizabetha y Roderich.

Los hermanos de la península de los Balcanes estaban cansados de esperar inútilmente la ayuda de alguno de los países que estaban en contra de la Triple alianza*, por lo que decidieron atacar al príncipe sucesor de la corona austrohúngara y lo mataron, el Imperio Austrohúngaro le veintiocho de julio de 1914 le declaró la guerra a Serbia y a sus hermanos, por lo cual el Imperio Alemán también les declaró la guerra. Rusia apoyó a Serbia y a la Liga Balcánica*, por esa razón Alemania le declaró la guerra a la Rusia zarista en 1914 y Francia al estar aliada militarmente a Rusia le declaró inmediatamente la guerra a Alemania, era su oportunidad de recuperar los territorios perdidos; la Triple Alianza les declaró la guerra a las otras naciones que se encontraban hasta ese momento pasivas en cuanto a los enfrentamientos bélicos en el centro de Europa.

La paz armada* había finalizado después de casi cuarenta años y las dos alianzas europeas se enfrentarían en los campos de batalla se preparaban para el enfrentamiento. Francia tomaría venganza en contra de Prusia después de treinta y cuatro años de haber perdido Alsacia y Lorena* las recuperaría, estaba seguro de ello.

La República Francesa tenía un plan estaba seguro de que no iba a fallar pensó que su estrategia era perfecta que volvería a recuperar el respetó bélico que tuvo en la etapa de Napoleón y que Inglaterra en Waterloo le había quitado, Francia había pensado en poner toda su defensa militar en el Este de su frontera con Alemania donde se ubicaban las zonas de Alsacia y Lorena y realizar un ataque frontal utilizando la fuerza bruta y había dejado solo un ejercito para proteger el Norte francés pensado que los alemanes respetarían el tratado firmado 1839 en Londres por el cual Inglaterra había decretado a Bélgica como zona neutral ya que esto implicaría que Arthur entrara en la guerra también

El plan estratégico Alemán consistía en aprovechar la ineptitud bélica que demostraba Francia en los diecisiete intentos de recuperar Alsacia y Lorena, Ludwig y Gilbert, violaron el tratado de Londres, ya que pensaban que era un papel inservible y pensaron que Gran Bretaña haría lo mismo, entrarían por Bélgica al país galo e invadirían Paris y Francia en seis semanas luego de tomar al rubio ojiazul bajo su poder marcharían a la gélida y blanca Rusia con las mismas intenciones. Francia fue invadida rápidamente los alemanes amenazaban Paris y tenían todo el norte de Francia bajo su poder.

Inglaterra que se había adherido al tratado de Londres al ver que la nación gala fue ataca le declaró la guerra a Alemania, cruzó el canal con su ejercito y rearmo las tropas francesas para preparar un ataque hacía los alemanes que había conquistado la mitad del país francés.

-Francis como pudiste haber ideado una estrategia ten inútil, dejaste toda tu frontera norte desprotegida, en que estabas pensando que Gilbert, respetaría un papel firmado- Arthur le estaba gritando a Francis -No lo puedo creer mírate- Francia estaba cansado tenía heridas en el rostro y en todo su cuerpo.

Arthur, junto con su ejército y las tropas de Francis, preparó el contraataque para detener el avance alemán sobre los territorios del ojiazul. Inglaterra estaba seguro de si mismo y su estrategia parecía que funcionaba las tropas que comandaban Ludwig y Gilbert se replegaban, de esa forma Gran Bretaña le daba esperanzas a Francis. El Imperio Alemán estaba preparando una invasión definitiva a Francia.

-Francia no puedes rendirte así- Le rogaba al francés -No puedes dejar a tu pueblo en manos de Alemania- Inglaterra estaba desesperado era la primer victoria efectiva de Alemania y por ende su derrota en terreno francés.

-No puedo seguir luchando- Suspiro y ahogó un gemido de dolor, le costaba respirar.

-Por favor no me dejes solo Francia- LE había tomado la mano -Lucha por tu pueblo grandísimo idiota.

Al ver que las cosas no estaban saliendo como esperaba el inglés decidió llamar a su hijo Canadá y pedir su ayuda, este no lo pensó dos veces y acudió al llamado.

Matthew estaba nervioso se lo tenía que contar de alguna manera -Alfred te tengo que decir algo- Estaba sumamente nervioso

-¿Que sucede?- Lo abrazó para darle valor y le contara que sucedía.

-Inglaterra me llamó como refuerzo de sus tropas y las de papá en la guerra- Dijo un poco inseguro.

-Y tu me imagino le habrás dicho que no- Dijo muy campante el estadounidense.

-No Alfred, si me es posible este mismo día partiré hacía Europa para ayudar en todo lo que me sea posible- Estaba muy serió.

-…

-Lo siento.

-¿Cómo puedes dejar que te use así?

-Alfred cállate.

-No, porque esta vez tengo razón, te está usando.

-Basta, me voy a ir hoy- Se acercó a su hermano y besó sus labios calidamente- Adiós Alfred- Se fue de la habitación dejándolo solo al ojiazul.

Después de eso Alfred empezó a mandar armamento a los Aliados, se sentía mal por haber dejado ir a su hermano de aquella forma no se pudo despedir y en cima le había gritado.

Matthew ya se encontraba en Inglaterra y estaba esperando a las indicaciones del ojiverde y partir hacía Francia para ayudar a su papá. El inglés no quería que su hijo participara en aquella guerra que todas las naciones pensaron no sería muy larga, pero necesitaba más ayuda que la que Francia con su ejército podría darle.

Matthew iba a pilotear un Sopwith Pup* sería piloto de combate, por primera vez volaría un avión durante una guerra, el ojilila era un muy buen piloto pero nunca había participado en una guerra como un piloto, los nervios querían apoderarse del él pero nunca se había sentido más seguro de si mismo. Estaba a punto de subir a su avión, se acomodó su gorro de aviador de cuero negro, le dio una última vuelta a su gruesa bufanda y arregló su campera, el ojilila estaba muy bien abrigado; ya que a quince mil pies del suelo la temperatura desciende estrepitosamente y un avión como ese sería la tumba cualquier hombre.

En el otro extremo de Europa Gilbert, Roderich y Elizabetha se preparaban para una invasión a la nevada siberia. Rusia contaba con un gran ejercito en numero era superior al de Alemania pero estaban muy mal equipados y no contaban con la disciplina de los soldados alemanes Gilbert estaba seguro que podría con el ruso y así fue los países centrales avanzaron sin ningún impedimento sobre la tierra rusa habían llegado hasta Riga y Varsovia. Por lo que el ojivioleta al ver que no tenía más escapatoria, que se ejercito se estaba revelando en su contra y las bajas eran enormes decidió hacer un tratado con Alemania para salir de la guerra a cambio de Polonia y una cuantiosa suma de dinero. Iván le dio todo lo que Gilbert todo lo que le pidió y abandonó a sus aliados. Fue la primer baja para el bando de los aliados.

Francia siguió luchando a pesar de que comparado con los hermanos, Ludwig y Gilbert, su fuerza militar era insignificante pero con la ayuda de Inglaterra y Canadá llegó casi a invadir la península itálica. Lovino y Feliciano durante el transcurso de la guerra no jugaron un papel importante para los países centrales, y si se puede decir se mantuvieron neutrales a pesar de que eran un país beligerante pero cuando Francia demostró que podía ser capaz de conquistarlos los hermanitos Vargas sintieron miedo rompieron la alianza que habían firmado con Alemania y Prusia y se unieron a Inglaterra y Francia.

A pesar del ruido de los motores y las balas cruzando el firmamento cuando se estaba allí arriba se sentí un vacío absoluto no solo el hecho de la guerra era algo aterrador allí en el cielo se estaba completamente solo delante de tu enemigo y tu vida se ponía en juego en manos del tormentoso azar, una mala maniobra o un proyectil que no dio en el blanco y tu vida podría darse por acabada. Matthew y Ludwig se enfrentaban en el cielo era un batalla aterradora, los dos deseaban ganar el futuro de su familia, para el ojilila, y el futuro de su hogar, para el ojiazul, estaban en juego pero ambos sabían que solo uno podía ganar.

Al ver que los alemanes seguían amenazando con tomar la capital de Francia el inglés no optó por otra que pedirle ayuda a Estados Unidos, este acepto sin muchas vueltas sobre el asunto lo haría como una venganza hacía Alemania, le habían hundido un barco que se dirigía a Gran Bretaña y supuestamente ese barco solo transportaba turistas y porque quería saber como se encontraba su hermano. Alfred, durante los tres años transcurridos de la guerra que azotaba a Europa, había incrementado su equipamiento armamentista y tambien había mejorado sus armas estaba listo para pelear en el viejo continente.

Cuando llegó a Inglaterra el norteamericano le pidió la ubicación de su hermano al inglés, él le dijo que se estaba quedando en la casa que tenía lejos de la ciudad de Londres y que en un par de días el canadiense volvería a partir a Francia.

Arthur y Alfred se dirigieron a la casa del ojiverde, cuando llegaron el anglosajón le indicó en que habitación se encontraba el canadiense y el ojiazul fue directo al cuarto. Abrió la puerta de par en par sin importar lo que sucedía allí a dentro, Matthew estaba placidamente dormido entre medio de las sabanas blancas de la cama. Alfred sonrió atontado, después de todo se encontraba bien parecía no tener ningún tipo de herida y eso lo tranquilizaba un motón, se acercó a la cama, se sentó al lado de el canadiense, le acomodó un par de mechones que caían sobre el rostro de su hermano y lentamente se acercó a él dándole un beso en la frente. Matthew al sentir los labios de su hermano sobre su frente comenzó a despertar.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa radiante.

-Si, pero que haces aquí- Le preguntó Canadá a Estados Unidos.

-Vine para ayudarlos- Lo abrazó -Porque acuérdate soy un héroe- Le besó los labios fugazmente.

Luego de tres días de la llegada de Estados Unidos a Europa, Inglaterra y su dos ex colonias partieron a Francia allí reorganizarían la estrategia para derrotar a Reich alemán de una vez por todas. Alfred tenía un plan perfecto. Tenían que hacer un ataque que los acorrale y que no les quede otra salida que firmar su rendición.

El Imperio Austrohúngaro era el eslabón más débil de los países centrales durante los tres años transcurridos de la guerra habían obtenido una sola victoria y gracias a la ayuda de Gilbert y su excelentes estrategas militares. La pareja vivía echándose la culpa de las derrotas bélicas.

-Eres débil Hungría.

-Pero por lo menos no temo pelear para no desgastar mi uniforme- Le había gritado la húngara a Roderich frente al prusiano y al ojiazul, ellos dos eran los habituales espectadores de las peleas de sus aliados.

-Cállate de una vez- El hombre de cabello castaño obscuro había elevado la voz por primera vez.

-Esta bien me voy a callar, pero también me voy a divorciar- Lo señaló con el dedo -Hasta acá llegué no soporto más estar al lado de una persona tan irritante como tú- La mujer empezó a caminar para retirarse del recinto.

-Esperen no apresuren las cosas- Dijo Ludwig tratando de calmar los ánimos entre las dos naciones.

-No pueden decidir algo así por una simple pelea- Dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa nerviosa, ellos dos se separaban quedarían solos contra las fuerzas aliadas.

-Voy a presentarle mi rendición a Inglaterra- Sentenció de la puerta del salón, la húngara -Si lo hago ahora no creo que vaya a sufrir tanto. No se que vas hacer tu, porque seamos sinceros sin mi no vales nada Austria- La castaña abandonó el lugar.

Al tiempo de que Hungría le presentase la rendición de las fuerzas aliadas, Austria no soportó más seguir siendo derrotado por el enemigo y también pidió negociar una rendición.

El plan de Estados Unidos estaba funcionando estaba cercando a los alemanes, los hermanos germánicos replegaban su tropas a un paso acelerado y tampoco tenían aliados para poder realizar un contraataque, estaban acorralados.

-Gilbert…- Trató de llamar la atención de su hermano, que miraba atentamente un mapa tenía que planear inmediatamente un contraataque.

-¿Qué sucede? Se te ocurrió algo.

-Debemos negociar el armisticio.

-Como puedes decir eso, tenemos que seguir peleando por nuestro honor por nuestro pueblo.

-Nuestro pueblo está devastado.

-Nuestro pueblo seguirá luchando, es su hogar es nuestro hogar- Sentenció el ojirrojo.

Por un lado Gilbert tenía razón pero por otro lado no podía seguir muriendo más gente ellos estaban agotados, sus cuerpos no resistían las largas horas en las trincheras o sobrevolando el terreno enemigo tratando de ocasionar bajas en el ejército contrario, era horrible ver morir a sus compañeros, a su pueblo.

Ludwig siguió luchando a la par de su hermano pero estaba extremadamente agotado, su cuerpo había llegado a su límite ya no soportaba ver como su país era diezmado por la guerra como los niños se quedaba sin un padre, como las familias era devastadas como las madres perdían a su hijos en un campo de batalla. Sin el consentimiento de su hermano mayor el ojiazul envió un telegrama a Paris pidiendo negociar un armisticio* un cese a las hostilidades los alemanes se habían rendido.

El primero de los aliados en enterarse de la rendición alemana fue Francia, el ojiazul fue a buscar a Inglaterra con suma urgencia era importantísima la noticia que tenía que contarle, a penas lo vio estaba dirigiéndose junto con Alfred al lugar donde los tres, o mejor dicho Gran Bretaña y Estados Unidos, discutían las tácticas y estrategias. Francis fue corriendo a abrazar y besar a Arthur estaba muy contento, el ojiverde se sorprendió y trató de quitárselo de en cima.

-¿Qué sucede?- Estaba sonrojado.

-Alemania se rindió- Dijo muy alegre al francés.

-¿Cómo?

-Acaban de enviar un telegrama diciendo que querían negociarlas bases de un armisticio.

Alfred cuando escuchó aquello salió corriendo del lugar sin dejar que las otras dos naciones le preguntaran hacía donde se dirigía, se subió a un jeep y se fue directo hacía los angares donde guardaban los aviones la Real Fuerza Aérea. Ese día Matthew partiría hacía el cielo alemán y seguro estaría alistando todo para partir, el ojiazul quería ser primero en contarle la noticia. Cuando llegó a los angares vio que Canadá estaba frente a su avión.

-¡Matthew!- Gritó Alfred sin bajarse del automóvil.

-Estados Unidos ¿Qué sucede?- Se dio vuelta sorprendido ¿Qué hacía su hermano allí?

-Hoy no tienes salir

-¿Por qué?

-Alemania se rindió- Bajó corriendo y fue a abrazarlo, con todas sus fuerzas.

Un año más tarde Francia Inglaterra y el Imperio Alemán se encontraban en Versalles para firmar el tratado que le pondría fin a la guerra. A Rusia no lo llamaron porque había abandonado la guerra sin consultar a ninguno de sus aliados antes.

Ludwig se seguí sintiendo culpable por lo sucedido un año atrás, sentía que su hermano estaba decepcionado de él aunque a simple vista no lo demostrase, el ojiazul pensaba eso, se torturaba día tras día con aquel telegrama en el cual sentenciaba a él, a su hermano y a su pueblo a un a humillante derrota.

-Lo siento bruder- Amos estaban caminando hacía el lugar donde firmarían aquel tratado de paz

-¿Qué dices Ludwig?- Se sorprendió -¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Lamento haber mando aquel telegrama Gilbert.

-Te estas convirtiendo en una gran nación y tu hiciste lo que creías mejor para tu pueblo, no querías ver que más gente muriera y esa fue la única opción que tenias y si tu lo creíste así para mi esta bien- Le sonrió -Me siento orgulloso de ti, estoy orgulloso de tener como hermano a una nación tan inteligente y responsable como tu, hermano.

Inglaterra había escrito el tratado por el cual, los hermanos alemanes le cedían Alsacia y Lorena a Francia, tenían que achicar su ejército a no más de trescientos soldados, fabricar armas para las fuerzas aliadas y pagar una suma millonaria de dinero a las fuerzas aliadas como indemnización.

Inglaterra se estaba retirando de aquel salón solo quedaban él y Francia ya que Alemania y su hermano se habían retirado apenas firmaron el tratado de paz, el inglés acomodó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir, rápidamente el ojiazul lo tomó de la muñeca.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora?

-Gracias, Arthur- Se acercó a Inglaterra

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber estado junto a mí cuando más te necesite-

-Para eso estamos casados- Arthur le mostró el anilló que hacía dieciséis años el galo le había colocado en su mano -Y mientras lo estemos yo te voy a ayudar en todo lo que necesites- Inglaterra lo abrazó y luego lo besó dulcemente.

-Quiero que sepas que te voy a querer para el resto de mi vida, mon amour- Francia lo volvió a besar.

* * *

Gracias por leer y seguir comentando, espero q les hay gustado a mi parecer el capitulo me decepciona bastante lamento mucho si ustedes piensan lo mismo siento que no explique nada lo suficientemente claro, necesito sus criticas a respecto de este capitulo porque necesito mejorar con suma urgencia para los proximos capis ya tengo todo planeado pero necesito sus criticas para mejorar

Hablando de los proximos capis necesito q elijan q parejas quieren q incluya

1ºGercest y Itacest

2º Prumano y Aleita

Ustedes elijen que combo quieren el primero o el segundo ^^ `profa necesito q elijan.

Aclaraciones:

*Fachoda: El conflicto de intereses entre Francia y Gran Bretaña originó la crisis de Fachoda, zona de Sudán, porque las dos naciones querían construir líneas de ferrocarriles para unir partes de sus respectivas colonias en África. Los franceses enviaron su ejército desde el oeste, Marruecos, y los británicos desde el este, Egipto. Ante la inferioridad militar de Francia, Inglaterra pudo controlar la zona de Sudán.

*Decisiones de Prusia: Gracias al canciller Otto von Bismark, que era prusiano, que fue ministro de guerra se fundaron las bases del imperio alemán moderno y el que formó la triple con Italia y el imperio Austrohúngaro.

*"Madre" porque Inglaterra es la madre patria de Canadá y Estados Unidos.

*Cordial Entente: En español cordial entendimiento o cordial arreglo, la unión que firmaron Gran Bretaña y Francia para solución de sus disputas coloniales que a punto habían estado de llevar a ambos países a la guerra con el incidente de Fachoda en 1898.

*Triple Entente: es la alianza anterior pero con la participación de Rusia.

*Tiple Alianza: La alianza entre Alemania, Italia y el Imperio Austrohúngaro formaron para ailar a Francia y vencer a Inglaterra.

*Paz armada: Desde la guerra franco- prusiana hasta el asesinato del príncipe del imperio Austrohúngaro, fue un periodo de un complejo sistema de alianza en el que las potencias invertían en nuevas tecnologías para la guerra sin participar en una, hasta ese momento.

*Alsacia y Lorena: Territorios que Prusia le quitó a Francia en la guerra franco- prusiana por la cual Francia quería tomar venganza.

*Liga balcánica: Cuando el Imperio Austrohúngaro invadió Serbia los nuevos y pequeños países que estaban a su alrededor al ver que no obtuvieron a la ayuda de las potencias que estaban en contra de la Triple Alianza decidieron formar una Liga para apoyarse mutuamente.

*Sopwith Pup: Caza biplano construido en Inglaterra utilizado en la primera guerra mundial. Uno de los mejores aviones que participó en la primera guerra mundial

Gracias por seguir leyendo y bancando esta historia me hacen muy feliz

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece es Himaruya Hidekaz.

Noveno capi wno en realidad iba a ser solo uno pero decidi dividrlo en dos para poder publicar antes y así el proximo capi lo puedo escribir mejor sin excederme mucho con el largo del capi y xq me va a costar mucho actualizar a partir de esta semana asi que van a tener que esperar un par de meses Wno varias parejas espero q las pairing que querían sean las que hayan ganado wno recibir un par de MP y los reviews y un par de personas me dijeron por msn a si que la decisión ya esta tomado espero que no hay sorpresas. Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

_**A través de los años.**_

_**Fiebre.**_

Luego de la Gran guerra los hermanos norteamericanos habían vuelto a su hogar, pero las cosas no estaban tan bien como pensaban o por lo menos para el estadounidense su economía se mecía como una torrecita de naipes, parecía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento.

En Europa las cosas no estaban mejor la guerra había destruido todo los edificios estaban derrumbados y los que aun seguían de pie se derrumbarían en cualquier momento si no se así algo en ese momento, las enfermedades y el hambre asolaba a casa país del continente europeo había una gran tensión interna en todos los países europeos; familias destrozadas, madres que nunca volverán a ver a sus hijos, espesas que perdieron a sus maridos y niños que crecerán sin un padre que les brinde su apoyo; los tratados ya no servían de nada cada país debía intentar sobrevivir al período de la posguerra como podían. Ninguna nación pudo prever que esa guerra iba a prolongarse por tanto tiempo y que se cobraría la vida de tantas personas.

Como en Alemania la deuda que tenían que pagarle a las fuerzas aliadas era millonaria, Ludwig y Gilbert no sabían de donde sacarían todo el dinero para pagarles a las naciones acreedoras. Y encima de todo tenían que fabricar armas para los aliados no alcanzaba con el dinero tenían que entregar su tecnología a sus enemigos, era imperdonable.

Gilbert no se sentía muy bien, estaba agotado la guerra lo había agotado, el ojirrojo nunca lo admitía delante de su hermano pero el rubio lo sabía, lo notaba su sonrisa no era la misma su rostro estaba más pálido de lo habitual y debajo de esos de rubíes que llevaba como ojos se alzaban unas ojeras que le quitaban ese brillo especial a la mirada de Prusia. Ludwig odiaba verlo así todos los días, quería decirle algo pero sabía que su hermano y el orgullo de su hermano no le harían caso, el ojiazul también estaba mal pero todas las mañanas se decía así mismo que tenía que ser fuerte por su pueblo, tenía que darles esperanza, no podía caer.

-Gilbert te siente bien- Preguntó el ojiazul con tono de preocupación.

-Claro que me siento bien, no se nota lo genial que me siento- Sonrió forzadamente para no preocupar a su hermano.

-No me mientas, tu no has estado bien- Se quejó el más alto.

-Que no me ves, estoy perfecto.

-Gilbert si estás mal ¿Por qué no solo me lo dices?- Lo miró de manera compresiva esperando una respuesta que contuviera en ella la verdad -No puedes estar así el pueblo nos necesita fuertes ahora más que nunca.

-Pero no quiero que te preocupes por mi, necesitas ser fuerte y yo así solo sería una carga más en tu lista- Bajó la mirada no podía ver a su hermano a los ojos.

-Nunca serías una carga para mi- Lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, el ojirrojo se sorprendió cuando al sentir el calor del cuerpo de su hermano -Espero que lo sepas.

-Ludwig, me estás asfixiando

-Ah… sorry bruder- Lo soltó un poco sonrojado.

Sonrió, hacía tiempo que no veía a su hermano comportarse así -No te tienes que disculpar- Esta vez fue el ojirrojo quien lo abrazó.

-Ve a casa, descansa un poco y cuando te sientas mejor regresa, esta bien- Deshizo el abrazó -Vete

-Está bien, me iré- Desapareció de la vista del ojiazul que estaba ayudado a reparar las ciudades que habían sido devastadas.

Cuando llegó a la casa el ojirrojo fue directo a su habitación. Se tiró sobre su cama sin ninguna contemplación, le dolían los huesos parecía que lo habían atropellado; intentó dormirse pero tenía una extraña sensación dentro suyo que se lo impedía, después de estar mirando el techo, el cansancio ganó la partida y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Después de varias horas de estar ayudando en la cuidad el rubio volvió a su casa y apenas puso en pie en su hogar se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano mayor tenía la necesidad de saber si estaba bien, si sentía mejor. Abrió la puerta lentamente para averiar hacer algún el inoportuno rechinido de la puerta, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido se dirigió hasta la cama del mayor, Gilbert estaba un poco destapado así que Ludwig lo arropó, este al sentir un poco de calor se acomodó entre las sabanas, el rubio sonrió al ver a su hermano así, se sentó sobre el colchón a esperar a que el ojirrojo despertará en algún momento lo tendría que hacer, mientras eso no sucedía Ludwig acomodó los cabellos rebeldes de su hermano mayor que se posaban sobre el rostro del ojirrojo, tomó una de las manos de Gilbert y la delineó con sus dedos varias veces, parecía que lo hacía apropósito como esperando que despertara como obligándolo a que despertara.

El ojirrojo se despertó y se encontró con la mirada azulina de su hermano -¿Qué sucede Ludwig?- tomó la mano de su hermano.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No se, creo que sí- Incorporó en la cama.

-Como que no lo sabes te duele algo, tienes fiebre, estás mareado, fatigado, cansado tienes algunos de esos síntomas- Sin querer se fue acercando más y más a su hermano y sin querer Gilbert giró un su cabeza y sus labios se rozaron en un calido y accidental beso. El rubio se alejó totalmente rojo, mientras Gilbert se quedó estático en su lugar de la cama con una sonrisa a medio pintar en su labio.

-Creo… Que…

-Si te sientes mejor voy a preparar la cena así que baja- Se fue de la habitación un poco enojado y avergonzado por lo sucedido en la habitación de su hermano momentos antes.

El ojiazul se dirigió directamente a la cocina para preparar la cena como lo hacía habitualmente, el alemán trató de quitar de su cabeza las imágenes de él y su hermano besando, pero aquella escena se hacía más y más recurrente en su mente, sus mejillas le ardían y estaban teñidas de un tono más que rosado se podría decir que estaban rojas.

Pero porque no pudo solo dejarlo pasar como un simple malentendido, una equivocación; porque no podía sacar ese beso de su cabeza; porque no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano. Suspiró y trató de no pensar en nada, o distraer su mente en la que sea que se encontrara en la cocina. La cena estaba servida en la mesa del comedor a la misma hora de todos los días, el alemán era muy puntal, Gilbert varios minutos más tarde salió de su habitación para cenar con su hermano menor, Ludwig se enteró de la presencia de su hermano por el rechinido de los escalones, de la escalera, cuando Prusia bajaba por ella. El ojirrojo no se sentía mal por el beso, todo lo contrario del rubio de ojos azules que al ver llegar a su hermano se puso sumamente nervioso y no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

La cena transcurrió en absoluto silencio ya que Ludwig no se atrevía a hablar cada vez que le quería decir algo a su hermano, es decir hablar del beso, la voz le temblaba o sino las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta y morían sin llegar a sus delgados labios. Gilbert estaba comiendo por lo que no le prestó mucha atención por lo fallidos intentos comunicativos de su hermano menor, tampoco dijo absolutamente nada al respecto del beso u otra cosa que hubiera sucedido hoy.

El chico de ojos color zafiro junto sus cubiertos sobre el plato provocando que chocran entre sí cortando el silencio que consumía a todo el comedor, se levantó de su silla y con su plato se dirigió a la cocina.

Gilbert notó a su hermano bastante frío, más de lo normal, su hermano no era muy expresivo y era un hombre de pocas palabras pero esa noche parecía que no quería tenerlo cerca. Cuando el ojirrojo llegó a esa conclusión frunció el entre cejo y con su plato se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Ludwig, depositó el plato de manera brusca sobre la mesada, lo que hizo que el ojiazul se sorprendiera y quisiera regañarlo lo miró a los ojos y en su mente volvió la escena de ellos besándose, rápidamente bajó la mirada y se alejó del Gilbert sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Espera Ludwig- Gritó el mayor -¿Por qué me evitas?- Lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo.

El rubio quiso mirarlo a los ojos pero su pudor pudo más y bajó la mirada -Nada estoy bien- Se soltó del agarré del prusiano y volvió a su camino

-Ludwig Beilschmidt- Gilbert nunca tuvo la necesidad de llamarlo así, ya que el rubio era muy obediente y hacía todo lo que su hermano mayor le pedía, nunca desde que el rubio era un pequeño estado había tenido que levantar su voz con él –Dime que es lo que te pasa.

-No me pasa nada.

-Es por lo del beso ¿No?- El ojiazul no contestó, y con el silencio le dio la razón a su hermano -Fue un accidente, olvídalo- Esas palabras le dolían en el fondo de su alma pero que podía hacer era su hermano y no podía sentir nada más que orgullo y cariño fraternal por él.

-Ya se que fue un accidente pero una parte de mi creo que fue algo más- Y con esa confesión se dirigió a su cuarto.

El ojirrojo quedó muy confundido luego de que su hermano se marchara de lugar, no había entendido muy bien lo que le había intentado decir, parpadeó un par de veces y fue a buscarlo a su habitación, subió las escaleras de a dos escalones y se dirigió a la habitación del rubio. Sin cuidado abrió la pureta de la habitación de su hermano, lo buscó con la mirada primero en el escritorio allí no estaba, en la cama tampoco estaba allí por ultimó pasó su vista por la ventana estaba sentado mirando hacía el exterior. Gilbert se acercó y se puso detrás de él.

-Lo siento si dije algo que te hizo sentir mal- Se estaba disculpando, él el grande y genial Prusia se estaba disculpando, una parte de sí se sentía un tanto incomoda por hacer eso.

El ojiazul se volteó y lo miró a los ojos -No tienes que disculparte-

-¿No?- Preguntó un poco confundido -¿Pero entonces qué fue lo que hice?

-Esto- Ludwig tomó el rostro de su hermano en sus manos y lo besó tiernamente.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- El rostro de Gilbert se estaba empezando a sonrojar.

-Por que te quiero hermano- Se lo confesó así sin más, estaba decidido era su hermano y lo tenía que saber si el mayor lo correspondería o no era otro asunto pero el alemán se sentía un poco aliviado.

Gilbert no sabía que contestar, aquella declaración lo había tomado por sorpresa, nunca había pensado que su hermano podría llegar a sentir algo más que ese amor fraternal por él, una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios, su hermano dijo que lo quería, se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo.

Repentinamente sintió el peso del cuerpo del ojirrojo, Gilbert estaba abrazando a Ludwig –Yo también te quiero Lud.

Ya habían pasado bastantes años desde la firma del tratado de Versalles, en la cual Alemania debió pagar grandes indemnizaciones por la cruenta guerra pero a pesar de los años Feliciano seguía sintiendo remordimiento por su papel en la guerra, los italianos a pesar de formar parte de La Triple Alianza, hasta 1916 se había mantenido neutral, pero con el intento de Francia por conquistar la península Romana y Veneciano decidieron unirse a las Fuerzas Aliadas por miedo a formar parte de Francia.

Los dos hermanos italianos se estaban por acostar para dormir, había sido un día muy largo. Feliciano estaba un poco nervioso y empezó a dar vueltas en la cama, lo que molestó bastante lo tuvo que aguantar así desde hacía un largo tiempo.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede? Es molesto lo que estas haciendo- Se quejó Italia del sur tomando a su hermano menor por los hombros.

-Me siento mal.

-Si tienes ganas de vomitar ve al baño- Le dio la espalada a Veneciano para poder intentar dormir.

-No así no me siento fratello- Dijo un poco sonriente.

-Entonces como- Se para mirarlo mientras le hablaba, se había sentado en la cama.

-Me siento mal acá- Señaló su pecho -Me siento mal por lo que le hicimos a Gilbert y Ludwig- Estaba llorando.

-Que podíamos hacer no iban a destruir si seguíamos de su lado.

-Pero les fallamos mira como se encuentran ahora.

-Nosotros hubiésemos estado peor. Agradece que los aliados hayan sido buenos con nosotros y que ahora no estemos en la casa de Francia.

-Tú me amas ¿No Romano?- Preguntó con la respiración agitada por el llanto

-Eeeh yo…

-Romano yo te quiero mucho y tuve mucho miedo de perderte- Lo abrazó -¿Me amas Romano?

El italiano mayor estaba todo rojo su hermano siempre hablaba sin pensar, debía confesarse como lo hizo su hermano o seguir negando todo como venían haciendo desde su unificación -Veneciano… Si yo también ti amo- Correspondió al abrazo de su hermano mientras estrujaba muy fuerte al menor.

-Nunca me vas a dejar ¿No?

-Certo che no fratello, tu sei la mia vita- Lo besó en los labios, como había pasado antes y ambos habían llegado al común acuerdo de que fueron besos accidentales, pero este beso no era ningún accidente con este beso se demostraron su puro amor.

-Crees que el abuelo Roma, este decepcionado de nosotros.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque abandonamos a nuestros aliados.

-No lo sé fratello, no lo sé- Lo volvió a abrazar y besó sus cabellos.

En el otro extremo de Europa, Rusia se había quedado sin zares, antes de firmar el tratado con Alemania su pueblo los había asesinado, había empezado una revolución en su casa todo era un desastre, no tenía control de nada en ella, su pueblo no le hacía caso, sus nuevos jefes querían aislarlo de todo el mundo, ya que creían que los Aliados y mucho más Estados Unidos eran una muy mala influencia para el nuevo Iván. Él ahora vivía con sus hermanas.

Sus jefes cambiaron todo en su casa ahora era comunista todo era vigilado y controlado pro el estado, el estado lo sabía todo y si alguien estaba en contra de eso era llevado a campamentos para trabajo forzoso o para su ejecución. Pero a pesar de eso la Rusia Soviética impulsó la industria, gracias al comunismo de guerra no existían los descansos ni los fines de semana, solo había que producir, producir y producir había que hacer crecer a la industria que en la era zarista no había sido impulsada ya que su economía era se basada en la agricultura y ganadería.

A Iván le costó mucho poder adaptarse a ese nuevo tipo de política ver a su pueblo asustado por el poder ilimitado que tenía el gobierno, era mucho poder que la monarquía absolutista de los zares, de sentirse vigilado todo el tiempo. El ojilila fue cambiando su personalidad al haber estado aislado por tanto tiempo, se había convertido en un chico muy callado, siempre parecía estar feliz una sonrisita infantil le adornaba el rostro todos los días, pero su mente había sufrido mucho como para estar feliz.

En América las cosas no estaban mejores en la década del treinta, la economía de Estados Unidos había caído por el suelto. Alfred dejó de visitar a su hermano, ya no podía estaba repletó de problemas y eso afectaba su salud, el norteamericano de ojos azules se había enfermado estaba muy grave. Cuando Canadá se enteró lo primero que hizo fue ir a Estados Unidos y ver como se sentía su hermano y lo segundo luego de eso fue instalarse en la casa de estadounidense para cuidarlo.

-Matty estas bien, lamento no haberte ido a visitar, un héroe tiene que salvar al mundo, tuve mucho trabajo- Intentó sonar normal, pero sus palabras salían con mucha dificultad de sus labios, casi con dolor.

Matthew lo veía estaba mal, estaba sufriendo -No digas nada Al- El ojilila lo abrazó, Alfred con el abrazo se estremeció estaba muy débil y al sentir como sus músculos eran estrujados por los brazos de su hermano no pudo evitar que una mueca de dolor se formara en su rostro -Yo cuidaré de ti de ahora en adelante.

-Tú serás mi héroe, Matty- Trató de incorporarse en la cama.

-Alfred no te esfuerces- Matthew puso al lado del ojiazul a su os de peluche ese que había tenido desde su nacimiento.

El ojilila pasaba día y noche junto a su gemelo, no se alejaba mucho de su lado siempre estaba pendiente de lo que le sucediera a Alfred, tomándole la fiebre, llevándole la comida la cama. Esa aquella otra vez que el estadounidense se había enfermando. Pero aquella gripe no se comparaba con lo que le sucedía ahora, esto era mucho peor, ya que la fiebre no bajaba ni los síntomas mejoraban todo seguía igual a pesar de todo lo que Canadá hiciese Alfred no mejoraba pero a pesar de todos los malos pronósticos, las cosas no empeoraban y eso era algo de lo que se tenía que agradecer.

-Matthew ¿Crees que me voy a mejorar?- El ojiazul preguntó esa mañana con un ápice de esperanza a su hermano por una mejoría en su cuerpo.

-Claro que si- Le regaló una sonrisa a su hermano -Eres un héroe si no te mejoras quien podrá salvar al mundo- Lo besó como nunca lo había hecho antes, provocando que las mejillas del ojilila se tronaran rosaditas.

-Sabes tienes razón, hasta creo que me siento un poco mejor- Dijo el héroe sentándose sobre su cama, con una sonrisa radiante -Y sabes que no me vendría mal un poco de aire fresco- Se destapó y quiso levantarse, con toda su fuerza lo intentó y lo logró como todo lo que a lo largo de su vida se había propuesto.

-¿Estas seguro? No sería mejor que esperaras un poco más antes de salir de aquí- Matthew lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie.

-Claro que estoy seguro, me siento bien, me siento fuerte- Se acomodó su gafas.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Vamos a pasear por Nueva York- El ojiazul se había dirigido a su guardarropa y se empezó a cambiar.

-Pero Alfred abrígate bien, no quiero que empeores.

-No empeoraré- Alfred besó rápidamente los labios de su gemelo y luego lo tomó por el brazo para sacarlo de su habitación y luego de la casa.

Alfred parecía que estaba bien de verdad que mágicamente se había mejorado de un minuto a otro, los dos hermanos se encontraba en el centro de Nueva York, el ojiazul se veía fuerte como hacía tiempo Canadá no lo veía, claramente se notaba una mejoría aunque la fiebre no bajaba el parecía más fuerte de cómo había amanecido. Canadá no lo podía creer, pero estaba muy contento de que su hermano se encontrara bien.

-Matthew…- Jadeó el ojiazul, no se sentía bien, estaba mareado, Alfred se recargó sobre su gemelo para no perder el equilibrio.

-¿Alfred estás bien?- Matthew lo tuvo que sostener en su brazos el estadounidense se había desmayado.

Canadá como pudo tomó un taxi y subió a su hermano, rápidamente llegaron a la casa de Estados Unidos. El taxista se ofreció a ayudar a Matthew con el cuerpo inmóvil de su gemelo, pero el canadiense cortésmente agradeció la ayuda y luego cargó dificultosamente en brazos el cuerpo de su hermano hasta la habitación.

Las cosas después de aquel incidente fueron más o menos iguales Alfred había sufrido varias recaídas luego de su desmayó en el centro de Nueva York. Pero con el tiempo y la incondicional ayuda de Canadá el ojiazul pudo volver a ser el que siempre había sido.

En Estados Unidos la economía se había estabilizado la bolsa de valores había vuelto a sus índices normales de cotizaciones y las cosas en los demás países afectados habían vuelto a su curso normal de estabilidad económica.

En Europa se acercaba el ocho de abril y Francia tenía planeado hacer algo especial para esa fecha, hacía treinta y tres años que él y el Reino Unido habían dejado su rivalidad, en ese momento Francia le había dado un añillo a su querido Arthur, pero nunca le había hecho una propuesta formal de matrimonio, Francis quería casarse y hacer una fiesta e invitar a todo el mundo a esa celebración y para los treinta aniversarios de la unión no pudo hacerle la propuesta porque Inglaterra había viajado a América más específicamente el sur de América por temas económicos. Francia se había enojado como pudo irse para esa fecha, la había olvidado seguro; el ojiazul estuvo un mes sin hablarle y al no ver ningún tipo de respuesta por parte del inglés tuvo que ir a visitarlo y terminar con esa absurda "Ley del hielo".

Había llegado a la casa del inglés y toco insistentemente la puerta, el inglés de unos instantes apreció y lo dejó pasar. Cuando Arthur lo vio detrás de la puerta se sorprendió ya que hacía tiempo que no lo veía, no era que lo estaba extrañando o algo parecido, pero no sucedía algo que pudiera forzarlo cruzar el canal de la Mancha y aparecerse en su casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Esperaba una bienvenida más calida pero bueno no puedo esperar eso de ti vine a visitarte, hace tiempo que no nos vemos- Quiso acercarse más al inglés pero este lo empujó.

-Para eso viniste, bueno creo que ya me visitaste lo suficiente como para saber que sigo vivo y que nunca estas tierras van a ser tuyas ya te puedes marchar, estoy ocupado.

-¿Por qué eres así?

-¿Así cómo?

-Frío, siempre me tratas mal, quiero que me correspondas- Se quejó en voz baja.

-Yo no voy a ser una diversión más en tu vida, eso vas a tener que entenderlo de una buena vez-

-Lo entiendo, tu eres especial para mi- Se acercó al ojiverde sigilosamente.

-Si lo entiendes es hora de que te vayas.

-No sin antes un beso- El galo se señaló los labios.

-Vete- Gritó el británico.

El francés se acercó más aun a Gran Bretaña y besó fugazmente su labios, casi los rozó y riendo se fue de la casa de Inglaterra.

Francia lo estuvo meticulosamente planeando el encuentro para que nada fallase, hacía dos semanas que había llamado a Arthur para citarlo en la dicha fecha a y hora en un restaurante parisino muy elegante y caro, ese mismo día había reservado una mesa con vista a la Torre Eiffel, para dos, el ocho de abril no quería que nadie ocupase esa mesa en esa fecha tan particular y especial.

Inglaterra sabía exactamente que había sucedido en esa fecha, como para no olvidarlo, pensó cuando recibió la llamada del francés invitndolo a una cena en un restaurante en Paris. Para esa noche se había puesto el mejor traje para la reunión con el francés, su mirada relucía, parecía emocionado.

Había llegado puntual al restaurante pensó que el otro lo estaría esperando allí pero se equivocó, desde que había llegado al lugar hasta que el francés se había dignado a aparecer había pasado ya tres cuartos de hora, estaba sentado en la terraza de aquel restaurante, cuando se estaba a punto de ir del lugar ve que en la esquina apareció el galo con una señorita, Francis hizo una seña para que el taxi que circulaba por la calle parara y la mujer pudiera subir. Francia se acomodó la ropa como todo un galán y se dirigió al restaurante. Cuando Inglaterra vio toda la escena frunció el ceño y estrujó entre sus manos una servilleta que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

Francia saludó cariñosamente a Gran Bretaña –Feliz aniversario.

-Llegas tarde- Se acomodó sobre su asiento.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Realmente quieres saber- Estaba furioso.

-Creo…- Dudo un par de minutos -Mejor ordenamos.

Los dos países estaban por ordenar cuando una vieja conocida de Francis se apareció por el restaurante, Francia se excusó supuestamente por unos minutos que se convirtieron rápidamente en una hora, el inglés se había cansado, el galo lo había planto no solo era un descortesía lo que había acabado de hacer sino que también, lo había abandonado por una fulana el día de su aniversario. Bruscamente dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se fue del restaurante guardando aun lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo, porque con esa cena sino lo había perdido todo la gran parte de él lo había dejado en aquella mesa.

El inglés se hospedó en el hotel Rizt por esa noche y luego partiría hacía Alemania al día siguiente. Francia había regresado y vio que su mesa estaba ocupada por otras personas, como el inglés se hospedaría en Paris y galo sabía absolutamente donde lo haría y donde no lo haría; cuando llegó al hotel pidió el número de habitación de Arthur Kirkland y lo fue a buscar. Llamó a la pureta del británico el inglés había abierto la puerta vio al francés arrodillado delante él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Viene a proponerte matrimonio como es debido, quiero que nos casemos y hacer una fiesta e invitar a todos.

-No tienes vergüenza Francia después de todo lo que vi hoy te a te atreves a venir con esto a mi habitación. Vete no quiero saber nada de ti, yo no voy a romper la alianza pero no quiero que me llames más, por que te odio- Le cerró la puerta en la cara.

El francés no se iba a ir de allí, así que se quedó haciendo guardia detrás de la puerta. Cuando en la mañana salió el inglés rumbo a Berlín vio que al lado de la puerta estaba Francia recostado sobre la pared totalmente dormido.

* * *

Gracias por leer wno lo dibidí en dos capis xq quería actulizar esto ya que pr un largo tiempo no voy a poder actualizar nada más

Wno gracias or leer

Ja ne!


End file.
